Shadow of the Hero
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Link is the hero and it'd be great to get something at the end. Right? Yeah, so let's see that crumble and Link become something Ganondrof would be proud of, a bad guy. Link picks up arms against Hyrule and it ain't going to be pretty.
1. The Darkness Within

A/N: Mega thanks to my muse, Shinobi Kitten. Indirectly she gave me inspiration for this story. And when you meet her, Silvia is more or less SK's character. Don't worry about the other stories. They'll be updated. This is just another story that'll be added to the update cycle…

Dedicated to her, Shinobi Kitten. I seriously didn't have anything to start this fanfic with and she came to the rescue. I'm really thankful for that. I knew there were reasons why I loved her.

The Darkness Within

Link breathed heavily, his chest heaved with each breath he took. He felt weak, battered, bruised, and tired. But he stood tall; ready for whatever else Ganon was going to throw at him. Master Sword in one hand, Hylian Shield in the other and Navi floating above him. It was the battle between good and evil and both sides were weary from battle. Link, his green tunic ripped and tattered. All that remained was its bottom half, that and shreds of it on his belt. The Hero's hat, situated firmly on his head, never wavered like him. Time held no meaning and it stood still as Link and Ganon stood in front of each other. And Ganon, the monstrous beast of darkness, it was on its last limb. Putrid blood ran from its wounds and it struggled to keep fighting. It wanted to win but it had underestimated the courage of the hero and the wisdom of the princess. Its power was leaving it.

In one last heroic stand, Link raised his sword to Ganon. Its tip pointed right to it. "Ganon, this is the end, this is where your plans will fail!"

The disgusting malevolent monster squealed its gruesome roar that could send shivers down a normal man's spine. With its tree trunk like legs, it began to walk over to Link, ready with its twin blades. Its snout kept twitching to keep Link's position clear to itself. Lightning repeatedly struck the ground as the battle was going to end. Link ran to Ganon, sword held high. Ganon swung low and Link dodged it, rolled through Ganon's legs and delivered that one last blow to the glittering tail, severing it from the beast.

Link watched as the tail fell far and Ganon fell to its knees, needing one of its bladed to support its upper body. Link took in as much breath as he could and watched as the fire around the area dissipated. He hoped that Zelda was fine, because he didn't want the princess to get hurt all the way at the end of it all. And on top of that, he cared deeply for her, like no one saw that coming, and wouldn't like it if she were hurt.

But she wasn't. In fact, Zelda was now going to help Link to seal away Ganon. Maybe for the guilt that she screwed him over for seven years of his life. Maybe for the reason that in this timeline, they could not be together. Maybe for the shame in making him gather three gems that allowed Ganondorf to grab a piece of the Triforce. Maybe it was just because she couldn't have tossed the Master Sword through the fire so Link could've ended it faster. But it didn't matter anymore because the beast was crippled, and Zelda was going to help put it out of its misery. Using her magic, she released whatever energy she had to paralyze Ganon. Link's sword was lit, ready to deliver the final blow that would end the fight entirely. With courage in each swing, Link slashed away at Ganon's pig snout mug, making its crimson blood spill, and with one last thrust, bore it into his skull.

Ganon was done, and he shrieked in pain. Zelda, along with the other sages, sealed Ganon away. He was gone, hopefully forever. Link really wanted it to be permanent but he knew that anything was never forever. From his first love Saria all the way down to his days of adventure. Link was… happy. Since he began his 'little' quest, he hadn't been as happy as he was when it was just him and Zelda, all alone… high above the land. She was beautiful in his eyes, a true angel from the heavens. He couldn't but admire her straight posture, fair porcelain skin, and stern yet gentle eyes, she was perfect in every sense of the word. And then she broke it to him.

"Link, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I-It was my fault that we were caught up in this mess. I want to take you back Link, back so you can relive those seven years you had lost."

Link tried to open his mouth to say something. To say that it didn't matter if he had lost those years as long as he was with her. That he loved her to death and time didn't matter to him. To say that she was more precious to him then time itself. But before he could, he was trapped in a light. She was playing the ocarina.

But how did she get it? Oh right, Link slapped himself mentally. She did ask for it back. He was just not into it then, sort of entranced by her beauty. Talk about head over heels…

But, she was sending him back. Back to those seven years ago that she had ruined his life. Zelda, while Link thought she was an innocent princess, thought much less of her self. If it wasn't for her, Link didn't have to suffer weeks of battle, solitary, and pain. He was important to her, much more than a princess could afford. She had the thought of the rest of Hyrule's safety, she didn't trust Ganondorf, but if she hadn't sent Link to find the stupid spiritual stones, then he wouldn't have gotten the Triforce. Hyrule would've been fine… and after the weeks of deceiving Link, he was still willing to save her. Zelda didn't think Link would waste his time with her. But she was going to make things right.

… And so Link gets sent seven years into the past. Everyone knows what happened when he did. Link went to see Zelda once again. A teary eyed meeting that soon led to Zelda giving Link the Ocarina of Time once again. Link was young and he knew that, and while he wanted to stay with Zelda, he had to find Navi. Just as much as Link wanted to save Zelda, so did he want to find that fairy. Annoying as she was…

And Link came back, his search fruitless. Even the Hero of Time couldn't do everything. The Hero of Time, a title that was given to him. Link felt that he never earned it. Especially how it didn't matter in the end. There was nothing for him at the end of all his troubles, only another chance to live life again. Complete and utter bull shi-

But it didn't bother Link none. He was okay with it. Link was able to buy a small house with the money he got from his troubles. For some odd reason, money just kept coming at him. There were times when he had to leave money behind since he couldn't carry anymore. That was a little reason why he happened to like the bank in Termina. But that wasn't to say that Hyrule hadn't changed since he had left it, especially its citizens… Zelda, for one, became more hands on with the people and was favored greatly. Link took every chance he had to spend time with her whenever she went to town. One would think that he would visit anytime he wanted at the castle but… Link didn't. It wasn't because he couldn't, Zelda made sure he could've stopped by but Link didn't go.

But one day, her visit to his house was a different story. When Link answered the door, he noticed the furrowed brow and concern in her sapphire eyes. Whatever it was, it must've been ban since Zelda brought along her Sheikah bodyguard… Silvia. Niece to the Zelda's first bodyguard and nanny, Impa, Silvia had grown up around Zelda. Only, just in the shadows. She had been dressed in a blue tunic, with wrappings on her hands. Her outfit was accented with blue leggings and boots along with the Sheikah eye on her chest. A fairly defined chest… but, moving on, her Sheikah heritage was obvious. Long, silvery hair that cascaded down her back that even surpassed Zelda's length and bright sapphire eyes. But perhaps the most perplexing thing that set Silvia apart was the little emerald dragon that floated above her head. It yawned as it waited for its master, Link wished Navi was just as enthusiastic.

"What's the matter, Zelda?" he asked worriedly.

"Link… Malon's leaving the ranch," she said bluntly. Link brought Zelda and Malon together, causing a long lasting friendship between the two girls. It was just a few days ago that her father had been murdered, by Ingo of all people. Like no one saw that coming in that timeline…

"Why?" was all Link could say.

"This was just sent to me," Zelda said, showing a rolled up parchment. There was the remnant image of the Aegis family symbol still on it. Link figured that it was from Malon's… well, boyfriend for lack of better terms. He, too, was a redhead but also possessed the red eyes. Whether he was Shiekah or not escaped him. Either way, he was happy that Malon found somebody. "It's from Vincent." That was his name. "… Apparently in Talon's will, it says that Malon's actually half Gerudo. And, well, somehow Talon set up that if he were to die before he had told her, that she could go live with them. Nabooru was on route to pick her up when Vincent sent me this and you know how quick Gerudo can be. I think she means to go… meaning that we might not see her again for some time."

Link sighed, "All right, Zelda, let's go."

( . ) -----------\

"Please Vincent, don't make this harder as is…" Malon said as she packed the rest of her things. Packing seemed a little ridiculous, her clothes were Hylian, and she would no doubt get a new wardrobe from the Gerudo. After all, if they didn't wear Hylain fashion because it didn't appease them, then it had to be because of the different lifestyles. Anyways, a single tear was shed as she prepared herself for the journey ahead.

"But Malon," Vincent said, trying to stop her as best he could. He managed to get in front of her and held her hands in his. "Do you really want to go?"

"Vincent…" she kept her eyes away from his. It was tearing her up inside that she was leaving him. But she really wanted to know more about her mother. At least the mystery behind her red hair was solved. "I-I want to. I need to know about my mother. And… maybe I've found the place where I belong." She shrugged, "You didn't have to grow up with only a few friends to really love you for who you are. All I had was Link and Zelda… everyone else saw me as another… I guess another Gerudo mishap."

"Right," Vincent said, a little offended. "Because my life was so much more easier because my father was the president of a corporate empire. Sure, I had friends lined up for kilometers." He stopped, "Malon, you were lucky to have Link and Zelda… I barely got to even see my brother and sister." Vincent sighed in defeat, "But I understand that you want to know more about your mother." Vincent barely understood her reasoning. She just lost her father, and while Ingo wasn't a real good friend, he was still there. Now he was probably behind bars. Vincent wanted worse for him. What he couldn't get was why Malon couldn't just stay, he'd be the one to help her with her loss, her depression, and her grief. But… she was offered a chance to know more about her mother. Vincent might've done the same. He didn't know, it didn't happen to him.

"Thank you…" Malon said. She was about to tear her hands away before Vincent started to say something else. She didn't want to get any more attached to Vincent. Malon had to do something real soon she wasn't going to like.

"Malon, I need to tell you something," Vincent said.

She sighed, Malon hoped it wasn't anything important. Nabooru was going to show up at anytime. And she kept the words the Gerudo leader told her close, even if she didn't like them.

He looked away apprehensively, "Malon… I love you."

That tore her heart in two.

He reached into the pocket of his long, white jacket. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it in front of her, "I don't care how long it'll take… I will wait for you. Will you marry me?"

Want the pan to pick up the pieces of that broken heart?

Malon stared at the golden ring inside the box. It shone brightly in the light that filtered through the windows in her bedroom. He was proposing to her. He was willing to wait. He was… he was… he wanted to become her husband. Yeah, that was really hard to see, especially with Vincent. "Vinnie… Vincent…"

"_Malon…if your coming with us, you have to remember that you wont see anyone for a while. It would be best to cut all ties now, because your mother was my second in command. I'm not going to have children… so that makes you the only one who can lead the Gerudo. I know it's hard, and you don't have to come if you don't want to… but you'd be loved like one of our own. And you are…Send me a message when you thought about it. Remember, men aren't allowed within our walls."_

Nabooru's words. Malon had to follow them, no matter how much it hurt. But it would destroy Vincent. Maybe anyways, Vincent prided himself in being made of stronger stuff. She gulped down all her fears and emotions. She had to be strong, because she doubt Vincent would be after she told him what she had to do. It was for his own good. "Vincent," keeping the formality. "I-I'm sorry. I… can't marry you." She closed the box and wrapped it in his fingers. She tried her best to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry."

Vincent was lost for that moment. He watched as Malon took her bags down to the bottom floor. He heard the knock on the door but he didn't move. He didn't move to the window, or down to the living room, or even to the outside to Malon leave. He just stood still with his head down. Jeez, talk about taking it hard.

Link, Zelda, and Silvia walked… no, ran into the ranch. Link, following close to Zelda, ran with her to the ranch house door and stayed quiet as she knocked. Silvia came up at the end, her little dragon following closely. Link couldn't help but stare at the little fella and how his plump little body was somehow supported in the air by the small pair of wings he had. Apparently it got a little lazy and fell onto Silvia's head, curling up and falling asleep.

"I know, Drakeus is a lazy dragon," she said, catching Link's gaze on it.

Link smiled softly at her, "I can see that."

Silvia felt her face redden a bit and turned away from Link's blue eyes. She had a little crush on Link but knew it wasn't her place to tell him that. He did love Zelda after all…

A shriek of a falcon was heard and they looked up. It was the crimson bird the belonged to one person. It had swooped in and dove into the open window. Zelda was getting a little worried. She turned the doorknob but it was locked. She cursed under her breath and stepped aside. "Link, do you think you can?"

"But… princess Zelda, I can easily pic-"

"Of course I can, Zelda," Link said. He braced himself and then rammed into the door. The door violently swung open, taking some of the slot the lock was in with it. Link managed to stop himself from tripping and falling and looked around. The ranch house seemed empty. Zelda and Silvia walked in and scouted the area.

But one thing seemed out of place. There was an empty bottle on its side on the dinner table. Link walked over to it and examined it. Red wine. And it was all gone. A decent year…

"Zelda, look at this," Link said, showing the bottle to Zelda.

Zelda took it and looked at it. She handed it back to Link, "I'm going to check upstairs." Even with those heels of hers, Zelda ran up the stairs and checked Malon's room. And there she found the wreck that was Vincent. He looked about the same but there was an air to him that gave off that he was devastated. He had his head in one of his hands and the other was occupied by holding a glass. It was filled with a red liquid.

"Vincent?" Zelda asked.

He looked up, his eyes red but there were no tear tracks. He coughed. He got up from his seat, rather clumsily, "Princesh Shelda, what're you doing here?" A not so noticeable, but still audible slur and Zelda caught it. Vincent had been drinking. Something he never did before and something that must've been saved as a last resort. Perhaps the only thing intriguing was that Vincent still had that charming, gentleman formality and the trace of the accent of his.

But that wasn't the issue then. Zelda walked forward and took the glass from Vincent. At that point, Link and Silvia figured it would be a good time to see what was happening. They stopped at the doorway and watched as Zelda placed the glass nearby and looked over to Vincent.

"What happened Vincent?" Zelda asked.

"Malon left…" he said softly. "She left. She left all of ush. I-I-I tried to shtop her but… it didn't work." A tear welled up in his eye, "And then I asked her to marry me. Something I wanted to do before but I couldn't until then. Right when I was about to lose her."

Zelda noticed how his slur went away at the point. The pain must've been a lot worse, enough for the alcohol to take a hike. She crouched down so she can be with him eye to eye. "Vinnie… you don't have to be by yourself for this."

"Please don't call me that…" Vincent said. Being called Vinnie usually irked him. And this time was no different, especially then. "Malon shouldn't either but she is."

"Vincent please," Zelda pleaded. She stared into his red eyes. "I'm here with you, I'm not going to let you be alone through this. You would do the same." She didn't wait for him to respond and simply hugged him. "Go on and cry… I know you want to. Stop being such a baby and let it all out."

Vincent wasn't sure what to do. But, he followed his gut and tears came down his face. He didn't sob, he didn't wail, he just cried on Zelda's shoulder. Silent tears of pain fell and he hugged her back.

Zelda smiled, "Don't worry Vincent, you'll always have me here."

Link just stared at them. Now, normally he really didn't care what Zelda did with her friends. He thought that they would be together no matter what, that they were destined to be together. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Zelda was being that close to Vincent. Did she really need to hug him? Probably what got under his skin was her last statement.

Silvia just stared at them, "I think its great to have a friend like her… She's mature, she's caring, she's understanding. Vincent, he so complex too, I don't think anyone can dissect all those layers he has. He's an arrogant jerk when you first meet him and then he's a total gentleman when that skin is shed." She looked up to Link, "But you're an awesome guy, Zelda'll still be with you. I know I would."

Link could only nod. He didn't like what he was watching.

A/N: Read and review. You'll get cookies!


	2. A Love Not Returned

A/N: I have some news fans. I know this'll probably won't rock your world or anything. Sort of why I'm updating this before anything else. But… I've come up to something and well, this is going to be my last fanfiction story. Meaning that I'm going to stop writing new stories. Therefore, no more Vincent, no more of my sarcastic writing, I'm leaving fanfiction writing with this one story. Probably the only hands-on writing I'll have after this is done is the crossover between Shinobi Kitten and I, _Between Love and Hate_.

But who knows how long this story will take. Either way, it's my last.

A Love Not Returned

Zelda curled up closer to the man next to her. She felt a little cold and wanted more warmth. Her head lay on his shoulder and her arm was draped around his waist. It was early in the morning and Zelda was still in dreamland. She must've had a hell of a night. The princess was deep in slumber, her eyelids heavy and weighed down. She mumbled something under her breath and scooted even closer to her lover. It was times like the one she was in that the worries of being a princess escaped her. She was happy but as soon as she woke up, she'd have to start covering up her actions. Should've thought about it and waited Zelda. She groaned as the sun rose higher into the sky and started to shine it bright rays over her closed eyes. Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up in bed, her hand keeping the sheets over her breast.

She looked over to the sleeping male beside her. She started to shake him, "Vinnie, you have to get up."

He groaned, "I told you not to call me that." He sat up in bed and put his feet on the cold floor. "Have you seen my shirt?"

In case you have been wondering, you assumed the right thing. Half a month has passed since Malon decided to leave Vincent and be with the Gerudo. To keep it sweet, Zelda scooped Vincent up and decided to be his number one. Vincent would've been a bit more apprehensive about being with Zelda, if Malon was still near by. And she wasn't. Maybe Vincent did love being with Zelda. Maybe he did prefer blonde, sexy princesses. Maybe he and Malon just weren't meant to be. But it just doesn't matter anymore. Vincent is involved with the princess, and it would've went dandy if they didn't start… you know. S. E. X.

Zelda looked around and then saw it on the other side of the room. She pointed to it, "Its over there."

Vincent pulled up his slacks, laced his boots, and stood up to go fetch his shirt. Zelda couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he walked half naked in her room. He stood with nearly the same fair skin she had, a great upper body, and he was something more that kept Zelda coming back. He pulled it over his head and made sure the sleeved came up to his wrist. He looked back to her, "Next time, don't rip it off me. It stretches…"

"Oh like you were complaining before," Zelda said. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

He shrugged and began his search for his trench coat. "Its nothing Zelda. Silvia probably won't let you live it down if she found out that you were sleeping with someone. It'd be even worse if your dad would to wake up and walk in." He found his trademark piece of clothing and put it on. He fixed the collar and walked over to Zelda. He bent down and kissed her, "I'll see you in a few then…"

Vincent said goodbye and left the room. Zelda sighed and decided to go get bathed and dressed. As the warm water ran down her naked body, she thought back to the people she'd have to tell about her and Vincent. There was her father, obviously. She would have to tell Silvia. Then there were the people who made her bed.

Zelda, get to Link already.

She stopped the water. There was Link to think about. Zelda didn't know what was going to happen with him. She cared a lot for him but… just not like that. He was there for her all the time. He was more like the brother, the close friend, and the one she could run to all her problems with. Anyone else getting that she's just not into the guy? Zelda toweled herself off and then there was a rap at the door. She tied the towel around her and went to answer it. It was Silvia.

Zelda was a beautiful woman, slender features, deep eyes, and simply stunning. But she was pretty much a pampered princess no matter how hard she tried to cover that up when she was younger. A tomboyish princess was a phase. But Zelda couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Silvia who, on the other hand, was drop dead sexy. First things first, and this always got on Zelda's nerves, was that somehow Malon and Silvia had the bigger and greater bust then she did. It not like her breast weren't fine but they were just filled out. You can almost see the wraps busting from Silvia's chest… Then Silvia was toned and curved. If there was an ounce of fat on Silvia, then it was somewhere the sun doesn't shine. That's actually not such a bad thing when you really think about it. Zelda, realize that you have some of the best legs anywhere…

"Oh Silvia, is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

In the same stoic face that she wore all the time, "Actually, its nothing but Link is here." Underneath that façade, she wanted nothing more than to drive one of her needles into Zelda. She really wanted to be in the princess' shoes. Silvia just wanted Link to notice her but she knew that he was in love with Zelda. Silvia figured if they at least loved each other then it didn't matter. He would be happy. That isn't going to stop the pent up jealousy though.

"Oh okay," Zelda added. "Um, tell him to wait and I'll be at the foyer as soon as I'm dressed."

Silvia nodded and turned around to walk to where Link waited. She spotted him looked through the eastern window that rose right to the ceiling. The sun drenched Link in a golden aura that accented his golden strands of heaven. With his right arm propped up on the wall to give him support, Silvia noted that his tunic was getting a little too tight for him. She could've practically counted the muscles that rippled beneath. And Silvia couldn't help but love the green hat that he always wore. "Uh, Link?"

He turned to her, flashing his perfect smile. "What is it Silvia?" he asked. His voice smooth and gentle. "Is Zelda coming out?"

Her face saddened but he didn't catch it. "Oh, not immediately. She has to get dressed first but she'll be with us soon enough."

Then an awkward silence fell. Silvia didn't want to walk away and be rude but nothing was going on between them. Link was waiting for Zelda, not her. She prayed for something to happen. Anything that could just show up and cause some sort of-

Vincent whistled a familiar tune as he walked into the foyer. He had his hands in his pockets and his head up as he nodded over to Link and Silvia. Link and Silvia both had the same thoughts about Vincent. While he made Malon happy, it was hard to get past his arrogant shell that seemed to have been reinforced by Malon's departure. He was more closed off and instead of just being witty, he was just being a smart-ass. Of course, even for the Sheikah, they couldn't see that he only opened up to Zelda.

"Good morning', Vincent," Silvia said.

"Mornin', " Vincent said back. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He stared at both Link and Silvia, "Now this is a pretty picture. Shiekah and hero, too bad no one ever thought of this before."

We know better, right?

Silvia's face fired up and became a beat red. As she turned to hide her embarrassment, Link simply glared down at Vincent. "What brings you here so early in the morning, Vincent?"

"I could ask you the exact same question, Link," Vincent retorted. He smirked. Okay, that smirk was the physical manifestation of the grand ego, all the arrogance, the entirety of his confidence, and all of Vincent's self love. That's why it pissed off so many people. That's why when he didn't have anyone in the world to turn to the smirk has its greatest effect. "You and Zelda aren't together after all, so there's really no reason for you to be here. Wait…" Vincent cupped his ear, "I think I hear another damsel in distress."

Link had enough and stormed into Vincent's face. It didn't matter if he was just an inch or two taller, Link grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up to the wall. "I really don't know what Malon ever saw in you. You've got to be the most self-centered individual I have ever met."

"Oh Link," Vincent said. "And here I don't have anything nice to say about you."

"Link," Silvia said, appearing next to them in a blink of an eye. Boy, are Sheikah's fast. She tried to pry Link off of Vincent, "Come on, just leave him alone. Don't let him get to you."

Link let go of Vincent. Where did this temper come from? "You really should watch that mouth of yours."

"Or what?" Vincent taunted. "You'll hurt me again?" He scoffed, "I don't think so…"

"I didn't know everyone was going to be here," Zelda said as she walked into the room. Either she hadn't listened to Vincent's comment or she was just playing ignorance. Oh Zelda, you can't get blinded by love. Then again, Vincent isn't at total fault. Either way, both of them have to wake up from their surreal dream and smell the coffee.

"Zelda!" Link said ecstatically. His mood did a complete turnaround with her in the room. He began to walk over to her and she did the same.

Cue that sappy love music.

What could've been one of those moments fit for a fairy tale didn't happen as Zelda walked past Link and went over to Vincent. Link stopped and looked over to his princess. Deciding the reason they were so close was that Zelda still helped deal with his loss of Malon. His happiness didn't falter as he turned back. "Zelda, I have something to tell you…"

"Wait, let me go first," Zelda requested. More like demanded really, but she has an image to keep up. She took Vincent's arm in hers, "Um… I'm not sure how to say this but; Vincent and I are sort of together. I love him… and he loves me."

Link's world was rocky as is but this was like taking the megaton hammer and shattering and destroying whatever happiness he had. To figure that Link was going to tell Zelda how he felt about her. And then what happened? Well, there's no need to ask, its pain and simply that all what Zelda delivered to Link. It would've been easier if Zelda took the Master Sword and spiked it through his heart. At least Link knew he wouldn't live any longer with the pain of rejection. And after all he had to do to get to where he was at Link was fed up. He knew life wasn't fair but this was too much.

But he wasn't just going to blow up. Not yet anyways. "Th-that's great Zelda," was the only thing he could mutter. "I have to get going…"

This all seems vaguely familiar. It's like everyone in Hyrule is in love with someone who doesn't love them back. What's going on? This is seriously the last time this is ever going to happen. Let's just hope and ask Link that he doesn't go off the deep end. The last thing Hyrule needs is for a fallen hero to take his vendetta out on the county and its entire people. Now that just wrong and evil…

Vincent coughed. Talk about timing. "Maybe we should stop him Zelda," he said.

Zelda turned to him, "Well, right now, I want a piece of my cherry flavored white chocolate." She put her arms around Vincent and kissed him. "Understand?"

Silvia could not believe how Zelda could be so callous toward Link. How could anyone do that in the first place? Link was a shining example of what a hero should be. He selflessly put himself in harm's way, he traversed through mountains, rivers, forests, and even time itself to bring peace to Hyrule. And all he really wanted was to be happy. Happy with the princess he risked life and limb to save from the clutches of a great evil. But nooooooooo… princess Zelda wanted nothing more than to have a little fun. A little fun with a man who just suffered the greatest loss a man can take. The Shiekah warrior stamped over to Zelda, tore her away from Vincent and slammed her against the wall.

Zelda, wide-eyed and fearful, watched as Silvia brought her left fist up. Clenched with anger, she shot it but intentionally missed her mark and slammed into the wall. Silvia was steamed. She pledged to never let harm befall the princess but there were something that even a princess shouldn't do. Silvia couldn't take Zelda's actions and let go of Zelda before she started to walk away.

Vincent, being the guardian angel that he is, wouldn't let that attempt slide past. He took his usual stride over to Silvia and turned her around. And she caught him entirely by surprise as her left came crashing into his jaw, sending him back and onto his rear end. He rubbed his sore jaw, "That's a hell of a left you got…" Silvia caught his eyes as he looked up at her. And it was then she noticed it… or rather the lack of. Behind his crimson orbs wasn't much except the same arrogant redhead that was getting up. He was different with Malon, when his eyes had the glint of happiness and love. No, this time there were no emotions. It was safe to say that Vincent was emotionally destroyed. Silvia stepped back and then took off; running the direction Link took.

And not far from the castle was Link. He sat below the tree on the way to the castle. Silvia slowed down and approached Link. "Link?" she asked, cautious on how to speak to him. "Are you okay?"

Link stood up, silent in doing so. He looked over to her with his piercing blue eyes. "Silvia, I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find someone to hold close. To love forever. To take in my arms and grow old with…"

"Link…" she uttered, totally sympathetic. She walked over to him. She didn't dare touch his handsome face. Link wasn't ready and she knew that. Zelda knew the same but decided to use it to her advantage. "I've known Zelda most of my life. She's a great person on the outside but…"

Link looked at her. He stared into her ruby-like eyes with his orbs holding a majestic river. "Say it… I don't care anymore."

"…she's just isn't the princess you love. She's really self centered, she's really vain, and, well, she's a hussy," Silvia said. "You deserve better. You deserve someone who'll love you. Zelda isn't it. I doubt even now that she loves Vincent…"

Link sighed, "I knew something was wrong with him ever since he walked in and came off as a sarcastic jerk. Vincent lost the one person that mattered most in the world. I know now how that feels."

Silvia watched as Link looked down on the ground and began to walk away. She wanted to stop him. She could've stopped him. Oh, what evil mastermind thought it would be perfect enough for Silvia to just let Link go on by himself? "Link?"

"I have to think things through…" he said, without turning back. "Thanks for trying, Silvia. It means a lot…" He kept on walking toward the market place. There was a dark cloud over his golden head that would surely grow more menacing as time progressed. Link wasn't sure about what he was going to do. But he was going to do something.

And Silvia felt this. She knew something was going to happen…


	3. Blooming Anger

A/N: Okay… some good news. Shinobi Kitten, being the sexy femme with enormous power over me, had me update old stories of mine so I may leave fanfiction in peace. Well, it may not have been her true intention but… I figured what the hell, nothing is more fun than writing fanfiction. So I'm going to stay. Some may not care and some may. But whatever you know, fanfiction is fanfiction. We interpret some characters differently and sometimes we may give them some new personalities. Which isn't all to farfetched judging how people can change.

Blooming Anger

Silvia looked down at her small dragon. She was in a brightly lit room and her little dragon sat in the middle, with all lights on him. The dragon stood on its short legs, looking bored and tired. Its eyes were half open as the lights around it hardly bothered it. All he wanted was too sleep all nice and comfortable next to Silvia in bed. But no, he had come down with something. And Silvia, while she was supposed to be all hush hush, wasn't all hush hush with him feeling a little under the weather. So Drakeus had a small cold. So what if whenever he sneezed fire came out. But Silvia sort of liked it when the fiery sneezes burnt Zelda's prized curtains… or her dresses. It wasn't Silvia's fault if Drakeus thought it was rather comfortable sleeping in Zelda's closet. That was one way at getting back at her for her little destruction of Link's heart. But Silvia put on a fake frown when Zelda got mad. And when Zelda's back was turned, she smiled at Drakeus and gave him a small treat. And Zelda's back was turned in interesting ways. It could've been up against the wall, or her bed's backboard, or sometimes toward Vincent.

But there isn't time to make fun of Zelda. Little Drakeus was sick with something. Not exactly sure with what, Silvia took him to resident doctor in the market. Or vet. Whatever people that treated sick animals were called back in the day. Actually, to someone who treated animals more specifically of Drakeus's caliber and rarity. But come on, you hardly ever find a baby dragon, let alone someone who knows how to treat them. But Silvia did, and that's where she was. And Drakeus stood on the wooden table, covered in a paper that was dotted with legendary animals: adorable versions of dragons, unicorns, and serpents, whatever your mind could think up of. Drakeus stood there, staring off into the wall with a thermometer in his mouth. Hopefully it was strong enough to protect itself from the rows of sharp fangs that filled up Drakeus's mouth.

And then, on the other side of the table, bent down the mountain of a man. Seriously, he was a big fella. He stood at very reasonable height of around six foot nine, maybe ten inches. That was pretty tall for any Hylian. And he wasn't soft spoken like some giants sometimes turn out to be. He had a booming voice and he sure knew how to use it when he needed to. His dark blond hair fell long and bushy, the same with his ridiculous beard. Both fell quite low, maybe even a bit farther than Zelda's hair. With his massive hands, he plucked the thermometer from Drakeus's mouth. Don't worry; it was fine – not a scratch on it. He stood back up to full height and stared at the temperature reached with his big, oceans of what were called eyes. "Interesting…" was all that he muttered.

"Well?" she asked. Silvia really wanted to know if Drakeus was fine or not. And she hoped for the former. She really didn't want anymore bad news. There was already too much on her plate as is. She had to deal with the fact that Zelda was using a perfectly fine man for her own selfish whims. And it was all there that Zelda didn't so much as actually love Vincent. She may have been in love with the idea of being in love with the Aegis man, but she wasn't in love with him. If Zelda were in love with him, than she could see the emptiness in his eyes. And then there was the fact that Link had pulled a disappearing trick. For almost two weeks he hasn't been seen by anyone and that was starting to get to Silvia. But the rational part of her knew better. It at least knew that Link was the Hero of Time; that he would be prepared to deal with anything that would bother him. Hopefully.

"Drakeus has nothing more than a cold," said the giant. His name was Bruce, a fitting name for a giant. Hell, he could give some Gorons a run for their money. He turned around and went deeper into his place of work. He opened a cupboard and dug around to find a bag. The cupboard, and everything else inside the clinic, was made with Bruce's height in mind. If Bruce weren't around, you'd need a step latter to even attempt to try to find what he was looking for. He took out the bag of pills and walked over, back to the table. He took a few of the pills out and put them in a bottle. He handed them to Silvia, "Give him one of these a day. They're a little bitter, so maybe you should ground them up and sprinkle it in his food. If he doesn't get better, come back to me within the week."

"Thanks so much," Silvia said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that Drakeus only has a cold. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm just glad it isn't anything worse. I really don't think I could handle Drakeus being sick at this moment." She picked up Drakeus from the table and cradled him in her arms. She shot a smile at Bruce and started to turn around.

Bruce looked at her with concern. He had known Silvia for a long time. And well enough to know that Silvia never had too much on her plate to worry like such. So if something was going wrong, then something was really wrong. Bruce managed to stop her with his voice, "What's wrong Silvia? Something is up with you isn't it? Is it that Gerudo man that Zelda is keeping close?"

Silvia stopped and racked her brain. Zelda had no new Gerudo at all with her. No body else possessed the red hair and red eyes that would accompany any Gerudo. Except… of course. Silvia mentally slapped herself. Vincent! Vincent had red hair and red eyes. And with a quick look, he could pass of as a Gerudo. Well, he did have pointed ears, but sometimes his red hair covered them enough. But he wasn't tanned. Well, come on, there has to be come variation. And there was the whole 100 years for a Gerudo man. Silvia took a note to ask him about that later. But she was dead certain he was Hylian. At least, more Hylian than anything else. She turned back to Bruce, "I'm sure he isn't Gerudo. But… it's not all his fault or the root of it all. It's really Zelda, she's not really the person she lets on… sometimes I'm sure that Hyrule would be better if its fate isn't in her hands. And because she chose Vincent over… one of our other friends, well he has been taking it rather hard."

"You mean Link, do you?" he asked.

Silvia looked away, "Yeah…" She turned back, "but it's not fair to him. I want to help."

Bruce gave a small smile that should've comforted her if she saw it. But Silvia was a Sheikah, she knew his sign of empathy. "Things have to work out things for themselves. I know you want to help, but things like this are best worked out through the people themselves. I can't tell if it's be better or for worse."

Silvia nodded and walked out of the clinic. And it was bright outside. Really bright. And she thought inside was bright. And the sun was a scorcher that afternoon. If she had to judge, she would think that the temperature would near triple digits. So as she brought up her open palm to shield her eyes from the hot rays, she looked around the market. She potted Vincent and Zelda a bit far off. They were passing shop after shop with Zelda's arm wrapped around Vincent's. And Zelda stopped in front of one store. Silvia remembered that store. It was where Zelda picked up her… eveningwear. And she was pointing to something inside. Silvia hoped that Zelda wasn't motioning to the black, skimpy, negligee… complete with stockings, lace, and heels. At least show some respect for yourself, Zellie. But no, what did she do? She led Vincent inside the store. And you didn't have to be a Sheikah to see the leash around Vincent's neck.

And as she looked around, she spotted that blond slice of heaven that had been on her mind for so long. There he was, still in his green tunic, the white tights, and the cute hat. He stood at his front door, locking it. And that's something new. No one in Hyrule really locks their doors. Doors are usually open no matter what time it was. And it must be nice living somewhere where you could just step out and not lock your doors. But some people… the hero… who break in and break stuff. And take all the rupees you stored in the ceramic pots. And why would you hide money in a pot? That's like hiding money under the bed, just not a good idea. Do what Link did: deposit it into a bank. I'm sure that's where some of the Aegis fortune is at.

And Silvia watched as Link began his way across the market. He simply wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He bumped into people without saying sorry, stepped on someone's shoe. Link simply wasn't himself. And the way he carried himself was different. His head was down, so those blond tresses of hair covered his baby blues, hiding them from the world. And his cap didn't even billow… the wind wasn't with him. All it did was sway back and forth with the motions of his walking. And he started for the temple pass all the shops. Silvia raised an eyebrow. She looked down to Drakeus and he, somehow knowing what was going through her mind, nodded.

Link looked up to temple. He wanted some answers. And where else would a hero chosen by the Goddesses go when he needed answers. And he walked up to it, going through the open door way. The temple of time, a sanctuary for those who wanted to express their faith, and Link's was wavering He remembered the last time he had to go inside the temple. Even more when he first had to go inside. All the way at the front was that alter with three indentations for three gems. And Link had gotten them all. All per Zelda's request. Go and get them, that way we can protect Hyrule. Ganondorf wont be able to get them if they're not where they supposed to be. But Zelda didn't do it herself. Oh, and forget the excuses she could've used. Oh, Impa and Silvia wouldn't let her, there would be a full search her. Lock up all the suspicious looking people, all the homeless, and especially all the big turtle and tortoises. No, if Zelda really were the headstrong tomboy, she would've got out of the castle and grabbed them herself. But, she's a princess, wouldn't want her dress getting dirty or ripped. But wait, doesn't Vincent, or by her request, rip off her dress when she wants some luvin'? Yeah, men are fools when it comes to love.

And the newly added benches lined up along the red carpet. Why it took so long for the temple to get 'em, who knows? But they are there now. And as Link walked up the aisle, Silvia watched from the shadows. Part of her wished that she could be waiting at the front, in a white dress. Something old and something blue on too… He stopped half way through and sat down on a bench. He sat down and kept his head down. He then looked up and dropped down the cushion thing that helps your knees from getting sore. But as anyone who did it before, those don't work no matter how full of fluff they were. Link was on his knees, his head down and his hands tangled together. And his eyes opened for a moment, staring off far away… into the shadows.

He sighed and closed them again, "Goddesses… Din, Nayru, Farore, please. I want to know if there's something you have planned for me. Show me something, a sign or… I don't know. Something! Anything! I don't understand how Zelda could've just forgotten all we've been through. How she could just choose someone else. I mean, she should be happy. But… I don't know."

And nothing.

And Link stood up from his seat. He only wanted one thing and that was a freaking answer. And the Goddesses were just too busy to give him anything. He walked up to the alter in the front. His eyes were narrowed in anger. He needed to know that through all the trials he had been through, there was some light at the end of the tunnel. He slammed his fist into the black stone, "Just a sign…" A tear came down his left eye and caressed his cheek before dropping down.

And the door opened. Rather noisily too. And there, light shining on it and all, was the Master Sword, Sword of Evil's bane. Crafted by some unknown person, given its power by some weird way, driven into its pedestal by some unknown hero. But it sat there now because of Link, but it had never needed to have been released. If only Zelda thought things through than just rushing into stopping Ganondorf, than Link would've never needed to pick it up. But it was a beautifully crafted blade; Link admitted that. Handled pretty well, not too heavy, not too light.

Link walked around and up the steps to the circled area where the sword was kept. He closed the gap between himself and the sword. And he looked down at it. It stood there, mighty and tall. It had a purpose, unlike Link. It was made to counter evil, and so was Link. But Link's job was done. That sword's wasn't. It would wait for the next hero to pull it out. But it showed itself to Link once again. And Link wondered why, out of all the times, it revealed its place to him one more time. Link brought his gloved hand to it and touched its hilt. The leather felt welcoming under his fingers.

Come on Link, take me out for a spin. It'd be fun, just a whirl around the field. Those peahats deserve some talking to. Thoughts like those surfaced into Link's mind and they started to bug him. The sword wasn't a toy. But Link wanted to but he couldn't. But he wanted to. But he couldn't. And his mind argued with himself for a while before he decided to give caution to the wind and wrapped his left hand around sword's hilt. And then his right joined and he pulled out the blade. And Link stood there with the Master Sword in his hand. And it felt good to have it back in his hands again.

"Link?" Silvia asked. She stood at the opening of the doors, Drakeus in her arms, staring at Link.

Link looked at the sword in his hands for a minute. There was that magically appearing scabbard on his back too. He turned back to face Silvia, a small smile on his face. He was really happy to see her. He didn't know why, but he was. She stood there, wanting to know if something was wrong. And she was quite the looker too, Link never noticed that. "Silvia, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Silvia said. She was a bit irritated at his question. She didn't need to hear that. She sighed, "I followed you in here, it's the first time I've seen you in two weeks Link. Two weeks. And what do I see you do but lock your door and walk here. And now I found you with the Master Sword in your hand."

"Yeah, well," Link started. He sheathed the Mater Sword. The sword has an innumerable amount of powers and abilities within its steel. And it was helping Link understand things, help him see clearer. And Link was a person that couldn't have been blinded so easily before. Sure, some things were just too hard to see. But other things weren't. He walked up to her, "What you see is what you get. But, why were you following me? Something you want to tell me?"

Silvia's face became slowly reddened. Link had gotten pretty close to her, and her reason for following him was her own. But it's not hard to see why she followed him. "I- I- was just worried about you, that's all."

Remember, it's not hard to see why she followed him, even with that answer. And Link saw things a bit clearer now. But if he did figure it out, he didn't let on that he knew. He simply smiled at her, "Your one of the few good people left in the world, Silvia."

He passed her. Silvia could tell that something was different with Link. But the one thing she could tell was that he had some confidence back in him. At least, he held his head up when he walked away from her. But he left her with strange words. And that somewhat troubled her. What exactly did he mean by them. Silvia turned around to see where he was going but he was gone. Poof, now you see him now you don't.

Silvia, a little distraught with Link, decided to leave the temple. It all felt too surreal to her. There he was, praying for an answer. He gets up and quickly becomes angered by the silence. And then the door of time opened, and in there stood the Master Sword. And he took it, for no real reason. It just wasn't sitting well. She kept her blue eyes on the ground as she walked back into the marketplace. Raising her head, she spotted Zelda and Vincent making their way to her. Yeah, he still had that leash on. And in his right hand, the one not entangled with Zelda's, was a bag. Oh, what could it be? Maybe it was a present Zelda bought for her favorite boy toy. The one he didn't need to wear, but the one she would wear in bed? But as they walked together, Silvia noticed how shallow of a couple they were. It was all pain, no love. But Silvia only really wanted to help Vincent, out of the two. Zelda was beyond the point for some aid.

And as Silvia explained her situation with Drakeus, Zelda had the gall to put on a pathetic excuse of a sympathetic smile. Zelda, for all she cared, could care less if Drakeus was sick or not. Hell, she would probably be happier if the little demon was rotting away at Death Mountain. And Silvia knew it was just a façade. She was a Sheikah after all, they could see through people's lies. And Zelda was playing the biggest one of them all, lying to the people of Hyrule, to Vincent, to herself, to Silvia, and especially to Link. But did she care? No, she just wanted those few hours of fun. Maybe she had heard of Vincent's track record? And applying more BS, Zelda gave her these words: "Oh Silvia, you should take the rest of the day off. You need to take care of that little baby. We wouldn't want him getting any worse, right? Don't worry about me, I have my Vincent to protect me if anything happens."

Translation: "Silvia, you can take the rest of the day off. I _really_ can't wait to get back to the castle and fuck Vincent's brains out."

But why should Silvia argue with that? She would gladly grab the opportunity to be by herself than to be around our slutty princess Zelda. Silvia had stomached the thought of the princess having that kind of fun for long enough. And with a simple nod, Silvia decided that she would just leave those two alone. And as the two of them walked passed her, toward the castle, Silvia sighed and disappeared. Although, not as quietly as Link had done… but it was better than walking.

Back at her home, the house that belonged to Impa at Kakiriko, Silvia could finally do what she wanted to do. She left Drakeus on her bed as Silvia went around the house, making things tidy and clean again. She visited the local market in the village to buy some fresh produce to make a good dinner. Kakiriko's market wasn't as big as the one in the castle, but it served its purpose. And sometimes things were a bit fresher. It was a mean little joke the villagers played, they kept the cream of the crop and give the castle the rest. So while the castle got more, the village got the best. They were just lucky that the village grew a good bulk of the produce them and the castle needed.

So when Silvia returned home, she made dinner. Drakeus managed to wake up and was well enough to give Silvia a hand. Or claw. She smiled down at her small dragon and petted the top of his head. She loved to fiddle around with the little stubs for horns he had. Drakeus closed his eyes happily and smiled, wagging his tail. Soon dinner was ready and Silvia served herself and Drakeus. She made sure to ground up a pill into his food so that Drakeus wouldn't try anything and incinerate the thing before it touched his throat. And night was steadily becoming darker.

Walking up the stairs with Drakeus in her arms, she laid him on her bed. In a little bit of self-indulgence, Silvia had her own canopy bed. We all deserved a bit of guilty pleasures, and Silvia's was a canopy bed. She changed into her interesting nightwear. What was so different was that the back was cut out, right out in the shape of her back tattoo. It was the eye all Sheikah's brandished on their clothing, even done in red ink. And Silvia hated sleeping with it covered, so she made sure that it wasn't. She crawled into bed, on her side, with her back toward an open window. It was much too hot to keep it closed.

And in the dead of night, a dark figure was in Kakiriko. On his back was a sword and on his head was a floppy hat. Still, as it were made of lead. He crossed the village looking for a specific house. And he found it, with its window open. He let out a small chuckle. Short and a bit amused. Sometimes he wondered if the Goddesses did smile upon him time to time. But he knew better, he knew that Hyrule was better off in the hands of a worthy Hylian. He knew Ganondorf just wanted to conquer the country, but he wasn't good enough to lead it. But Link thought about it, and wondered if saving Hyrule was even at all worth it. Zelda was a no better substitute. He had fooled himself thinking that she was as pure as an angel's feather. But all that shattered when it became clear that she was really only interested in becoming a demon with two backs.

Not like her. And Link had been a fool for not seeing it earlier.

He pulled out that miraculous piece of equipment named the hookshot. Or was it the longshot? It was one of those, but they both did the same. A true marvel of Hyrule's technological prowess. Nothing like it in the world. And Link was an expert at using it. And he used it to get through the open window, barely making a sound. No one notices how swift and stealthy Link can be. He snuck passed castle guards, pirates, Gerudo, plenty of enemies, and yet that is often forgotten.

He stood up and saw the sleeping Silvia, and he couldn't help but love the tattoo. She lay beautifully, drenched in the soft moonlight. Her skin, almost glowing like his old friend… And Link's expression slowly curved down for a frown. He looked down to the floorboards. He just wanted to be with someone, and he wondered if Silvia would be that someone. What he had planned would go against her oath to the royal family. He couldn't ask that of her, to go against her duties and responsibilities. Even if he did began to notice the feelings she had and the ones he had, the ones that were overshadowed by the one he thought he had for Zelda. He wondered how Vincent dealt with them.

He walked closer to her, careful not to make a sound. She was obviously tired. Link would've liked to know why but he didn't want to wake her. He easily sat himself down next to her, his head turned to see her. To take in her figure. And he debated whether he should do what he wanted to do. Things of the heart weren't his area. But with her sleeping figure right there, so enticing and welcoming, Link decided to do it.

He lay down next to her, his nose finding the sweet smell of her hair. He placed an arm around her and closed his eyes. He would've given up everything to have a moment like that everyday. To be next to someone he cared for. But even then, he had a pang in his heart for taking advantage of Silvia's fatigue and emotions for him. He wasn't any better than the hussy of a princess… but he just wanted it for a night. For one night that was all he asked for.

And Silvia, feeling her tattoo up against something, her back arched a bit. But she knew there was no threat. Half asleep, half awake, she didn't want for the man next to her to leave. And even in the darkness, she knew it was Link. His ungloved hand around her, making sure she was safe. And for that moment, she realized she could let down her guard. She didn't have to be the Sheikah warrior, trained since birth to be a stealthy assassin and guardian of the princess. She was the woman next to the hero, there to help him when he's down, to be with him. And while it felt surreal, Silvia didn't want that dream to end. She and him, together in a loving embrace. That was enough for her snuggle closer to him and actually let the sandman come and take her away.

And then that early bird cockadoodledo'd. Silvia instantly sat up in bed as she heard nature's alarm clock go off. She looked beside her only to see no one there. Drakeus was curled up next to her stomach and that was it. She figured it was all a dream. A small gust of wind blew through the open window. Chilly. It was a chilly squall. Hyrule was getting too fickle. It needed to decide whether it wanted to be hot or cold. Silvia put on her tunic before she did anything else. She would have to report to the castle soon. She really didn't want to go, she would've rather endured the process of getting the tattoo again. But as she walked down the stairs, she noticed something on the bottom of the banister. It was that forest green hat.

Silvia stared at it before she grabbed it. It was his, and now her dream seemed that much more real. Silvia felt the material under her fingers. But she felt something inside. Opening up the mouth, Silvia looked inside to find a small note. She pulled it out and looked at it, noticing it that was folded in half. Silvia didn't know what to do. She, for the few times in her life, felt a little scared. She wanted to know what was inside, but she was scared of what it may say. Biting her lip, she opened the note to see Link's handwriting. And she read it.

'I'm sorry' 

She read it again and again. I'm sorry was all it said. And Silvia wondered what exactly was Link sorry about. She didn't know what. She sighed and folded the note again and tucked it away in her short's pockets. Then she looked down at the hat. She would have to return it to him. Unless, he wanted for her to keep it. Silvia didn't know and decided to give it back to him, whenever that may be.


	4. A Shadowed Shatter

A/N: Here we go again.

A Shadowed Shatter

"You will be on your best behavior, right Vincent?" Zelda asked from behind her dressing screen. The silhouette of her semi naked body was easily noticeable, but that wouldn't matter to someone who had seen her naked body before.

And so Vincent stood in the middle of Zelda's room. His hands were in his jacket's pockets. He stared in Zelda's general direction but his mind was only half in his head. Her last statement reached him though. "Of course Zelda," he said in an indifferent tone. "I'll be good for your father. I know how important first impressions are." He sighed and took the seat from her vanity mirror and sat down in it.

Zelda stepped from the screen in a very dark crimson dress. More than anything it was inspired by Vincent's preference in the color. "Like dress I bought the other day?" she asked. She span around in place for Vincent to look at each side to her. "Usually I don't buy dresses like these but I figured you would like it."

Vincent did admit that she looked really good in the dress. She somehow got the deep scarlet to work for her. And Zelda also didn't mention that, aside from the color, the style of the dress was unusual for her to buy. Especially with the way the dress cut so it revealed some of her cleavage. And the lace that poked from the inside made it more enticing. Zelda looked good in it. And Vincent said that with his fake smile.

Zelda returned his smile with one of hers, although it had more emotion behind it than his. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her head up and laid her lips on his. She stepped away for a minute, "Okay, so can you go down and wait while I fetch my father. I have to soften him up before he meets you."

Vincent nodded and Zelda let him go. He strode passed her and walked out of the open door. For someone who was going to meet their lover's father, he was unnervingly calm. He walked down the cold halls of the castle. Deep down, Vincent didn't care for meeting Zelda's father, king or not. And he honestly did like Zelda but he couldn't bring himself to love another person. And he figured Zelda should know that.

He soon found himself alone in the dark room Zelda told him to go. It seemed very reminiscent to the library back at his family's manor. There was the fireplace and the chairs in front of it. It was a small, dark room that worked more like an old man's one place to call his own after the day is done. Vincent's mind wondered if the king sometimes came in there with a smoking jacket and a pipe to unwind after a long day of ruling. A faint touch of tobacco did hang in the air and Vincent knew that scent. His uncle used to export it as much as he liked to smoke it.

Vincent took a seat in one of the chairs. He sunk into the dark leather, giving Vincent a comfortable seat. His free left hand rubbed his eyes and then combed through his hair. He felt tired. Vincent stared down at the fireplace, watching the fire burn through the logs. Absent mindedly, Vincent's right hand fiddled with the item he held in his jacket's pocket. Soft and velvety, the small box comforted his fingers as they danced on its surface. He pulled out the box from the depths of his jacket and stared at its closed form. He flipped it open, the lid making a soft creak, and in the soft light the golden ring glistened.

Silvia walked into the chamber and saw the redhead. The top of his head was just poking through from the back of the chair. Quietly she walked up to Vincent and peeked to see what he was doing. She doubted it he would be thinking of anything wholesome to do with the princess. She had caught them far too many times together in her room in the early morning to think otherwise. She didn't expect Vincent to be sitting alone by himself, his arm propped up to support his head staring down at a symbol of rejection.

Drakeus, who had been simply floating above Silvia's head, left her side and drifted over to Vincent. He landed on the redhead's lap and looked up at him with his soft eyes.

"Silvia, why not try less sneaking in?" Vincent asked. He knew she was there now, thanks to little Drakeus. "You may sneak into something you might not want to see one day. And the only person you would have to blame is yourself.

Vincent, while a little less cold, acted like a jerk only to protect himself from any more heartache. He didn't need another person getting close to his heart and then taking the megaton hammer and slamming it down hard on it… again. So if he could discourage people from getting close, than there would be no way for someone to hurt him again. And that was all he wanted… that and a drink.

Silvia made her physical self known to Vincent. She stood in front of him and watched as single tear fell from the corner of his falcon-like eyes and descend his face. She saw him put away the ring and the he wiped away the tear. Silvia needed to get one question out. "Vincent, why are you with Zelda?"

For the first time she had ever seen, he was lost for words. He looked down to the floor, "Zelda… I… we… I don't know. I lost Malon and Zelda was there to scoop me up and tell me that she was there for me. Then one thing lead to another and here we are, waiting for the king to give his evaluation of me. She supposed to love me but…"

"You don't love her," Silvia said, like she was reading his mind. She slightly nodded in understanding and sat down on the other chair's arm. She wanted to make sure she could keep her eyes on Vincent. Not because she thought he was going to do anything, but because she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. "You know she believes she's head over heels for you."

"I doubt it," Vincent said. He began to gently stroke the small dragon that was in his lap. He gave his version of a smile and curled up to the gentle touch of Vincent's digits. "If she really thinks she's in love with me than she's more naïve than she makes her self out to be. She does carry the Triforce of Wisdom after all."

"How do you-"

"So she should know better than to believe that I love her," Vincent said callously and without falter. "And should know better than to fall in love with me." He took a deep breath and began to fiddle with the box in his jacket. "But I'll admit that I do like being with her. If I hadn't met Malon or fallen in love with her, I think I could see myself happy with Zelda. But not anymore. I should move on but I can't."

"So you're just going to live this charade?" Silvia asked. She was getting a bit irritated at Vincent. Sure, at first he pulled a sappy story but now it was just pitiful. She looked down at Vincent, "How about you stop feeling sorry for yourself? You have Zelda who so willingly gave herself to you. It may be a little hard but you can find someone else. If anything, you already did! Why cant you just be happy?"

Vincent stood up from his chair. That gave Drakeus a rude awakening. The little dragon quickly recovered and hovered away back to Silvia. His eyes were a very narrow seriousness. They were very vicious if one were to peer into them. "Forgive me for giving my heart to one woman who then in turn shattered it one swift move. And then forgive me for trying to find solace in someone else." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I need a drink."

"You've been at the bottom of the bottle a lot lately," Silvia commented. She had to admit, she had seen him drink far more than she ever could and still say his ABC's backwards perfectly. Whether that was good or not would vary from person to person. And Silvia could hold her own, apparently due in part to her Sheikah training. "Ever think of moving on to something more better for you? Like, I don't know, apple cider?"

"I could…" Vincent said. He gave his arrogant smirk, "But I don't plan on doing so."

Silvia gave an annoyed grunt. "Your impossible sometimes, I don't know how Zelda puts up with you."

"Oh, Silvia, you came too," Zelda's voice said from the entrance.

Both Vincent and Silvia turned their heads to the entrance to see Zelda with her father. She was beaming happily as she lead her father inside his old resting place. The King himself never had stepped foot in the room again since his late wife had passed. He refused to leave his daughter with no one. So quitting smoking, and by an extent, stop returning to that room was his first priority. He wasn't too far passed his prime and looked well enough to keep leading his kingdom for quite a few more years. Hopefully anyways, who knows if another evil lurks not too far away, biding his time…

"Of course I'm here, my princess," Silvia said. She rolled her eyes; sometimes her princess could be such a blonde. It was more that Zelda had little common sense. Sure she was bright and wise… supposedly. But there were times when that all escaped her. It must be that she's so nervous that her father was going to meet the man who had deflowered her and been with her for a while now. But she wasn't going to say that. "Drakeus got better anyways, so I can focus on my duty. Remember princess that I have to protect you."

"Right," Zelda said. She looked over to her father, "There he is daddy, Vincent."

That was the cue for Vincent to step forward and offer his hand to the king. The sovereign of Hyrule took Vincent's hand and shook it, all the while giving Vincent a hearty smile that was noticeable through his golden, think beard. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be able to be on really good terms with an Aegis," the King said. He let go of Vincent's hand. He then turned his head to his daughter, "But if one makes my little muffin happy, then there isn't anything bad I can say about your family. Or, anything against this one anyways."

Vincent shot one of his great smiles. He should really consider acting, because Vincent could lie through his teeth to almost about anyone. "Yes, well, my father and I are quite different when we're compared side by side. He's far stricter and rule abiding than I could ever be. I'm sure he won't like me being with the princess either but we're… happy… and that's what matter more, right?"

Zelda smiled a bit and softly blushed. It was a bit hard to tell too, she did wear some blush after all. Bottom line: her cheeks became a bit redder. The King on the other hand still had his big smile on. "Of course that's what matters more. And you two seem to be happy with one another. And you have to be special if Zelda sneaks you into the castle so I wont know."

Vincent softly chuckled a bit but Zelda instantly glared at Silvia. But before anything more was said, the King added more. Which is really good timing. Who knows what Zelda would've said to Silvia right then? "Impa has noticed Vincent around, and kindly reported it to me whenever she saw him. I must say Vincent, you sure do like coming in early for breakfast."

That shut Zelda up. In a bit of repentance for what she may have done, she looked away from Silvia's eyes. On the other side of the room, Vincent and Silvia remained in their quiet and attentive state. But because the King did say something about Vincent, the redhead had little choice but to say something about it. "The cooking reminds me of home," he simply said. "And other than my brother and sister, mother, and to an extent my dad… that's all I really miss."

"You remind me a lot of him, Vincent," the King commented.

Vincent physically twitched. "I am not like him…"

Then it soaked into Silvia at last. She looked up to the King, "Wait, my aunt Impa has been here and I didn't know?" Yes, Impa was that good. Silvia crossed her arms a bit and Drakeus did the same. "How could she have come back and not have told me? Sometimes she's too secretive."

"Sheikah's pout?" Vincent asked as he looked over to her.

"Actually," the King said. "She was wondering when you were going to notice her. Says something about it being part of your training. How could she expect anyone to notice her when she's been doing that for years is beyond me. I'm sure it'll be easier for you now that you know she's around. Impa mentions you quite a bit when we're having dinner together, Silvia. And I think she has a good opinion on Vincent as well. Sometimes getting on her good side is a bit difficult."

Zelda, Vincent, and Silvia all raised their eyebrows a bit when they heard the thing about the King and Impa eating dinner together. That's news. "It was nice meeting you, Vincent," the King added once again. He sure does know how to drive a conversation. "But I have to get going. Even if Zelda's getting the crown soon, I still have my own regal duties to do."

The King gave Zelda a kiss on the forehead and left them in the room. Zelda took a deep breath and looked over to Vincent, "You did pretty good, Vincent. My daddy likes you."

"Of course, who wouldn't like me?" Vincent asked. He gave his arrogant smirk that Zelda seemed to love. She smiled at him and went up to him and kissed him. A bit to passionately for Silvia's stomach. Before she and Drakeus blew chunks, they left the room and waited outside for princess Zelda. And the princess didn't take much time coming out of the room either. Which came to Silvia as a surprise, she figured Zelda would've been in there for at least a quick moment.

"Princess, don't you have some studies?" Silvia asked. Silvia had to make sure that the princess did her lessons. Hyrule was in her hands. And the last thing Hyrule needed was a sex-crazed princess. A little too late but there was always a chance to change her into the wise leader Hyrule needs.

Zelda sighed, "I guess your right." She looked over to Vincent and gently kissed him. "I'll see you at dinner, right honey?"

"You got it," Vincent answered robotically. He smiled at Zelda and then Silvia before he went down the hall. He most likely had gone out through the gate and was going to some local tavern at the market.

Silvia followed Zelda to her study room and watched as the princess sat down and began her lesson for the day. Sometimes Silvia wondered if Zelda just sat there and just doodled but a quick check from Silvia while Zelda was being spoken to her by her tutor said otherwise. And Zelda sure did her work all the way through, never missing a sign or forgetting to carry a one.

So the young Sheikah sat on a chair, listening to the drone of Zelda's tutor and the pen on parchment scratching. She busied herself with having fun with Drakeus, making him stretch his wings and scratching between his horns. Sitting around waiting for Zelda got boring quick. And apparently this caught Zelda's attention. Excusing herself for a moment, Zelda turned to Silvia. "Silvia, you don't have to wait for me. I have to be here for another two or three hours. Why don't you go down and have fun for a while? Or at least take a breather. You seem bored."

See, Zelda isn't too bad.

Silvia thought about it for a moment. She knew her aunt was around somewhere, so Zelda would be safe enough without her around. Usually there was more to do but Impa hadn't shown herself to Silvia yet so all she had was to protect Zelda. So Silvia decided to take Zelda's offer. She stood up and bowed to her princess, "If you believe that is best, princess." Silvia took Drakeus with her and left Zelda to herself as she studied.

Taking a deep breath, finally free to do what she wanted, Silvia walked down the halls. She kept her eyes and ears open as she did, wanting to find her aunt as soon as possible. After a few trips around the castle and with nothing new, Silvia decided to go down to the market for some lunch. With the hot, triple digit reaching sun high in the sky, she trotted down to the marketplace. Maybe she could find Vincent and they could talk some more. He needed someone to help him and that someone had to be someone else than Zelda.

But amidst the sea of blonds and light browns, she didn't find that speck of red known as Vincent. That is until she heard his voice against the voice she longed for. Turning around, she saw Vincent outside of the tavern. No big surprise there. But right there with him was Link. His blond locks seemed a little too disheveled and sweat beaded his forehead. They weren't at yelling at each other yet but they were right on crossing that line soon.

"So, Vincent, tell me, how do you stand being used as nothing more than a simple play toy?" Link asked. He was goading the redhead, no doubt about it. And the scary thing was that Link's left hand was twitching, almost ready to spring to the sword on his back.

And unlike Link, Vincent was being a little bit more civil about it. At least he wasn't ready to draw his swords yet. "You say that like its such a bad thing," Vincent muttered to Link. "That's more than you could hope to be, though. How long have you loved her?" Oh, he just threw being civil out the window. That was a low blow and he knew that. But Vincent was an arrogant ass, and he'd take any opportunity to shove away people. So the pompous dirt bag used that on Link, and he should know better.

Link slugged him, just enough for Vincent to feel it but not fall over. They weren't at yells but right there at fistfights. Men can be such idiots when it comes down to their pride. And emotions. Silvia rushed over and before Vincent could retaliate, she stood in the middle of the two. "Stop it you two! You can't do that. Now, what's wrong?"

Vincent rubbed his cheek quickly with a pass of the back of his right hand, "Link stopped me from walking into the tavern here. Told me I've been visiting too often. And then I ask why does he even know that and he got on the defensive. And then he wanted to take some cheap shots, and look at we have now, a hero who cant take one."

"Vincent, stop that," Silvia intervened. "He was trying to help you out like how I was." She then turned to Link, "And how do you know he's been here lately?"

"So now you're on my case too?" Link asked. "I thought you were a better friend then that, Silvia."

Silvia liked Link, but she wasn't going to stand by and let Link say that. "Link, you're trying to help Vincent, that's good. It's just weird that you know where he's been at for these few weeks. I'm still a friend, Link and to you too Vincent."

Vincent crossed his arms and looked down at Silvia and Link, "That's so good to hear." Sarcastic undertones were as loud as a cucco when the sun rises. "Look, I'm hungry and pretty thirsty. So, if you would excuse me-"

"Vincent!" Silvia said. She looked up at him, "Can't you get it through your thick head that we're just trying to help you? Now if Link had caught you going in there enough to cause for worry, then that's bad and we should worry. You should stop drinking, I mean what about your liver?" Liver? Silvia was running out of things to make Vincent stop.

"Look, I'm still hungry," Vincent said with a sigh. "Oh, and nice hair Link. Where did that adorable hat of yours go?"

Link glared at him. "Just let him go, Silvia," Link said. "You can try to help people but sometimes it's not worth it. Sometimes you can do it and never get a thanks, try but they wont let you, or help them and they wouldn't ever care." He gave a dastardly chuckle and began to walk away. Away from Vincent who took the woman he loved, away from Silvia who seemed to mean so much more to him than anything else right then, and away from the bar because the smell was becoming too much for him.

"Link!" Silvia called out. She turned to Vincent, "All we're trying to do is help you out. You know, because Zelda isn't for you. She isn't good for you at all. You don't need to keep pushing us away. We're your friends Vincent." She gave him an empathetic look and took off for Link.

Vincent breathed in deep. He had heard them after all. It would be up to him to do what needed to be done. He kicked up some dirt, effectively scuffing up his heeled boots and put his hands in his pockets. And he realized what was in them. For so long he absent-mindedly looked at the ring. Stared at it. Cried in front of it. But he never realized he kept it and knew what it meant to him. He curled his fingers around the box and started to walk away from the tavern. No apple wine for him that day.

Silvia watched Link go into his house. She quickly made it to the door and turned the doorknob. To her surprise, it was locked. A bit irritated, Silvia looked down to the lock and pulled out her tools to help her get in. Quickly and quietly she picked the lock and opened the door to Link's house. With Drakeus right above her head, she moved inside the dark house. She would've figured Link would keep the windows open to let in some light. And it was a good thing he had shown up anyways, although walking away wasn't part of the plan. She had to give him back his hat.

But she did notice a burnt out candle on the table, where a detailed map of Hyrule lay. She walked up to it and noticed how the castle part of the map even had raised ridges for the walls. And there were carved figures situated at the castle. There was a Zelda, a King, and even Impa. How did Link even know Impa was there? Silvia couldn't stand that everyone knew her aunt was home except her. But she went back to the map and she even saw a Vincent figure… with a sword through it.

Silvia noticed some red x's on it and was going to study it some more before…

"Silvia, how'd you get in here?" Link said from behind her.

Silvia turned around to see Link standing there. His arms were crossed and his eyes were on hers, his hair down and messy. If she weren't Sheikah she would've melted. "I'm Sheikah, Link, I can pick open a lock like nothing. And I needed to talk to you." She walked up to him and pulled the hat from her sleeve. She held it out for him, as close as they were… "You left this. At my house… what's with the 'I'm Sorry' Link?"

Link stared at her. "I took advantage of you. I'm no worse than Zelda."

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked. She stared into his eyes. She knew what happened, or at least had a clue what happened. She just wanted the truth from him. "What do you mean you took advantage of me?"

Link shuffled his feet a bit and then sort of turned away. "I… slept with you in bed." That sounded so much worse than it was. But it wasn't because they both knew what happened. "I crawled in next to you and fell asleep. And I'm sorry for that." He curled her hand around his hat, "But… I figured you would want my hat. It looks really good on you. I remember that from when the time you stole it."

"Oh Link," Silvia said. She was about to hug him before in her mind… Zelda called out. Letting out an irritated grunt. "Thank you, Link. I'll keep it safe. But… my princess is calling."

Link looked at her a bit, "Right, your duty." He turned away from her. "You should go and see what that woman needs… wouldn't want her getting mad at you."

Silvia looked at him a minute. She then smiled at him and walked over to the door and got out of his house. She sighed on his door and put on his hat. It was a little big for her but it fit nonetheless. With Drakeus right above her, like he moved anyways, she disappeared and ended up at the castle. She made her way up the stairs and down the hall to Zelda's study room. But as she rounded the corner for it, she spotted Vincent there with Zelda. He was in a hush tone but she seemed to be angry and … a little sad as she spoke.

Silvia listened in, not knowing that someone else was there watching her.

"But why Vincent?" Zelda said, her voice too loud for her own good.

"Because… its time for me to move on Zelda," Vincent said. "There's nothing there between us Zelda, and you know it. I'm going to just leave. Be good…" He turned and left Zelda. A simple break up, easily. He did it at the princess' place so he was free to leave. Nothing to tie him there anymore.

"You should see how she is…" Impa muttered in Silvia's ear.

"Aunt Impa!" Silvia said in a hushed yell. She looked at her aunt for a moment and calmed down her heart. "Don't sneak… well, I was about to find you soon enough."

Impa smirked a bit and began to walk away, "Remember your duty and oath Silvia. You have to protect the princess from harm. Now, matters of the heart could be up for debate but I think its best to be safe and see how she's going to take her breakup. I'm going to … report this to her father."

Silvia sighed. Zelda had disappeared and most likely had run into her room. She wondered if the princess really did love Vincent. She doubted it but she couldn't be sure the way Zelda took it. She looked up to Drakeus, "Come on… let's see Zelda." Drakeus gave a little nod and they walked to Zelda's room… Vincent had left her, like how Silvia wanted. That was done, Vincent was saved but Zelda would have to be comforted. But that should be easy. Everything in Hyrule was finally getting a little bit normal. Soon all that would be needed would be for Silvia and Link to hook up and all should be well… enough.


	5. From the Ashes

A/N: I know I may be putting her through hell, but I know SK loves this story. Here hopes this can brighten her day.

From the Ashes

Silvia followed Zelda closely as she was making her way from her studies. Her dragon hovered above their heads. Silvia, while not facing Zelda, could sense the tears that kept dropping from Zelda's eyes. It had been just over a week and Zelda was still taking her break up with Vincent rather hard. And while she had calmed down a considerable amount since that first day, she still hadn't quite gotten over it. And that was a feat onto itself. Zelda simply had not taken Vincent leaving her well at all. She was completely distraught when Silvia found her in the princess' room. Buried under the pink silk pillows, crying her eyes out, her mascara running. It was still a debate whether Zelda really loved Vincent or not. That saying she loved him was easier than saying the truth about what she really felt for Vincent. And still, after just nine days, Zelda still had to fight back tears so she can prove to her father that she was fine. She had to build high walls on her eyes so she could get through her studies without shedding a tear. And even then, few escaped the dam and fell onto some of her parchments. But Silvia knew, late at night, that Zelda still buries herself under her pillows and cries her self to sleep.

"Princess," Silvia finally uttered, knowing that if the silence were to keep going, Zelda would most likely start feeling worse. She also had a sense of duty behind comforting Zelda. She had to protect her from any and all dangers and harm. That includes ones that may attack the heart. And it was by Silvia's – and to an extent, Link – that caused the destruction of Zelda's heart. But there seemed to be a bitter justice behind it. Zelda had after all easily cast Link aside for the more effeminately handsome Vincent. But it was still her duty to make sure Zelda was safe. "You cant kept dwelling on Vincent leaving you."

Zelda stopped walking and Silvia did the same. There was that silence again. And the tense air around Zelda that told you she was fighting back the tears, no matter how strong the current had became. She finally turned around to Silvia with a sort of goofy smile on her face. Her eyes were a distinct contrast, but both seemed very genuine. "I loved Vincent. I know not a lot of people believed that. And I know I used him like he was my personal toy. And yes, I could've gotten him into my bed if I wanted to. But I still loved him, and if he wasn't happy with me, then I didn't want him with me. So I'm glad that he left when he left. I didn't want him to waste his life with me if he didn't want to. But there's this other part that loves him. And I want him back with me. But your right, I can't afford to keep living with that. I'm the princess and I have a duty to my people to keep."

Silvia stared at Zelda for a moment. She sure had changed within the week she was apart from Vincent. But Silvia knew that Zelda was just saying those words. Silvia knew that Zelda hadn't believed anything she said and it was just another way for Zelda to feel better about herself. Drakeus landed on her head, "But princess, that's all well and good but can you really just stand there and tell me that you're fine?" Silvia didn't need her to answer; she just wanted to hear it.

"I'm fine," Zelda said, tears now flooding her dam and welling up in her eyes. She took a few more steps with Silvia following and turned to her bedroom door. She opened it and looked back to Silvia, "I'm going to take a quick nap, if you don't mind. You can do whatever you want… your excused from your duties for today."

"But, princess!" Silvia started before Zelda went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Silvia sighed, she could easily get inside the princess' room but then pillows would most likely pelt her. Zelda just wanted to be alone. Silvia could respect that. Sure, the princess hadn't done things that would make her seem respected, but she was trying to move on with her life. A few people she knew still lived in the past.

Silvia stared at the closed door for a while before she started to walk away, Drakeus now resuming his old hovering routine. Zelda may have said she was excused from duty, but that didn't mean she was going to completely stop guarding the princess. Sure, she was on her way down to the market –mainly in hopes of seeing Link again – but that didn't mean she didn't have a clue what was going on in the castle. She had been trained since birth as a Sheikah warrior. And her training made her very sensitive to the goings on within the castle.

That and again, her aunt was apparently inside the castle somewhere, so she herself could take care of anything that could endanger the princess. That is, if she wasn't busy with the King doing only they knew what. Impa was more than enough for most regular assassins or more of the sort. And she was still pretty far off in terms of abilities compared to Silvia. Silvia didn't even doubt that she had only seen just a fraction of what Impa could do. But then again, Impa still didn't know everything that Silvia could do. Secrecy was part of the Sheikah way after all. Keeping and maintaining them was their culture. And Silvia had her share of secrets that she didn't let anyone know. She confided in no one and that was how she liked it. But as of late, Link – while distant – seemed to help her through her time just as much as she had helped him. He was growing away from Zelda and was beginning to settle on Silvia. And she liked that.

Silvia went down the stone steps that lead from second floor down to the first one. She still had little luck in finding Impa without her aid but she didn't feel like finding her anyways, even if it was part of her training. Once Silvia stepped outside, things seemed to have changed. The sun now didn't glare down at Hyrule, but showered the land with its warm rays. The butterflies out in the meadow right outside the castle fluttered in total bliss around the flowers. Drakeus himself had temporarily left Silvia to go play with the butterflies, trying to catch them in his mouth. But after Silvia had walked quite a bit away, Drakeus immediately flew back to her. He had hugged his mother as best as he could with his dragon arms and flew above her. Silvia smiled a bit at Drakeus' show of affection and went down the hillside path that led to the marketplace. And she passed the guard that kept an eye where the market place ended and where the path to royalty started. She was working her way down to the people who didn't know what kind of ruler Zelda would make. How a princess that had lived some of her adolescent years having her own fun in her bedroom, in a dazed confusion of love and lust… The way she underhandedly took a fragile man and twisted him around her finger to have her way with him… Only the populace didn't know those facts. They knew _of_ Vincent but they didn't what went on with him. They simply figured he was the one that would end up their next King, seeing as how he was Zelda's first public love.

And like pages from a novella, Vincent seemed to be standing not too far away from Silvia. Which began to wonder if he waits for her or not, but this time she figured that he was there by pure coincidence. She had only stepped through the gap between two shops that marked the end of the market when she had seen him from the corner of her eye. And she could tell something was different about him. He walked out of the archery range with his head held up high, that arrogant smirk of his carved onto his fair skin, hands in his pockets with some sort of wind billowing his jacket behind him. He walked a walk she hadn't seen him use in a while, one that was self assured and confident. His head turned all of a sudden and turned to Silvia's direction. One of his hands came from his jacket and waved at her.

She wondered how he was able to sense her presence there. Vincent would always be some sort of enigma to her. Half of him was easy to read but the other half seemed cloaked in a dark veil. He began to walk to her, his smirk not so much arrogant in the new light but more of what it was, a small symbol of happiness. "Hello, Vincent," Silvia said as he stepped up to her. "What brings you to the market today? Something you're looking to buy or anything?"

"Actually," Vincent said. He used his head to point over to the archery range, "I was trying to see if I could get any better at archery. I know, someone like me not good at something is astounding. I think you had to brace yourself for that…"

Conceited, as always.

But at least there wasn't any overruling depression in his voice. It was back to the arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic serenity. And Silvia took note of that. He had gotten over Zelda, completely. And there he was, taking the time to better himself in another form of combat. But Silvia knew that he was only busying himself. Around Vincent was an air of patience and wait, ready to remain for years to come around Hyrule.

"Vincent?" Silvia asked.

"Yes?" he answered back to her.

"Your so self-centered, I think your actually narcissistic," she said.

His smirk spread to a new form, an arrogant smile. He chuckled a bit and took a nice deep breath. "I'm more Vincentisstic than anything. My mother told me that long ago. Apparently I have developed a form of Vincentism over the years."

Silvia's eyes widened, "And no wonder, people have fed that enormous ego of yours to the point that I don't think anyone can knock any reality into your head." Vincent had to back up an inch for Silvia's getting in your face type attitude about his ego, "What's more, I don't think anyone has ever tried to deflate your head. I doubt that even if you were soundly beaten in battle, or in some other forms I'm not going to discuss, that you'd take the loss gracefully. You'd make sure that whoever beat you wont beat you again, probably by some not so honorable tactic!"

Vincent shrugged. He wasn't going to deny anything. He knew that was the truth. Sort of. He'd take a loss, sure. He'd most likely try to one up it too. And he's quite sure if he couldn't, then winning by other means didn't seem too farfetched. He put his hands on the back of his head and looked down at Silvia, "Maybe…" he said with a grin.

Silvia took a deep breath. She then looked up at Vincent. She had to break it to him. Like she was reading his thoughts, "She isn't going to come back."

Vincent's grin somewhat disappeared and he looked down to the ground. He took a deep breath and his hand fiddled with something in his pocket. Silvia could see a tear fall down from his eyes. He looked at Silvia and shrugged. "I love Malon. She was the first woman I had ever loved and the only one I have loved. And for that, I don't want to let go of her, not yet. After all, me – who could really fall in with me after what I've done in my past? Malon did, and I don't know why. I'm not just going to give up, I'm not just going to let her go, I just won't."

Silvia sighed. Vincent was hopeless.

"I don't think you shouldn't give up on anything just yet," Vincent said. He pointed to the hat on her head, "Seems like you've been bitten by the love bug as well. And didn't you use to think that Link would only be in love with the princess? Looks like he switched sides a bit."

"Ugh, Vincent!" Silvia said. There were those times when he could tell what she was thinking. Not to mention that she completely forgot that she wore Link's hat on top of her head since he had given it to her. Zelda hadn't said a thing because she had too much to deal with. She blushed for a moment, Vincent was able to get under her skin. But then she felt an arm slither around her. Her first thought, enough that made her arm twitch, was to grab the foreign arm and drop the person who had their arm on her. But she sensed that there was no danger at all and looked up, a bit tentatively with her cheeks almost as red as Vincent's hair, to see Link with his finely chiseled jaw in a smile. His hair fell into his eyes and some of the mysterious wind came and swept it a bit.

"Hey you two," he said in his voice, a bit deeper than usual.

"L-Link?" Silvia stuttered a bit. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Vincent crossed his arms and smirked. He loved being right. "What do we owe the pleasure Link? We usually see you a bit later in the day."

"I just felt like coming out. Still working on your aim?" Link asked.

Silvia could sense the rivalry between them. She didn't need to be a Sheikah to feel it. The vast differences that led up to them being so alike. Vincent, coming from a wealthy family and grew up with everything. Link, left at birth by his dying mother who had little till he left the forest. Silvia figured that even with the years they had on each other, a sword fight between them would end in a draw, but Link was versatile. Maybe that was a reason why Vincent decided to take up archery. Both also seemed to have been at each other's throats about women for the longest. Silvia remembered that Link was essentially the most wanted man in this part of Hyrule. Link didn't let it go to his head though. And it was strange, Vincent wanted Malon but Malon was head over heels for Link. But as time went on, Malon fell in love with Vincent. Link always loved Zelda but she only really wanted Vincent. There was a time when Vincent had so shamelessly flirted with Silvia, and now they stood with Link's arm on her

"Working and getting better," Vincent said with his smirk. "Give me a few more days and your record is shattered. Then I can work on your Bombchu bowling score…"

"I wouldn't put any money on that," Link said. He turned to Silvia, "So how have you been Silvia? I see you like my hat. Yeah, that thing sure kept your head warm when you want it to. Vincent hasn't been giving you too much of a hard time, right?"

Silvia's face now surpassed Vincent's scarlet and went into the redhead's sometimes-darker moments of crimson. "Uh," and she nodded. The tip of the hat came down between her eyes.

Link laughed a bit.

Vincent scoffed, "I don't give her a hard time at all."

"Shut up, Vincent," Silvia said, snapping out of her infatuation and bashfulness. She turned back to Link, "I've been doing okay. I had to stay around Zelda a bit more than usual today." She saw him flinch at the sound of her name. "But she decided that I could go off and do something. She's not taking her break up with Vincent good at all."

Link was taken aback at the news of what Vincent had done. He turned his attention to Vincent, who was right there listening, and shrugged. "So you dropped Zelda? You figured out that she wasn't for you then. With or without our help?"

Silvia began to worry that now that Link knew that Zelda was free, that he would crawl back to her. But he kept his arm around her when he was speaking with Vincent about how Vincent let the princess go. She didn't listen to them speak, but let herself move closer to Link. Even as so far to lean on him while he casually talked to Vincent. Of course, it sometimes had escalated to the point where they would begin to bicker because of Vincent's ego and pride and how Link tried to bust him down. What she didn't expect was for Vincent to say he had to leave and left her alone with Link. She pushed herself away from Link and looked up into his eyes.

He sighed, "Silvia… look if your not busy later, would you mind coming over to my house so we can have dinner?"

Silvia stood there, a little shocked that Link had asked her out. She didn't know what to really say to that but she figured if she had the day off, might as well spend some of it with him. "Sure, that'd be nice," she answered. She smiled up at him, "What time should I stop by? And you know I have to bring Drakeus with me, right?"

"I know," he said. He shot one of his perfect smiles at her, enough to make her legs feel weak at the knees. "Come around sixish, okay? And bring a big appetite. Drakeus too."

Silvia nodded while Link took his leave. Her heart was beating awfully fast. She couldn't believe that Link had asked her to dinner. And like most of the women in Hyrule, that was like a dream come true. But she truly did like Link more than a piece of meat. He was kind and sweet to her, and kept on thinking of her even when they went their separate ways. He had to if he wanted her to come to dinner later. Silvia couldn't help but smile as she thought about her night with Link that was coming up…

With butterflies in her stomach Silvia walked up to Link's modest house in town. She had to keep calming herself down as she walked over. And yes, she took the time out to walk to Link's house instead of just teleporting in front of it. And she stood outside his house, not exactly sure if she could really knock on the door. She wasn't sure that Link had actually wanted her to come. She didn't understand why he would ask her to come over to dinner. But as she debated and argued on why Link had invited her for dinner, the door to his house opened. Silvia was drenched in the light from within and saw Link beaming at her, again with his perfect smile. He stood there, like the Hero chosen by the Goddesses he was, dressed in a much better tunic than he usually is seen wearing. It wasn't worn, frayed, or tattered. And it was an extremely dark green. And as Silvia stood there speechless, he spoke:

"I was wondering when you were coming. Should've known you were just going to stand outside. It's a good thing I noticed that someone was standing outside when I did," he said with a bit of laughter. He stepped aside and gestured for her to go inside.

Silvia swallowed hard and walked inside Link's house, Drakeus closely following. She had stepped inside and the most delicious aroma reached her nose and made her remember that she had barely eaten anything. Hoping that her stomach growls wouldn't reach Link's ears, she turned and watched Link close the door behind her. He kept his smile on her and asked her to sit down on the couch that was right in front of the fireplace. She did what he asked her to do and took note that while the windows were drawn closed, it didn't have the same feel as before as when she first walked into it. This time it was warm and comforting, while still dark. Just how she liked it. And then she felt him come down and sit down next to her.

He held out a glass of what was most likely wine. Red. He must've been following Vincent's example because Link never did like wine at all. Let alone red wine. Silvia took it gracefully. Drakeus on the other hand had settled right between the two, making sure that Link wouldn't pull anything on his mother. "Sorry, dinner ought to be ready in a few more minutes," Link said, an attempt to start up a conversation.

"Its fine," Silvia said. Her stomach growled again and she laughed a bit, "Well, I brought my appetite, like you said."

Link laughed with her. "It's going to be a great dinner. I've been working on my culinary skills and I figured I'm pretty good so I wanted to ask you if you could've come over and have dinner on me. Totally on me. Nothing fancy or made by some top chefs but it should still be good."

"Can't wait," Silvia said, sipping at her drink. She set it down on the coffee table before her, "So, do you think you made enough to feed me and Drakeus. We haven't had much to eat today."

"More than enough," Link answered. He positioned his self so that he could have all of his attention on Silvia. "You know Silvia, there was another reason why I invited you over to dinner. Its nothing as shallow as you helping me understand that I can cook. And you can use that against Vincent too, cause he can't cook for nothing." He sat there and waited for what she had to say.

But with all his attention on her, all could Silvia do was sit there and let her face become reddened again. Trying to calm herself down enough, she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Um, so why else did you invite me here?"

Link took a deep breath and raised his ungloved hand to comb back some of her silvery hair. That didn't help Silvia's blushing at all. "Silvia… for most of my life I have been blind to everything that has gone around me. And I think you were my only light that helped me out of that dark tunnel. And when my life nearly fell apart because I gave my heart to some heartless little… well, you know, you were there to help me through that. I asked you to come over so we could talk. So we could get to know each other. And above all… its because I like you a lot Silvia."

Silvia's eyes widened and her face became that deep crimson again. She didn't know what to say. Like how Link used to be, she was absolutely speechless. She sat there in silence, long enough for Link had to go get up and check up on dinner. She liked Link too, even if like wasn't giving her feelings enough credit. But you had to like someone before you loved them. And even when you loved them you still liked them. She had replayed his words over and over in her head but she knew that he only _liked_ her. He still didn't love her. But on the other hand, Link had no one else to grow affections for. Zelda was completely out of the picture for him. Even if she was a free agent and needed a shoulder to cry on, he wasn't going to be there for her. And that was how it was. Zelda has crushed his heart so that was her punishment, to have no one there for her when she needed it. Not like she wanted help in the first place. She definitely didn't want Silvia's. But knowing Zelda, she would've most likely loved Link to help her so she could do to him what she did to Vincent.

"Hey Silvia, dinner's ready!" Link said from behind the couch, his voice completely unfazed.

Silvia got up from the couch and made her way over the table, this time free from any maps or anything. Drakeus also had tagged along. Link came in with a plate in each hand, steam rising from the heat used to cook the food. He set down one plate in front of Silvia and set the other one, a smaller plate, in an empty side of the table. Most likely that was more for Drakeus. He left the table again and came back with his own plate. He sat down across from Silvia and smiled at her once again. "Well, go on and eat."

Silvia nodded and picked up her fork. But before she speared the piece of marinated cucco, she looked back up to Link. "Link?"

"Yes, Silvia?" Link asked, setting down his fork to listen to her. "Is something wrong? Don't tell me your allergic to cucco. I should've asked you before hand. Way to mess up again Link…"

"No, no, no," Silvia said, trying to reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong. "I just wanted to tell you before we ate… that I like you too."

Link's smile came back and the lit up the entire room. "That's a load of my chest. I'm glad to hear that Silvia, it makes my day to know that you like me too. How about we get started on dinner though? We wouldn't like it when it's cold."

Silvia nodded and lifted the fork up to her mouth. She bit and chewed. And it was good. Better than good in fact, it was great. Link never ceased to amaze her. Every time she thought she had seen all he could do he goes and comes back with something else that's he terrific at.

Dinner went on and both of them didn't say much. Drakeus finished his plate first and was watching his mother eat hers. She didn't want to speed through, she enjoyed savoring the taste of Link's cooking in her mouth. Silvia finally finished her plate and looked up see Link finishing up as well. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked over to Link, "That was a great meal Link. I'm stuffed."

"I'm glad you liked it," Link said. He got up from the table and stacked the three plates on top of each other. "Why don't you go relax by the fireplace and I'll come in with some hot cocoa, okay?"

Silvia nodded and got up from the table. She picked up Drakeus and went around to go sit on the couch. She heard Link scrubbing the dishes along with the rattle of a few mugs. He soon came out of nowhere and offered her cup of hot cocoa, his second offering of drink to her that night. He sat down next to her once again as she took the mug in both of her hands. She sipped at it and once again, Link had outdone himself. He had turned to her like he did last time, "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

Silvia nodded, "Best time I had in my life for a while now."

"That's good," Link said as he sipped his own hot cocoa. "Silvia, I know it might've taken me a while… but know that right now there isn't anyone else in the world I'd rather be with."

"Um, thank you Link," Silvia said, her face becoming red again. She should've known that once she sat back down on the couch that he would start being sweet with her again. And that meant that she was going to blush madly.

"Silvia," he said, his hand raised again to cup her face in it. He looked down to couch, not quite sure what to do anymore. He was bold, but even a few things could make his heart race. He had never really gotten so close to a woman like he was with Silvia. He knew that some people would make fun of for that. Or at least give him advice with a mocking undertone. Vincent would've been one of them. But he knew what he wanted to do, he just simply couldn't bring himself to do it. And while he argued with himself like how Silvia did before, someone decided to step up.

Drakeus popped from between them. He figured out that his mother was happy with Link and that Link was happy with her. "Just kiss her already…"

Silvia was about to scold Drakeus for making the situation even more awkward but then she felt Link's rough lips on her own. Totally in shock and heart racing a mile a minute, she felt safe as his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes softly closed and she let her guard down. She didn't need it when there was Link to protect her. And he would protect her. Always and forever. And in her own moment of forwardness, she wrapped her arms around Link's neck and returned his kiss. She didn't want to be with anyone else, just like he did.


	6. Tears of Angel

Hey guys, Shinobi Kitten here . As most of you know by now this story is being written for me because I really, **really** loved TGK's idea to make Link dark and was surprised, yet happy when he used my OC Sheikah Silvia. Now I'm going to address some things that I've read in the reviews that have...let's put it this way...seriously ticked me off. (So much so I kidnapped this disclaimer) First off, YES ZELDA IS OOC!!! Though honestly, think about this. She's in the game for a very little time anyway and the times you see her as Zelda she feels guilty for what she did to Link and the giggly girl. We honestly don't know how she grew up without a world with Gannon in it. We assume she became a pure and wholesome princess. Plus it's FANFICTION people. And if you can think of another way to turn Link dark at all, please leave it in your next review. Next thing, yes Vincent is not spoken about much in this story. Cause A) He's only a plot device and B) he's in EVERY OTHER fanfic TGK wrote for Zelda. As for Silvia, she's my character...and he's doing a good job with her. Now if you are a good reader you can see where she is confused, hurt, in love with Link, but trying not to be (Chapter 1 & 2) but sure if you want the obvious in detail emotions spelled out for you so you don't have to think when you read I guess he needs to do it better. Um... anything else? Oh yeah, TGK doesn't own Zelda or Silvia, but he tries his best anyway. Hope you guys and girls enjoy the next chapter...now...off to read it!! .

A/N: LOL, thanks, love…

Tears of an Angel

Silvia hummed to herself a merry tune, her eyes closed in happiness and her mouth curved to a smile. And her good cheer was also evident with her Drakeus as well. He floated above her, his tail happily wagging and making his cooing noises. She stood outside Zelda's study room, waiting for the princess to finish with her daily lessons so that they may go on and do whatever the princess wanted to do for the rest of the day. Silvia was happy she didn't have to go through the same thing a princess like Zelda had to go through. But the real reason why she was so happy that day was because of what happened the night before. She replayed the scene over and over in her head, thinking about the kiss, her first kiss that she shared with Link. The way her dragon gave the nudge Link needed to lay his lips on her, his rough lips gentle and careful on hers. It was a magical night. Silvia had only one complaint and that was it had to end. Last night turned to this morning and Silvia had to go to the castle for her sworn duty. But she thought about what she was going to do once she was relieved of her duty for that day. It wasn't too hard to figure out that she was going to spend some time with Link. If anything it was as obvious as day. But she was going to have to get through the day with Zelda. Something Silvia never looked forward too, if only because the princess still had her moments about her break up with Vincent.

"How is she holding up?" asked Impa.

Silvia snapped out of her euphoria and looked over to Impa, who had came out of nowhere in the eyes of a normal Hylian. Even while in love, Silvia hadn't been forgetting about becoming a better Sheikah. And this time around she had become good enough to know that Impa had been heading to her position in the castle beforehand. If anything, something was telling her that she should focus on her training more than ever. Silvia stared at Impa, she always questioning her choice in clothing, and sighed, "She's doing better." It annoyed her that most of the time Impa seemed to care a lot more about Zelda than Silvia. But Silvia was used to it; she was a Sheikah after all. Distance was part of the job, unlike emotions. Besides, Impa was the mother Zelda never had, Silvia knew that much.

"Just better?" Impa asked. That was definitely not what she had wanted to hear.

"Yes, she's doing better," Silvia repeated. Drakeus came down and Silvia took him in her arms. "The princess still has her moments but she has been dealing with it well. Her outbursts aren't as dramatic anymore or as frequent. I think it's mainly because she has been busying herself with royal duties and such. Maybe it took a broken heart for her to do it but she's finally getting around to be the princess she should've been. It may have worked out for the best."

"True that could be," Impa added. She looked to the door, obviously wondering how Zelda was doing with her studies at that moment. A touch concerned about how she was handling it like she was. "But it isn't the way I would've liked her to snap to her senses," Impa said, her eyes still on the door. They turned to Silvia, "A broken heart is something that has to be nursed or it could leave a person bitter and vile. Different people handle it different ways. We Sheikah are the same. Though, our ways have always had us hide our emotions… we can't hide them from ourselves. You are going to be there for Zelda even though you have a special someone to see, right?"

Silvia wondered how her aunt figured out that she was, more or less, with Link. But that didn't matter. "True that I have someone to meet afterwards but it's still my duty to protect my princess from harm and so on. And like you said, that includes protecting her from emotional harm." Silvia held onto Drakeus a bit tighter, but the little dragon didn't mind. "She doesn't have someone to hold her tight and tell her it's going to be alright anymore. And even though we can blame a lot of people for that, I can try to help her through it."

Impa's eyes could've easily bore through Silvia. Red wasn't a color that settled with a lot of people. But they softened a bit, "So I don't have to worry that you are going to be with Link from now on, that you will still keep up with your duties that you swore to?" Impa only gave her version of a smile, but the meaning got through to Silvia. "Well there was no doubt about that. You are a Sheikah after all, and you're his daughter. But try to remember that you have to try and keep the two halves of your life apart from each other as much as you can. It probably has gotten so much more complicated and they will only keep getting more complicated if they start to intertwine."

Silvia sighed. Her aunt was not trying to give her that talk. Silvia knew what she had gotten herself into. She really didn't need her aunt to tell her things she already knew. But what probably got her a little bit irritated was that Impa was talking about things she was going against. "Impa, don't take this the wrong way but aren't you the one who has gotten into something with the King? The one that you were sworn to protect?"

Impa kept up her defenses. Silvia asked her a tough question indeed. No doubt that Impa wanted to tell Silvia she was right. But she still had that point to make to Silvia. Though, she had to smile at the thought that Silvia was getting to be a better Sheikah. No doubt about it. Anyone could make a guess at the King's and Impa's relationship, but it took another kind of person to say it with the confidence of knowing that its true like Silvia had just said it. Impa took a deep breath, "You have a point there. There are some things in life you have no control of. But, the point still remains. Things well only get more complicated. I didn't lie about that. And there are never any exceptions."

"I know Impa," Silvia said softly. She let go of Drakeus and he floated up over her head. "I'll keep them separated if I have to. I doubt the two even want to see each other anyways so that should be no problem."

"Very well Silvia," Impa said. She crossed her arms and looked at the closed door for a moment before she walked away, leaving Silvia alone to her thoughts.

Silvia sighed. She didn't like anyone, including her aunt, butting into her life. But she took whatever people had to say, much like how Vincent could've. At least she figured that people cared for her enough to worry about her and give her some advice. And that was okay because Silvia liked that. But there was a point where enough was enough. She wished she could sometimes just shut off the other people in the world so she could be alone. Or with Link alone. Either way was fine. But what mattered then was making sure that her princess was going to be safe and sound. She had to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Or something to that extent. So she was going to stand outside while she waited for the princess to finish with her studies for the day. But right when she thought that, the door to the room slowly opened.

A heel clicked and out stepped Zelda. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her eyes seemed weary. Silvia figured that it must've been quite the lesson that Zelda had been put through that day. She raised her gloved hand and covered a small cough, enough to clear her throat. She looked right to see Silvia and smiled softly, "You know you never have to wait out here for me, Silvia." She looked around for a moment and turned back to Silvia, "I thought I had heard Impa's voice. Did she leave already?"

Silvia nodded. "Impa left. She had something to say and then she walked off," Silvia explained. She didn't like saying much, including to Zelda, about her life. People don't like asking follow up questions. But it was also that Silvia felt that there were some things better left unsaid. And Zelda didn't really care all that much to ask more about what happened usually. She was usually more wrapped up with her own life. At least she wasn't wrapped around Vincent like how she had been before. "That's all."

"What did she say to you about?" Zelda asked. She rubbed her temples and then her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and looked back up to Silvia with open ears. "Did she have to say it so quick and then leave?"

Silvia sighed, "She was just telling me to stick to my duties." She leaned against the wall, "Impa found out that I have started something with someone and she must be worried that I'm going to pay more attention to him and forget about my Sheikah heritage and forget what I'm sworn to do."

Zelda looked at her strangely. "So you have a relationship with someone?" she asked. Zelda felt that she had to worry for Silvia then. Zelda's experience with her last relationship with Vincent had left her a bit cautious. And she was going to worry about her friend because she didn't want her to go through the same thing Zelda had gone through. She didn't want Silvia to end up with a broken heart that made her cry herself to sleep even to last night. She smiled softly, "Just be careful, okay Silvia? You know how bad some people can break off something special. So who is he?"

"I will be," Silvia stated. "And you already met him before, princess." After all, she was the one who had broken his heart after one of her earliest nights with her redhead piece of candy. "I really don't want to just outright and say it because I'm not exactly sure where we stand. But if anyone else in Hyrule can figure it out, I'm sure you could. You are the Sage of Wisdom after all." She looked from Zelda up to the ceiling, "He really is such a caring guy too…"

"Oh, I see…" Zelda said softly, most likely having figuring out right then and there. "I hope he treats you well then," she said before turning and walking away. Drakeus looked down to Silvia; it was obvious that for some reason that the princess had taken the news hard. And there was really no reason why she did.

Silvia watched as the princess began to walk away. She wasn't sure what Zelda figured it out. By the way she had been acting; she could've thought that Silvia hooked up with Vincent. And that would always be a giant, emphatic no. It would be a cold day indeed in hell when Silvia and Vincent made a couple. It wasn't that they didn't like each other. Sure Silvia was always a bit irritated at Vincent, mainly the way he carried that big, fat head of his. And he never had anything against Silvia. He could've been a bit disgruntled that she constantly busted his chops, but on the other hand his ego might've been so big that it could've ignored what Silvia threw at him. But they could hardly get along as friends, so being a couple was pretty much out the window as far as their relationship was concerned. And Zelda should have known that. So she didn't have to take the news as hard as she did. But then it dawned on Silvia what it was.

"Princess," Silvia said quickly, turning to the walking Zelda. She walked up to her quickly. She rushed out in front of her and stopped Zelda in her tracks, "Princess, could you explain yourself? Why is it bothering you so much?"

"I don't know," Zelda answered. She sighed and looked away from Silvia's eyes. That was the last place she wanted to look at. Zelda kept her attention on the floor, focused on the ridged lines that separated piece by piece of the floor. She swallowed hard, "I just don't know how to take you and Link being together. Maybe it's that… I've gotten use to him always there waiting for me that I don't think I can picture him moving on. I just always thought that –"

"Zelda," Silvia said softly. She closed her eyes, she really didn't want to look at Zelda. Just hearing Zelda made her blood boil. "You always thought that no matter what you would do, you could always fall back on the one person in the world that loved you like no one other. The person who risked life and limb to save this world only to find out the one person that mattered to him didn't give much of a care to him. You really just wanted him to just wait till you got bored with everyone else? Princess, that's not fair to him."

Zelda tried to step away but Silvia blocked her when she tried to move. "Silvia, could we just drop this? You're with Link and no matter what I say isn't going to change that now, will it? Can I just go up to my room?"

"No, you can't keep just running away, princess," Silvia added. She kept her ground, making sure Zelda wouldn't try to move away again. "That's what you really thought wasn't it? Zelda, that wasn't fair at all. And now you can't take it that he has found someone to shower with his affection. Can't you get over yourself just once, princess? It isn't about you here, it about Link and I."

"Silvia, I know already!" Zelda declared. "I got it already, you said more than enough. Okay Silvia? I got it."

"Fine," Silvia said, disgruntled. She sighed and let Zelda pass her. But then Impa came from the corner and asked for Zelda's presence down at the throne room. Silvia turned around and watched as both of them turn into the corner Impa had come from and walked away. Silvia crossed her arms. She decided to might as well follow them. She wasn't about to forget that she had to watch over Zelda even though, at that time, they weren't exactly eye to eye on something. She figured how much easier it could've been if there was some way to always know that the princess was always going to be safe but that she didn't have to be the one to always keep an eye on her. But that was just a dream. It was always free to dream, but it's not always okay to act them out.

She was a few steps behind the princess and her aunt. Zelda stayed quiet on the trip down to the throne room. But that didn't stop Impa from asking her different things. How were studies, how she was, very simple and frivolous questions. But Impa asked them anyways because she cared. But Zelda didn't really want to talk right then. Silvia knew her words had gotten through to her the way Impa probably wanted her words to get through to Silvia. So all Zelda could do was nod and shake her head or say a few words so that Impa would've been satisfied. The gentle clicks of Zelda's heels drummed in Silvia's ears when they didn't say anything for a while. It was painfully silent on the walk there. It didn't help that neither Silvia nor Impa didn't make a noise when they walk, and the only thing that did was Zelda. Zelda, with the ruffling of her dress and the clicks of those heels, she was just loud to just walk. Silvia really wanted to know how the princess could even stand those shoes for the long time she wore them. Day in and day out it was same type of shoe. She had to give Zelda a hand for that. Silvia sure wouldn't like to wear those shoes. Too noisy for one…

And then they finally came to the throne room. Zelda, in those heels, ran over to her father who sat in the grand throne. And was it a throne. Fit for any king to sit upon. Red velveteen cushion along with the back lined the same way. It reached high toward the ceiling, and it gave the King ample room to move and become comfortable in. Hyrule's symbol and mark was encrusted in the dark oak that made up the armrests and back. The phoenix carrying the golden Triforce, with the sacred triangles filled in with actual golden triangles. And there was the phoenix, a bright red on the oak. Elegant carvings ran around the throne's edge. A work of art if one had to say anything about it. And when Zelda ran up to it so she could sit by her father, it made sense why the King had it made that way. Impa walked up to them, like always she never rushed to do something. Always doing things one step at a time. But she went up there with the King and Zelda and smiled - an honest to goodness smile. Silvia watched the picture perfect moment. They were a family, always had been one, even if they didn't think so.

"So Zelda, how did your studies go today?" the King asked, loud enough for Silvia to hear when she was walking up. "I hope well as always."

Zelda nodded, "They went well, a little bit more work than I was used to but I was able to get through them as always." She looked up when Silvia had walked to them and smiled softly. Zelda seemed to be in a much better mood than she was a few minutes ago. When in distress, a girl like her could always count on her father.

"That's nice," The King said, smiling. He turned to Silvia. He was getting older. There was no doubt about it. His once vibrant golden hair now fell from his head a darker gold. His eyes have gotten use to life and not quite as exuberant as they once were, unlike Zelda who still had so much more of life to experience. But his blue eyes were always that calming blue, like the ocean would be on a serene day. "What about you Silvia? Still keeping up with your training to make sure my little one is going to always be safe?"

"Of course," Silvia answered. She smiled softly, "I always keep up with my training. Zelda should always be safe from harm."

"Well I never have any doubt about that," the King added. He chuckled, "But what about you Silvia? Are you doing well in your life? It's not easy knowing that you're always going to be by Zelda's side but you can still have your own life. And you have been giving a bit of free time by Zelda's request. And you have taken that time to do things you really like doing…"

Silvia was taken aback for a second, wondering how the King knew so much. "How?"

"Impa speaks of you when we are alone," the King explained. Impa cleared her throat to give the King a sign that he was saying too much. Impa knew that while Silvia knew, they didn't know if there was anyone listening in on that and take it the wrong way. Though the wrong way could've been the truth, still, some secrets are better just kept within the family. "When we are at dinner, of course. I'm glad that you have taken the time given to you to enjoy yourself."

"Um, thank you?" Silvia asked uncertainly. She wasn't sure how to take everyone's kindness all of a sudden. But it made sense at least. The King was with Impa and it only made sense that he would begin to wonder how Silvia would be. It was just a tad strange that it was both him and Zelda that were doing it at the same time. But Zelda had more or less gone back to how she was before. She was just a totally different person before and it was strange.

"It's no problem," the King said.

Silvia turned around to gaze at the throne room. Something was beginning to unsettle her and she didn't know what. She felt like something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. The high, curved topped windows let the sun light enter like it would enter a cathedral. Or like the window that was hidden away at the Temple of Time. They let the light from the sun shine through and land on the elegant marble floors of the throne room. Some let some sun spill over onto the red velvet carpet that led it way over to the throne - a clear path to the King. And then the lights on the floor diminished and shadows showed themselves. Silvia looked up to see the glass off the windows shatter by someone – or something – bursting through.

Instinctively, Silvia quickly went over to her princess and used her body as a shield in case any thing came Zelda's way. Silvia looked long enough to see Impa do the same thing with the King. After the glass finally fell, Silvia looked up to see a few more people in the throne room. And 'people' was just a term. They had the vague shape of a person's body but they were all black, almost like living shadows. And more of them dropped down from the windows, coming through by some sort of hook and chain. She knew she had seen it somewhere before but before she could place its origin, the shadow people advanced on the royalty and their bodyguards.

"Zelda, stay behind me!" Silvia shouted, making sure Zelda would do just that so she wouldn't get hurt. As one came closer, rushing in with its version of a sword, Silvia dodged its attack and swept kicked its feet from under it. It fell onto its back and collapsed back into nothingness. Before Silvia could congratulate herself for her first defeat, another one came at her with the exact same way of attacking. Silvia was doing her best against the attacking shadows but they never stopped. As one was defeated, at least six more joined the fight to aide their cause, whatever that might've been. Silvia also had to keep checking behind her to see that no one was sneaking up on her and on the princess. After a quick check that Zelda was fine and no one was coming at her, she went right back to taking care of the current advancing group of shadow warriors. Silvia took them down like she had done so easily before. She was breathing hard then, she had been at it for a while and there was no end in sight. They only kept coming. But then she managed to look up and see Impa and the King doing their fair share of shadow extermination. They too were tired.

"Impa, there's no use! They're not going to stop anytime soon!" Silvia yelled out so her aunt could hear.

"Take the princess somewhere safe!" Impa shouted out her order.

Silvia nodded and quickly grabbed the princess' hand, no time to care if she did it roughly or not. They ran toward the exits that were behind the throne but Silvia didn't expect the shadow warriors that awaited there in case they tried escaping that way. A trio of them grabbed Zelda from the unsuspecting Silvia and held her while Silvia had to fight off the ones that grabbed her. She spun in place and decked one in the chest causing him to disperse. Another had come and attempted to grab Silvia from behind but she thought quick and grabbed his arms and threw him over. She elbowed an advancing shadow and then she was rid of the current pesky ones before rushing off to save the princess before they whisked her away. But before she could take another step, she looked over to see how Impa and the King were doing only to see them getting cornered with the throne at their backs. She couldn't believe what was happening but she knew she would have to get to the princess quickly before she could get to Impa and the King.

Silvia quickly closed the gap and took out one of the shadows holding Zelda captive. But right when she was about to take out the other two, she heard her aunt yell out. She turned around to see Impa wrapped up between two shadows that had their arms out and by their magic, had wrapped up Impa in rope like extensions of their arms, most likely keeping her in a very tight embrace. The King himself tried to save Impa but he got caught quickly as a few more shadows came and held onto him, making it impossible for him to move as they held him back. Silvia quickly turned back and quickly disposed of the two shadows that held onto to Zelda.

"Silvia!" yelled out a voice that made Silvia weak at the knees.

Her eyes widened. She didn't just hear his voice in the calamity that was going on. She didn't hear it so calm and coolly. But there was no mistake, it was his voice. She slowly turned around and saw him there. Dressed in the dark green tunic he started to wear as of late. He had his sword sheathed on his back along with a shield. Some shield he must've gotten from somewhere else no doubt because it sure wasn't a Hylian shield. No way could anyone've thought he was someone else. Even without his hat, he still looked the same. Only now his golden tresses could be admired. "Link?" softly escaped from her lips.

He had a smile on his face. "Yes, Silvia?" he asked before he chuckled. "You sound like you have just seen a ghost."

"Link, what's going on?" Silvia asked. She noticed how he was just walking up to her without a care in the world about the shadows. He walked passed them like they weren't even there. And they just let him pass without so much as an attempt at attacking him. Silvia was confused, she had no idea what was going on. First this assault on the family happened and then Link showed up out of the blue like the hero that he was and he just wasn't doing anything. And what was worse that she had to get snapped out of her confusion by Zelda's high pitched scream as she was held against her will by the shadows again. Everyone was held except Silvia. And down the red carpet came Link, in all his heroic glory.

"Silvia, calm down," Link said as he walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright."

Silvia blinked a few times, "What do you mean everything will be alright? What's going on? Do you know where these shadows came from?"

"Of course I do," Link answered. He removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed. "I know that this is going to be somewhat hard to swallow, Silvia. But these shadows are mine. All of them. Each a piece of my soul that I can release at will to do some of my bidding. With me so far?"

Silvia was getting what he was saying but it just wasn't making any sense. "But why Link? Why did you attack the King and the princess like that?"

"Silvia, you can put up that front all you want but it won't work on me," Link said softly. He took a step closer and looked into her eyes. "Silvia, weren't you the one who kept telling me how much you really didn't like being the princesses' bodyguard, always having to be in her shadow… Always the distant thought on her mind, the King's mind, even Impa's mind? Don't you want to be able not to have to worry about some snobbish little princess whose only goal in life is too find the father to her child? Well I'm here to make that possible."

"Link, what do you mean?" Silvia asked.

"I'm tired how everything has been going on," Link explained once more. "I'm going to fix that. But there's just one thing I have to ask you Silvia before I go on and throw everyone in the dungeons."

"What is it Link?" Silvia asked. She stood her ground in case Link was going to try something. But she really didn't want him to do anything. She didn't want to be the one that had to take him out. But she stood there with her fist clenched ready for whatever he might've thrown at her. She was prepared for anything.

"I love you, Silvia," he uttered softly.

Except that. Her world went in slow motion at the moment. His words had hit her harder than anything he could've tried to do against her. He said those words and he really meant them. There was no doubt about it but she was at a loss. There was the man she loved, who loved her back, ready to take the throne away from the rightful owners. But he was doing it for a reason he really believed in. And she never thought that Link could be wrong about something. Maybe he thought he owed it to Hyrule to become the better ruler than either Ganondorf or Zelda could be. But she still had to make sure that Zelda was going to be safe. She couldn't just forget about that part. She stared into his blue eyes, "I love you too Link but…"

He put a finger on her lips, "You don't have to worry about Zelda again. She'll be fine in the dungeons, will she not? I just want to ask you one thing."

"What is it Link?" Silvia asked.

"Will you join me and make Hyrule ours?" he asked.

A/N: Hahahaha, yay I finished and you can't hear what Silvia's answer is till next chapter. Maybe it's enough to make SK proud, she is the Goddess of Cliffhangers as well…


	7. Feathers of Sorrow

A/N: Again, for the wonderful woman, Shinobi Kitten. Silvia's hers, Vincent's mine, and everything else but my plot is Nintendo.

Feathers of Sorrow

Silvia's blue eyes widened as she heard Link say those words to her. At first, she found it hard to believe. So many things made so little sense and it just didn't add up in her mind. But what took the cake was Link's sudden barrage and capture of the castle. And the icing was that question. And as he stared at her with those eyes of his, those eyes that loved her so much that they would do anything for her, she couldn't help but think about his question. After all, she was sworn to protect Zelda no matter what. But Link was making sure that she would be safe, even after what she did to him. And he was doing what he believed was right for Hyrule. That meant Silvia would be free to do what she pleased because she knew that the princess was safe. Safe, a word whose meaning meant only that Zelda was alive and well. Nothing more. Silvia bit her bottom lip, not quite sure what to say to Link. Deep down she knew that Link was wrong but that didn't matter. She looked over to the captured trio. The King, he had no real fault. But there was Impa and Zelda.

Pardon, _Princess_ Zelda.

Silvia thought back to her years she trained under Impa, the years she served under Zelda, the lifetime she had more or less given up to make sure that the royal family would always be safe and protected. Her eyes narrowed and glared at them, Zelda especially. Silvia turned back but avoided Link's eyes. What she didn't understand more was how Hyrule deserved a princess like Zelda. Zelda, who only scoped out the most gratifying things of life. She used anyone to get what she wanted. And there was Impa. She loved nothing more than adding salt to a never-closing wound. Silvia questioned whether Impa was being heartless or not or just being ignorant. Silvia knew all too well the deal between her and her father.

But as she was about to say no, Impa shouted out, "Go ahead and be a traitorous tramp like your mother."

"My mother was no tramp," Silvia said to Impa, her voice lowered.

"I never saw what your father saw in her," Impa added. "But I guess it didn't matter what he thought anymore. You're just going to throw away everything that he was. What he stood for."

"My mother," Silvia started. "Was a great woman for my father to fall in love with her. And he wouldn't appreciate what you're saying about his wife."

"He was great man and your mother seduced him into marriage and then they had you," Impa spat. "What's more of a disgrace to his memory, me or you deciding to turn your back on the royal family? I knew that he died for no reason…"



Sylvan looked up to Silvia as she laughed and waved her arms in the air. He smiled and held onto her legs lighter. After a few more minutes of their playful antics, Sylvan stopped and put down Silvia. He stood their beaming down at his daughter, and his heart swelled with pride. He sat down on the grass below him and initiated a staring contest between the two of them. Sylvan brought his daughter out of the castle one early morning out to the simple meadow that led up to it. The week had been a little tiring and Sylvan took any chance he had to have fun with his young daughter. All work and no play makes for an unhappy Sylvan.

And Sylvan couldn't keep up with his daughter, or wouldn't, and blinked his eyes. And he watched her do her victory antics and laughed along with her. He put a hand on her and roughed up her hair, "You are going to make a wonderful Sheikah, Silvia."

"You think so?" Silvia asked.

"I know so," Sylvan added. He smiled at her again before he took a deep breath. "I think it's time we both went to the castle, don't you think?"

"Okay," Silvia said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, Silvia," he said as he got up. "We'll have more fun later, okay?"

But Sylvan quickly grabbed onto his daughter as he heard a feral growl. He looked toward the path to see one of the guards shout out something and ready his pike before he was taken down by a wolfos. Sylvan turned his head as more wolfos came from nowhere and proceeded to take down the guards at the gate before the drawbridge. He looked down to his daughter who had become scared and held tightly onto his leg. Sylvan cursed under his breath, wolfos were a dangerous beast and he didn't have anything he could use against them. Only the dagger he kept tucked away in his boot. Sylvan crouched down, "Silvia, honey, can you be a big girl for daddy?"

She hugged him tighter.

"Silvia," he took her arms off of him, "I have to take all of these bad doggies away. I'm the only one. So just stay right here."

Silvia looked up to her father as he stood up and pull out the dagger from his boot. She watched him take one wolfos out, slitting its throat and then advance on another one where he brought the dagger right through its skull. Her father did it with little effort. He did it quickly and silently but there was only one of them. And the wolfos had quite a few of them in their pack. But Sylvan had done his best to take the ones that were alone. But what neither of them had noticed was the one that crept closely to Silvia. While she stood there, watching her father worriedly, it licked it deadly fangs and was ready to pounce before Sylvan himself quickly rushed it.

Sylvan had turned to see his daughter and noticed the creeping wolfos and immediately crossed the distance to get to it. His daughter screamed as her father jumped into action. He lunged himself at the wolfos but he didn't think it through. The beast bit down on his arm, making him release the dagger. He was pinned to the ground and held back the snapping wolfos back using his forearm. The dagger wasn't too far away and he needed to reach it. But the wolfos managed to keep getting nearer, gunning for his throat. It was the last one of the bunch.

Silvia watched as her father wrestled with the wolfos.

She watched as her father died that day.

And it was later that Impa came out with some other royal guards. They came out for clean up, to pick up the dead and dispose of the killed beasts. But as Impa saw her brother, and knelt beside him. She didn't show any emotion or any grief. She closed the eyes of her brother and one of the greatest Sheikah warriors to walk the halls of the castle. She took the dagger that was still in his hand and let the guards and take him away. Impa looked toward Silvia and walked up to her. She stood in front if Silvia.

Silvia looked up to her aunt.

"Let's go," she said callously. "Let's get you inside."

And Impa was the one who had to take up Silvia's training now that her brother had departed for the afterlife so early. And Impa worked Silvia to the bone to make sure that she would make her brother proud. She wasn't going to let Silvia just slack off no matter what. So as Silvia had become Sheikah that would protect Zelda, Impa had to make sure that Silvia was going to be her best. If anything, Zelda was the one that deserved the most protection and Impa had to make sure that Silvia was going to be the one for the job. And Impa had to do everything she could to make sure that Silvia wouldn't have any ties or distractions as she was on her way to becoming the Sheikah that would look after Zelda.

So one day, Impa stood in the middle of the courtyard within the castle walls. She had her arms crossed and looked straight ahead. "Listen Silvia," she started. "I want you to try and hit me with your best. Remember that as a Sheikah, the shadows are our ally. This is all I want from you today."

Silvia stayed hidden as her aunt kept her attention ahead of her. She wasn't too much older, just enough to understand her responsibilities. She had her eyes on her aunt and in a quick movement, she went to attack her aunt. But as her right came so close to her aunt's body, her fist was gripped and Impa flung her over. Silvia managed to land safely and looked at her aunt.

"Was that all you had? Is that all your father died for?" Impa asked.

Silvia narrowed her eyes and tried again to hit her aunt but the elder Sheikah was simply too experienced for Silvia and she managed to block her blow and returned the favor by an open palm to Silvia's chest, pushing Silvia back. She fell back and kept her eyes on Impa.

"Why did I think otherwise? You are of half blood anyways," Impa said.

Silvia growled a bit and ran forward. Impa saw that coming and lazily caught Silvia's punch aimed at her. But she didn't expect the second attempt from Silvia and caught that with her other hand. Silvia quickly pulled away and back flipped away from her aunt. She slinked into the shadows. She knew her aunt knew where she was. But Silvia figured that Impa didn't think that about her. So Silvia came out of the dark, and ran forward to Impa's turned back. Impa slowly turned around but she didn't see Silvia anymore. She turned back around and Silvia his Impa's chest with her own open palm.

Impa didn't stumble back or get stunned but she had to admire the determination behind Silvia, even in her mother was just another Hylian tramp. She was shaping up to be the Sheikah that she could trust with Zelda's life. "That was good, Silvia, you may go return to the princess now."

Silvia stared at her aunt before deciding to turn and go back to her princess' side. Silvia had no idea why Impa treated her like she did. She was her aunt yet Impa never tried to do anything that could be considered 'nice' for her niece. It was always just hard training and dismissals back to Zelda. There was little of that wanted feeling, the closeness of a true family member. Impa was just cold and distant. She always liked to bring up the fact that Silvia couldn't live up to her father's name and it was usually about that she had her mother's blood mixed with his. Impa never missed out on the opportunity to express her dissatisfaction with her brother's choice for a wife. But Silvia didn't get what that had to do with her, she was a different person. She needed someone there with her. Someone to tell her that she was going to be what her father always wanted. And it was never Impa, and even less the princess.



Silvia looked down to her young princess. They were both a little older, now nearing fifteen. And Silvia had noticed that Zelda had grown out of her phase that she had when she was younger. Her princess was a tomboy, never scared of getting a little dirty of handling things with her hands. Though she did have her moments when she was as girlish as can be. Usually that was whenever Link decided to stop by and Zelda wasn't exactly prepared for his arrival. But now that Zelda was reaching her later teenage years, she looked at things a bit differently. She began to notice the bodies of men and began to dress herself more in dresses that showed off her own figure. Which is something that no one in the castle actually liked. But, for the most part, everyone thought that Zelda would eventually grow out of it once she and Link settled down. But right then, the princess was fighting off a very high fever. And no one else took up the responsibility to look after her other than Silvia. It was expected, in fact. Silvia was her Sheikah after all.

Zelda mumbled something under her breath.

Silvia looked at Zelda curiously. And then she remembered that the fever might've caused some delirium with Zelda so she wouldn't be thinking straight. Silvia took off the rag on Zelda's forehead and soaked it once more before she reapplied it. She sighed and sat down on the chair next to Zelda's bedside. It would be a while before her fever broke. Silvia would really have loved it if someone decided to take her position and watch Zelda. She really didn't want to stay in the room all day and night with just Zelda to occupy her time. Silvia crossed her arms and stared down at Zelda as she lay in bed, her face clammy.

Then there was a knock at the door. Silvia looked up to the door and then looked back to Zelda. She took a deep breath and then stood up from her chair. She crossed the distance and then slowly opened the door. It was young man, not too much older than Silvia or Zelda. He looked at Silvia and smiled. Silvia raised an eyebrow and noticed the bouquet of flowers that was in his hand. She looked back into his hazel eyes. He wasn't a bad looking guy, he had that much going for him. But that would always be something that never mattered when it came down to it. Silvia would find that out later in life.

"May I help you?" Silvia asked the young man, her hand ready to grab a kunai if anything were to happen.

"Well, I'm Prince Lex and I've been staying at the castle and I've just gotten word that the princess Zelda has gotten ill," he answered.

"And you would like to?" Silvia continued to interrogate.

"Well," he held out the bouquet of white roses. "I'd like to check up on her and give her these 'get well' flowers."

"If you try anything," Silvia said. "I can kill you were you stand." She stepped aside and let the prince enter the room, although he was a little shaken after Silvia's threat.

Silvia stayed off to the side as she watched Lex go over to Zelda and put the flowers at her bedside table. He leaned in and whispered something that Silvia would've rather not have heard and then stood back up. He looked over to Silvia before he exited the room. Silvia rolled her eyes and went back to close the door and sit back next to Zelda.

In the course of a few days, Silvia stayed by her princess' side and took care of her. She made sure that her princess was going to pull through the fever. She sat by her day and night, often forgetting about herself and her stomach. But that didn't matter when on one morning. Silvia fell asleep on the chair next to the bed. Her head jerked forward and Silvia woke up. She looked to the bed but she noticed that Zelda wasn't there. She looked around and didn't find Zelda in the room either. With her heart racing, Silvia stood up and quickly ran out of the room. It was just her luck that the one time she had to take care of Zelda for so long that she would mess up at a pivotal point. She turned down into the corridor and down the stairs.

But as Silvia got into the foyer of the castle, she spotted Zelda in the middle. Alive and well. Along with and alone with prince Lex. Silvia sighed and calmly walked over to her princess. Zelda was getting rather friendly friendly with Lex, giggling like any other school girl and having him wrap his arms around her waist. Silvia cleared her throat as she got close enough. Zelda looked over to Silvia, an obvious expression of dislike and turned back to Lex.

"Thank you so much for getting me through that fever, Lex," Zelda said.

That struck a nerve with Silvia. He was only in there for ten minutes tops. And all he did was leave Zelda with some flowers that would die within the week. And what else did he do was nothing more than whisper some innuendos in her ear before he left. Lex just wanted some Zelda and that's all, he could've given a damn if she were sick or not. He wanted to win some points so later on he could get access. Silvia decided to remain quiet, the princess wasn't an idiot most of the time.

"I hope you have a safe trip back home," Zelda added. She kissed Lex's cheek and looked into his eyes before he released her and walked out of the castle. Zelda looked over to Silvia, "Thank you for ruining a moment Silvia, Goddesses know how many a girl gets in her lifetime. And now I have one less to remember so fondly."

"Princess," Silvia said. She stepped up to Zelda, "I had been taking care of you since you became sick and when I woke up you where no where around so I got worried. I apologize for ruining a moment that you were having but I did not mean it. I was just trying to find what had happened to you."

"Then maybe you should've been awake when I got up," Zelda argued. "Aren't you supposed to be my Sheikah, loyal and etcetera? Not exactly living up to that now are we?"

"My princess," Silvia said. "I apologize but I am a loyal Sheikah. I stayed by your side during your situation. I don't think I can get more loyal than that, princess."

Zelda sighed and began to walk away. "Silvia," she said as she was walking. "Bring me a glass of water out to the courtyard; I'll be out there while I'll collect some thoughts."



"What about this dress, Silvia?" Zelda asked as she stepped out of the dressing screen once again to model a soft pink dress, a throwback to her favorite one but a little bit more revealing. If anything, Zelda might've chose it because of the way it put emphasis on her breasts. Why she wanted to show off her breasts now was beyond Silvia seeing as how Vincent had already seen them – and probably did things with them. Zelda had twirled around in her dress and looked over to Silvia who stood not too far away. "Think Vincent would like it?"

It wasn't too long ago. Silvia was just getting use to the fact that Zelda was sleeping with Vincent but she couldn't help but wonder where Link disappeared to. But other than that, life was relatively still as normal as can be. Silvia sighed, she really didn't want to see Zelda model her dresses, though. She would've done anything to not watch the princess twirl like a music box ballerina. Silvia wasn't Vincent, she wasn't going to take any enjoyment from it. But she had to admit, Zelda did look sexy beautiful. Not the elegant gorgeousness Zelda once walked with but she still looked good. "I'm sure he would."

Zelda squealed and giggled, "You really think so?"

That felt a little too out of character for Zelda, enough to make Silvia raise an eyebrow in question. If anything, Vincent must've been the man the really changed Zelda. And there was little doubt why Zelda probably wanted Vincent happy. After the princess developed her sex drive, there was – in theory – close to no one that would match Vincent's prowess. Practice does wonders and from what Silvia dug up, Vincent was a renowned male slut. Though, Silvia had to put into it that Vincent did change his ways for the better, and then the worse. But apparently he made Zelda really happy for her to jump for joy like she had just done. "Yes, I do think so, princess," Silvia answered once again. "But, princess, you are beautiful as is. You don't need to dress yourself in such… provocative dresses."

"Silvia," Zelda chuckled. She walked over to Silvia, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what, princess?" Silvia asked.

"Look, Vincent likes his women to be sure of their bodies. And you don't have to compensate like I have to, Silvia. I have to look my best to keep men near, even with my status and title. You don't have that problem, you just always shoo them away."

"Are you talking about my?" Silvia asked.

"Yes, you have these nice breasts and while I lack the perfection like yours do," Zelda said.

"Um, right, Zelda," Silvia said, totally confused. Sure Zelda wasn't the biggest woman in the world, but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful enough. Silvia found no water to float that boat. It just didn't make any sense. "Princess, aside from that, don't you think it's a little strange that Vincent won't let you call him 'Vinnie'?"

"That's just a name I can't call him," Zelda said as she turned around and walked over to her vanity mirror. Those things had to be the best friends for the women that seemingly lived up to the mirror's name. "It annoys him, that's all."

Sounded like Zelda was trying to avoid the obvious. "Zelda, that doesn't change the fact that Malon use to call him that all the time and he never had a protest against it."

"Silvia!" Zelda angrily said as she turned her head to look at her. "What do you want him to do? He had been suffering a massive heartbreak. Do you want him to get over it overnight? He can't handle hearing that name so whatever…"

"It makes you wonder why he can't handle it," Silvia added. She knew all about that Vincent's heart belonged to one person and only one person. And she wasn't Zelda.

Zelda turned around, "Silvia, just go and do something else would you? How about getting me an apple pie? I know you make the best. And as far as I can tell, all your really good for is just getting me things because it's obvious that you have very strange opinions on things that I can't count on."

Silvia found it hard to believe that she was the one with the strange outlook and not her princess. If someone needed it spelled out, Zelda was obviously lying to herself and making herself believe that Vincent would always be with her. Choose her first. Want to live the rest of his life with her. They weren't the match made in heaven she believed. But she wasn't going to argue that with Zelda. She wouldn't listen to her at all so she might as well try another approach. Silvia decided it would be easier, and more effective, if she tried to talk to Vincent. Zelda wasn't going to be worth the time any longer. "Of course," Silvia said. She bowed to her princess and walked out of the room.

And she didn't bake that pie. Didn't have to, Vincent didn't want an apple pie.



Silvia looked down to Link, his blue eyes still as magnificent as they were when she left them. Those big, beautiful blue eyes that Silvia fell in love with. The ones that were always there to pick up the pieces, although their attention may have been somewhere else at the time. Link was simply the nicest and most caring person Silvia had ever come across. She thought back to all the bad times she had in her life. The times with Impa, the moments with Zelda, and all that didn't matter because she remembered that Link took the time out to see if she was good, fine, dandy. He cared about her and now he loved her. She didn't have to think twice anymore, unlike other women who would've just said yes without thinking at all. "Link," Silvia said softly.

"Yes, Silvia?" Link asked, taking that last step up so he can be at Silvia's level. "Do you have your answer?"

"I will join you," Silvia answered with a smile. "Yes, I will be at your side so Hyrule can have a proper King."

"Silvia, you traitorous bitch!" Impa yelled out. "Why did I even doubt that you would say anything but yes? I'm only glad that you still have a long ways to go before you can ever match me. And once I get myself out, I'll make sure you two will learn your lesson."

"Impa," Link said as he turned his attention to Silvia's aunt. It was apparent that he was about to give her a piece of his mind. "I don't know about you but I prefer not hear people call the love of my life such foul words." He began to take a few steps away from Silvia and walked over to his captured family. "And you want to talk about learning a lesson? Why didn't you teach that little spoiled brat some ethics?" He asked as he jerked his thumb over to Zelda.

"Zelda has nothing to do with this," Impa muttered.

"She hasn't?" Link asked. "I could've sworn that our fair princess was as innocent as she was beautiful. But after seducing one of my, well he used to, best friend into bed after his heart shattered into pieces isn't exactly lady like. And Goddesses know how many of them were there before him."

"You're not being fair about this," Zelda said. Now she was trying to reason with the man whose heart she broke. She was still struggling against the shadows but it did little good. She looked over to Link who was near Impa. She wasn't about to let him do anything he wanted. "Just calm down Link and we can talk about this."

"Talk about it?" Link asked. He snorted a chuckle. "You have to be kidding me, Zelda. We are passed that point. You just aren't the right person to rule Hyrule. You'd rather just lie on your bed and let someone else do the work. And I'm not talking about Vincent." Link turned to Silvia, "May I do the honor of taking out the one person that can stop us Silvia? I know she's your aunt and all."

Silvia bit her lip, she didn't want to say yes but she really didn't want Impa to interfere. And if what her aunt said was true, then it might be the best thing to take care of her once and for all. She looked over to Link with the distraught in her eyes and he caught that. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but know everything would be alright so long as they were going to be together.

"Don't worry about it Silvia, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not Ganondorf after all," Link said. He removed his hands from her and looked over to Impa, "It's a trick I learn. It won't kill her, and I'm sure that's what matters more to you."

Link created one more shadow. Silvia watched as the shadow unsheathed a sword and shield that was done the same way Link does it. And then it looked over to Impa, raising its sword high above it as it did. It charged forward, ready to strike Impa with the sword but as it was about to, it was dispersed into air. Something hit it but as Link looked over to Impa and noticed her own look of confusion, it was apparent that it had come from somewhere else. Link then turned to Zelda who had her arms held onto. She too didn't have a clue what had happened. And then Link noticed it. There was an arrow sticking out from the wall where it had pierced through the shadow and continued into. Link looked from the arrow all the way down to the end of the throne room. He wasn't surprised at what he saw.

But Silvia was a bit. And Zelda almost jumped for joy again as she noticed him.

"What are you doing here, Vincent?" Link asked, loud enough so it would carry over the distance.

"What do you think?" Vincent asked. He began to lower the long bow that was obviously his. If the grandeur wasn't enough to give away that it was Vincent's, the bow itself was a pure white. The ends of the white bow extended farther out than they should been, and curved to a way that it modeled wings. His arrogant smirk was plastered on his face. He took the hand that was used to notch arrows and combed back come of his hair. He started straight ahead, his red eyes keeping locked with Link's blues. He began to take a few steps forward, his head held high. He reached behind him and took another arrow from the quiver that must've been on his back. He notched it and kept walking, "I wanted to play hero."

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Yes, I know, ain't I a stinker?


	8. Give and Take

A/N: I just want SK happy.

Give and Take

Silvia looked over to Link who had his eyes set on Vincent as the arrogant redhead walked up to them both. She looked over to Vincent as he walked up, bow in hand with a notched arrow. With his smirk still plastered on his face he let one fly and struck another one of Link's shadows. She didn't know before but she just knew that Link's soul was slowly destroyed each time a shadow bit the dust. And it was annoying her that Vincent was taking the time out to go ahead and start destroying the materialized pieces of Link's soul like they were targets at an archery range. She narrowed her eyes and stepped up but Link's outstretched hand stopped her before she could go on and put a stop to Vincent.

"Give me a minute, Silvia," Link said, his head turned to look at her. He turned back to Vincent. "What do you think you're doing here Vincent? None of this concerns you so just turn around and go back home. Last thing I need is your overly emotional self here."

"Link, let me go," Silvia said, low enough so it won't carry over to Vincent. "You don't have to use your shadows or take him on yourself. I can handle it."

"Silvia, don't worry about it. Just let me handle it," Link said as looked back to her once again. "I'll be able to get rid of Vincent."

Silvia sighed and crossed her arms, irritated at how Link was treating her. But she decided to let him handle things for now. Sooner or later he will need her help whether he wanted to admit it or not. She looked over to Vincent who was still walking up to the throne where they were at. She also wasn't about to pass up what could be the one opportunity where she could get away with laying the smackdown on Vincent. He had it coming for so long, there had to be someone – Silvia wanted to be that someone – who would bring Vincent down from the clouds. It's not that she hated him; it's just that he pressed the wrong buttons. And right then, he was making a workout out of it.

"Link," Vincent said cheerily. "You burst into my ex's house and detain her and her family," he said as he motioned over to the captured royal family. "You really think I'm just going to sit by and let you do this? You know me better than that."

Link stifled a chuckled, "Like you care at all for any of them, including your little princess."

"She's a hell of a woman, that's for sure," Vincent said. "But I'm not in love with her. I have to thank Silvia for that, shouldn't I?" He stopped midway up to the throne and smiled up at Silvia. "She was the one who figured it all out. I mean, sure you had something to say about it but I doubt it was for me. But she was the one who knew I wasn't in love with Zelda. She knew my heart wasn't into that relationship. She knew that I was and still am in love with only one woman." He reached behind him and pulled out another arrow from his quiver. "So thank you Silvia, but I have to protect Hyrule from Link, he's just not good for it." He notched it in his bow, "So bring it Link, I'm the only thing standing in your way."

Silvia heard Link chuckle a bit before he quieted down. She wasn't sure what was so funny about what Vincent said but it did catch her off guard. He thanked her for helping him see the truth. That came along every blue moon with Vincent. But he had to ruin it by saying that he was still going after Link. That will never sit well with Silvia. She didn't bother to follow all of Link's requests. She was standing ready to jump into action. Link was treated the wrong girl like a princess, no matter how flattering he could be. But her hand was twitching, ready for action.

"Vincent, do you even hear yourself?" Link asked as he quieted himself down. "You're the only person who's going to stand in my way? Taking over Hyrule will be easier than I thought."

"Link, Vincent was able to shoot from one end of the throne room to the other," Silvia added. "He hit a moving target." It wasn't in her nature to give Vincent props but Link wasn't seeing the picture. She was a Sheikah and she had to make sure that she analyzed every little detail in the situation. She didn't know much about Vincent's fighting style with his swords but she at least knew that he was a crack shot. Silvia had little doubt it was all the practice Vincent put in to make sure he was at least good enough to buy his own bow. "I think its best not to underestimate him."

Link shook his head, "Vincent's always been just another man who wanted to become more than what he was. He has almost everything he ever wanted and yet he wants more. He doesn't realize the life he has was almost perfect. Sure, it wasn't until now that it has turned into something pretty hellish. But he's nothing more than a wannabe hero. Just trying to be something he's not."

"Oh is that all, Link?" Vincent asked as he started to walk up to the throne. "Just another wannabe hero? Trying to be something I'm not? Sure, label me those things Link but you shouldn't just cut them out off the bat. How about you take me on oh great Hero and prove that theory."

Link smiled devilishly, "I don't have to."

And of course Silvia jumped to the decision that Link meant that he didn't need to if he had her. Which was true, he didn't need to do the real dirty work since he has a trained Sheikah at his side. Silvia had to be more careful with her strikes and attacks than Link, offering more chances for a cleaner kill. She was silent and quick. She was efficient. She was one of the best Sheikah and there was very little that could stand in her way or do anything to her. She smiled with anticipation to hear the rest of what Link had to say.

"Neither does Silvia," Link added. He snapped his fingers and shadow Links emerged from the ground, blocking the rest of the way to the throne for Vincent. "They will. Let's see you get rid of them."

Vincent looked up the ceiling and sighed, he hated how this was playing out. He looked back down and stared at Link through the wall of shadows. He cocked an eyebrow and put away his bow. He wasn't going to stay back and shoot them when he could have a bit of fun. He pulled out his swords, each different in style and size that had corresponded to the way Vincent used them. He rushed forward and began to attack the shadows, doing his best to get through them so he could get to Link. He didn't want to waste any more time with talking or with the shadows. And it was in his eyes. He wanted to prove it to Link, to everyone else who was watching, and more than anything to himself that he could play the part that Link had decided to rebel against.

Silvia watched as Vincent was tearing his way through the shadows. From his way of fighting, she could tell he was reckless with little regard for his own well being. That meant that he was either too sure of himself or simply he hadn't enough training to make up for the gaps in his defense. None of that mattered. It meant that Vincent would be easier to take down. But as Silvia analyzed every move Vincent made, her hand and eye twitching each time he killed another shadow, something landed on her head.

Silvia looked up and noticed Drakeus looking down at her with his big eyes. He smiled his cute little smile and nestled on top of her head. She looked down at the fight and watched as Vincent finished off the last shadow in the lineup. He sheathed his swords and looked over to Link, the smirk on his face as arrogant as ever. Anything he did right would always feed his giant ego.

"Is he a bad man?" Drakeus asked innocently.

Silvia, a tad surprised at her dragon's question – as always when he even speaks, just as rare as Vincent apologizing or thanking someone - but she smiled and looked up. "He's trying to step up against Link. So right now he's bad."

"Yes, Drakeus," Link added. "I just want what's best for our country. I spent years of my life making sure that no evil would conquer it and I'm not about it to just let some little princess just ruin all of that because she doesn't know how to wait. I think I would be the most appropriate ruler for Hyrule. I spent enough time defending it to know what's best for it anyways. And Vincent, the bad man over there, wants to keep things the way they are. Talk about a someone with a little fear of change."

"I'm scared of change?" Vincent asked, taking steps up and meeting Link at the top. "I'm scared of change, oh my Goddess you couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm all for making sure that Hyrule is ruled by a benevolent ruler. I want to know that Hyrule is safe. But unlike you, I'm dead certain that Zelda can do it. Maybe you should get to know her better before you jump to the conclusion of what you see on the outside."

Link stared at Vincent, their eyes boring into the others. Neither blinked nor looked away. "You're just too blinded. I suggest you take off that blindfold Zelda might've put on you during one of your little, strange bed games. I have known her for so much longer than you have."

"You _knew_ her as that little, carefree girl," Vincent said. "And then you took off only to come back to find her older. She isn't the same person that you left when you were ten. When you came back she wasn't the same. She grew up and maybe you should update that image of her you have in your mind. You may have known her before me, but you don't even know that she's a sweet gentle woman who, true, does enjoy a healthy adult relationship, still puts her country before herself. And Silvia can confirm that she was always focused on her studies."

One thing was for sure, the Kind would much rather be somewhere else than where he was. Last thing he needed was to hear that his daughter wasn't the little angel he liked to think she was.

"If anything, I remember that she had to get her studies done before we could go out and half some fun," Vincent added. "The point still remains that you don't know much about Zelda."

"I know enough," Link said.

"You do? Cause you really fooled me," Vincent said. He reached and grabbed Link by his shoulder, "Snap out of it."

And in that instant, Vincent's hand flew off of Link and was behind his back in a detaining hold. He cursed under his breath as he did his best to look behind him. Drakeus hovered above his head as he noticed that Silvia was the one who put him in the arm hold. She had her eyes narrowed and focused on the back of Vincent's skull. She probably couldn't overpower him but she knew she could take him on. Her eyes turned to the scarlet pair that was trying to get a look at her. But she didn't give him any breathing room.

"Lay another hand on Link and I'll break this one," Silvia muttered softly.

"Silvia," Vincent said in a mocked surprised tone. "I would have never have guessed. I thought we had something special. And this is how you treat me? How just."

"No one is joking around Vincent," Silvia said, applying a little bit of more pressure. She wasn't going to let Vincent just sweet talk himself out of any predicament. Like he could've done so with Silvia in the first place. But his silver tongue was going to be put on hold as long as she kept her demand up. It was simple; if she let Vincent keep his hand on Link's shoulder then he felt safe enough to do more to Link. And that was something she wasn't willing to let happen. And she wasn't playing like Vincent was. She was dead serious. "Lay another hand on Link and-"

"You'll break the one you got," Vincent finished. "Don't you think I got that already?"

She tightened the hold, "And you don't cut me off again."

Link smiled as Silvia was disciplining Vincent but he wanted to talk to him man to man. Link stepped up to Vincent and looked over his shoulder, "Silvia, its fine. I can take it from here. Just let him go and I'll see what he wants to say. I'm sure he'd love that. He loves hearing himself talk anyways."

Vincent laughed jokingly. "Nice one, Link."

Silvia thought about it for a moment but she decided to let go of Vincent. He took back his arm and stretched it to make it feel better. Silvia didn't know how much Vincent must've endured but he didn't show any sign of pain. What worried her a little was that Vincent seemed to even enjoy the position. She always knew that he was a strange one but that was on another lever. If Vincent turned out to be a masochistic freak, than Link and her might have more to worry about than before. But that would explain why he would fight like he did. If he took pleasure in the fight and the pain from it, then that meant it would be quite a while before he would go down. But Silvia decided to put those thoughts away as she stepped back. She watched as Vincent's wiggled his fingers, making an attempt to lighten the mood with his over dramatizing ways.

Link stared at Vincent, "What do you want me to snap out of?"

"This," Vincent simply said as he left his arm at his side, at peace. He took his other arm and pointed in every direction and then finally settled on the captured people, "All of this, that, them. I think it's a little too much. Don't you think? Maybe if you could've just brought it up to attention to the king himself or something like that, I don't know how our government works."

"Vincent," Link said, a little irritated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Vincent was staring to give him a giant headache. He just wasn't getting it through that giant head of his that the royal family was wrong and that he had to take the actions he took for the good of Hyrule. It didn't look good on the outside but Link knew he was doing the right thing. Link exhaled a rich breath and looked over to Vincent, "It's simple that you're not ever going to get it. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to stand there and let me continue with what I'm doing either."

Vincent shook his head with a smirk on. "Nope, I think it's still bad."

"Right," Link said. He sighed and he quickly flared up his hand, covering it in a dark aura, and socked Vincent right in the gut. Silvia, and no doubt Vincent, was a little surprised at how Link dealt with Vincent. And what was more of a shock was just the sheer strength that Link packed into that punch. It sent Vincent flying back, crashing to the hard floor a few feet away from where Link and Silvia stood. Silvia had watched as Vincent flew through the air and then as he landed, hard. His body lay there, motionless but she could see that he was still breathing. She turned her attention back to Link who had turned around and began to walk away, his eyes focused on somewhere else.

"Link, what was that?" Silvia asked. "Where did you learn these new powers?"

She saw him stop, his back still turned to her. He looked down to the floor and then turned around. "Silvia," he said softly. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

And what do we have here? The Hero of Time has a little secret he'd rather not tell the woman he loves. No one is perfect after all.

Silvia crossed her arms. She didn't know what to expect from Link. But she still wanted to hear the answer. Nothing should change if he told her the truth. The truth was always better than just keep hearing nothing but silence. And the shadows always told truths even when they were silent. So as she stared at him with her sapphire eyes that came from her Hylian mother, a trait that was usually dominated by the Sheikah blood, she didn't bother to ask the question to Link. Her stare was enough for him to break down and tell her what she wanted to hear.

"There are a few things I'm not sure of," Link started. "But then I managed to learn that I could control the shadows of my soul after I pulled out the Master Sword. And then I figured where would be the best place to strengthen this new power."

"The Shadow Temple!" Silvia said in realization.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I walked onto there without you knowing," Link said, looking down to the ground. Obviously he was trying to look as guilty as he could be.

Silvia looked at him and then sighed, "Its fine, I guess. You should've just told me Link. Who knows what else you can do."

Link looked up and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." He looked passed Silvia and saw as Vincent began to stir. He noticed how Vincent was struggling to get to his feet and resume the fight for Hyrule. Link's eye twitched. He didn't need more of a hassle. Although the thought of sending in Silvia did ran through his mind, he quickly got rid of it. He didn't want anyone else to rub out Vincent. If it had to come to that, then he wanted to be the one that got that honor. His eyes turned back to Silvia, "If you don't mind me for a second, Silvia."

She raised an eyebrow at Link, watching him as he raised his hand to concentrate on Vincent's position. She turned back to watch as Vincent was on his feet, using his sword as a crutch so he can steady himself. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth as he did. Vincent wiped away the red that escaped his lips. But that didn't help anything out when he coughed again, more blood splattering onto the marble floor. It was just his luck that he had been knocked to the floor and not the red carpet. Then again, what good would that have done with the punch Link gave him? It was certainly a step up from the slug that Link threw at him outside the tavern.

Link smiled as he conjured up another shadow that stood over Vincent. It didn't matter to it when Vincent looked up, one eye closed because of the pain. No one else knew or saw – except for Link – the attempt the shadow did at a wicked smile. It raised its sword, high and above Vincent's head.

But before it brought the blade down on him, someone dropped on it. While Vincent began to count himself very lucky that the Goddesses decided to cut him a break, Link was severely displeased. With fiery red hair flowing all over the place and her hands occupied with the curved blades known as scimitars - often used by the Gerudo – she quickly got rid of it. She stood straight, her mostly uncovered and sun kissed back to Vincent and her attention to Link. She stood, wearing the red version of the outfit that Gerudo loved to wear. Silky pants that ballooned out matched well with the similar top that she wore. But Gerudo didn't come to help random Hylians for no reason. And this one's hair wasn't the red that was a few shades lighter than Vincent's; it was the same head of hair, the same orange red hair that belonged to just one person that they could think of.

"Link, what do you think you're doing!" shouted Malon.

Vincent's ears perked up and he gave his full attention to the new Gerudo Malon that had just saved his head from being separated from his body. He couldn't get a good look at her. All he could do was just admire her backside. Or he would've if he had the strength and wasn't still nursing what could've been a couple of broken ribs. But he knew it was her. If her usually melodic voice wasn't enough, he knew that it just had to be Malon as the only Gerudo who would even bother to save him.

"I hope you weren't just thinking of killing my Vinnie! Because if you did, then you and I have to have a talk," she yelled out, adding more to before.

Link raised an eyebrow of confusion. He had never seen Malon like he was seeing her then. First off, the Malon he had known was a little self conscious and blushed whenever she missed a button on her blouse. The one that came from nowhere – that Gerudo trick always got to him, there was no one above him yet they dropped from the ceiling when they wanted to reveal themselves – she was fine showing off all that tanned skin. And she had swords in her hands… the gentle little ranch girl that didn't harm a fly had swords in her hands. It was just too out of place for Link. He rubbed his eyes, like anyone else would've. He looked back and she was still there, Malon as a Gerudo. That was just too much; Link could safely say that he had seen everything he could in his life. What else could there be? And Zelda as a Sheikah was hard to believe as is… Malon took the cake.

"Malon," Link started. He showed off that wonderful smile of his, "Let's not jump to any conclusion. Give me a minute to explain."

Malon put away her swords, letting them dangle from her waist and she crossed her arms, "I'm listening Link. What are you doing?"

"It's like this, Malon," he said. "Hyrule is a great country. And the only person that can take this fabled land and make it soar higher than it has ever done is me. And I can only do that if I'm the ruler around, and for that the first royal family had to go. And I wasn't about to kill Vincent. Not at all, I just had to show him whose boss around here. He wants nothing more than to just put a stop to all of it because he believes that what I'm doing is wrong."

"Because it is wrong, Link!" Malon shouted. "I can't believe you; this has got to be… I don't even know where to put it. And you so were going to try and kill Vincent. And if you weren't, then you beat him up pretty bad. I mean what else did you expect Link? You're not thinking straight."

"I'm sure I'm thinking straight," Link said as he sighed, shadows coming forth from beneath Malon and grabbing her so she wouldn't move. She tried to struggle free from them but they held her tight. "But apparently not everyone shares the same opinion I have. Guess it's too bad that I'm the one with the manpower to back it up and defend myself. Want to know a few things Malon before you jump to conclusions like you have been doing?" Link didn't bother for her to answer. "Zelda decided to break to everyone of us that she doesn't care much about anyone except herself. And because she was only thinking of herself, there were a few things she wanted out of life. You know what one of them was? I can tell you that she didn't want me, but she did want a very rare breed known as an Aegis man."

"What do you mean by that, Link?" Malon asked, trying to wretch her arms free from the shadow. She wanted to get to her swords. She didn't want to be helpless any longer.

"Our dear princess wanted Vincent all for herself. And she managed to scoop him in his painful distress that he went through when you left," Link cleared up. His smile turned more devilish. He was enjoying making Malon face the truth and he couldn't wait till he saw what else was going to happen with Vincent and Malon. It's not every day you hear that the person you love was off with someone else.

Malon's eyes widened as Link broke the news to her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down to the floor. She didn't have the right to blame him. She walked out on him so she gave him all right to let him move on with his life. But she couldn't help but feel hurt, angry, and saddened. Vincent said he had loved her when she left. And then when she came back, she found out that he didn't bother to wait. He let himself be caught up with Zelda. But Malon fought back the tears, she didn't have time to cry or feel sorry for herself. She looked up to Link and then tried again to free herself.

And then she was freed. Her arms dropped and the feeling of being touched by cold hands was gone. Malon looked over as Vincent clenched his sides tighter with a free arm. The look of grimace on his face made it clear that it hurt bad right where he held. The arm with his sword fell, the tip of the sword scratching the marble floor. He breathed hard as he opened both eyes and letting a smirk crawl onto his face. He coughed again, dropping his sword again so he could cover his mouth. Malon looked at him in worry as more blood was coughed up, ruining his jacket even more.

Vincent looked at Malon, "It's true." Said with obvious remorse in his voice, that didn't automatically make things better.

"I suppose I might not have any other choice," Link mumbled softly as he watched Malon and Vincent. "Silvia," Link said with authority.

"What is it Link?" Silvia questioned. She was beginning to wonder who else might join in on the party. There were two redheads so far that jumped from nowhere. But each time she looked over to Vincent, she thought back to Link. She thought back to how Link used his powers over shadows to deliver such a blow. And she came to the point that it wasn't just a purely strong physical attack, there was much more to it than that. Link did something far worse to Vincent than just hitting him with such force and brutality and… cheapness. But pushing that aside, Silvia walked up to Link, "Is there something you want me to do?"

And the drumroll please.

"Silvia, I want you to see if you can knock them out for me. My shadows cannot do a thing if they are watching each other's back, no matter how hurt Vincent is. So can you use your own strengths so we can capture them and put them in the dungeons along with," Link looked over to the royal family. Without any regard or care, he snapped his fingers and the shadows that held them dragged them down into the ground. While all three of them tried to struggle and escape, it was for naught as they were swallowed up, the head of the king as the last thing anyone saw.

Silvia didn't catch it when he first said it and sighed but then it registered in her mind. She looked to Link who had his attention on Malon and Vincent. And then she did as well. Malon was helping Vincent keep steady. Silvia readied her favored dagger and slinked into the shadows.

"Are you okay, Vinnie?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't wor-," Vincent was caught off as he quickly wrapped his arm around Malon tightly and pulled her away. His other hand quickly grabbed his other sword and he quickly blocked a barrage of throwing needles that were aimed at both of them.

Vincent let Malon go so she could grab her swords. Vincent kept his only sword, his other arm holding his ribs. They stood, back to back in case there was another attack like that. But they didn't count for Silvia to have planned that out already in her mind. Silvia came from the ceiling, just like Malon had done, and locked blades with Malon. She had to admit, Malon had gotten stronger since she had left, and it was more than just her sword arm. Silvia smiled as her dagger managed to keep the giant blades at bay. The strain was there, no doubt. But her dagger was doing the trick. But before Vincent could act, Silvia quickly pushed Malon off and swept the feet from under her. And as she kept Malon down, she sensed Vincent coming from behind.

Silvia stepped out of the way and Vincent stumbled forward. Before he could regain his balance and turnaround, Silvia delivered a chop to his turned back, at the base of his neck and then dropped him with a leg sweep. She turned back to Malon who hopped back onto her feet. Silvia quickly kicked the dropped sword away from Malon's reach and watched as Malon didn't bother to retrieve them. Waiting for what Malon was going to do next, Silvia made sure to keep her eyes on her so she could read the next move. And it came quick as Malon executed a perfect roundhouse kick that Silvia easily blocked with her forearm. She grabbed Malon's ankle and threw it so that Malon would lose footing. And in that instant, Silvia managed to come from behind the redhead and placed her under a sleeping hold, blocking the flow of oxygen to her head.

It wasn't long until Malon too was knocked out. Silvia carefully laid Malon on the floor and stood up.

"That was great Silvia," Link said as he joined her. "A beautiful exhibition of your hand to hand."

"I get the job done," she said. "I had been place to guard the princess after all."

"Right," Link said. He took her hand in his and motioned for her to follow.

Silvia began to walk with Link, only turning back to see the shadows around Malon and Vincent form into a mock Link and took them down into the ground like what they had did with the royal family. Silvia sighed as she turned around. There was no turning back, no going back to yesterday. Her aunt would label her as a traitor if she did and she wouldn't be welcomed back anyways. But that wouldn't happen, Link was determined in taking over Hyrule so that wouldn't happen as long as he would succeed. And he managed to make his first move count. "What now Link?" she asked as they walked out of the throne room.

"Now," Link said as he stopped. He turned around to face her, cupping her face in his hand. He neared and put his forehead with hers, "We conquer the rest."

A/N: Exdaemon, congrats on finding a mistake. I had been dead certain xenophobia was a fear of change – or a general term like that. I should've doubled check on that, so now that's edited.


	9. Shadow of Its Former Self

A/N: Dude, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I had to move and that took longer than expected and after that I haven't been doing much. I've been doing a few illustrations but nothing that should've made me stop writing. But I did, getting ready to go to college and seeing the woman of my dreams helped me procrastinate. But, here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Shadow of Its Former Self

Royal guards, knights, and soldiers, the bulk of the Hylian army crowded around in the throne room. Of course even with their high number, only the most important and high ranking officials were invited in. After all, they were the ones that had to be swayed, not the real troops themselves. The throne room wasn't that big of a room to accommodate that many people. But as they had received news to attend, they couldn't help but wonder what the reason they were being called together for was. And then one mentioned that the King, Impa, or Princess Zelda hadn't been seen for a while. And that helped spread an ill rumor that someone had murdered them in the night. But that story changed a bit from person to person. Sometimes a there was an assassin, other times some monster that feasted on dreams, and another said that the King committed murder/suicide. But a few soldiers decided to dismiss those claims. They figured the King had something to say that was important, or at least in the old ruler's eyes. Like… Princess Zelda and Link finally getting engaged after years of pent up emotion between the two. Some of them use to egg both of them, trying to see if one would open up but they figured to let things take their course. They wanted to believe that in time they'd fall in love and end up with one another.

But one of the knights didn't feel like waiting around. He had things to finish and he liked to use his time wisely instead of waiting around for some lousy announcement. So as he walked through the doors to the throne room, some of the armored army looked away from his gaze. And as he stepped into the crowd, they provided him with a clear passageway. He got up to the throne and stepped up a step and turned around. His blue eyes pierced into each soldier and left them a little speechless. He was Blake, the best of the best and leader of the oldest order of knights in Hylian history. Only ten were ever admitted at a time and he decided who would. He looked around in the crowd, "So this is how some captains and lieutenants prefer doing. Reminiscing about something that happened last night while waiting to be given some news about Hyrule's daughter?" Blake was a sourpuss, and obviously he believed the King was just going to announce that his daughter was going to get married. "I'd rather get some work done than wait around for something I could care less about."

And then there was a hand placed on Blake's shoulder. The rest of the soldiers looked up to see the Sheikah that guards, or guarded if you know better, the Princess Zelda. She looked down from the higher step to Blake with a stern look on her face. Blake wasn't on good terms with Silvia right then. And it was made apparent with Drakeus giving him his little version of an evil eye at Blake as he floated next to Silvia. The soldiers that looked at Silvia remained quiet because they knew each and every one of them had very little chance against her. She was a Sheikah, the niece to Impa – the strongest Sheikah that they knew about. And it was a shame because they would never think about coming at her at once. Though there still wouldn't be much of a difference in the outcome.



"Sir Blake, calm down before you start an uproar," Silvia said with a tone of indifference in her voice. She had enough patience for the soldiers, but not for the obnoxious knights. "This is a very important announcement and I'm sure your duties can wait for a few minutes at least." She removed her hand from his shoulder. It had been enough to make Blake shut it.

"Thank you Silvia," Link said as he appeared at last. That had caused a bit of a confused murmur to spread throughout the crowd. Link smiled down at Silvia and bent down to kiss her gently on the cheek. This made her blush and caused even more confused talk spread from soldier to knight to guard. He looked down to Blake who had stepped down and joined the other in looking up to Link with a look of wanting explanation. "I understand that some of you are a little curious why I called you all here today. And you're probably wondering what has happened with the King and the princess. I will explain that. But not before I tell you that I am Hyrule's current leader for now."

And that caused a couple people raise their voices in shouts and questions. They had no idea what Link was talking about. Some were simply angry that it was Link that was in charge of Hyrule and not someone that had the respect and the experience to rule a country. They all wanted answers from Link's bold statement. They wanted to know how did he become what more or less equaled the King of Hyrule without marriage to Zelda. He wasn't even with Zelda at that, from what they could've gathered, they figured that he was with Silvia. And no one saw that coming at all. They never would've thought that Link would end up with the Sheikah at all. He and Zelda seemed like the favored pairing, every other one was casted aside.

Link raised his hand and soon enough, everyone managed to calm down. He looked throughout the crowd, locking eyes with a few of the men. He looked over to Silvia that stood beside him, her Sheikah persona was out. He smiled a bit, how easily he could peel away the guard she put up by a simple kiss on the cheek. But with his eyes on her, Silvia caught that and looked over to him. She caught his smile and brightened a little red and looked away from his blue gaze. Link was that kind of man after all. And he turned back to the crowd.

"Hyrule is, without a doubt, the greatest country in our world. We rule dominate over the smaller little states and countries, often letting them stay in our shadow. And this great country of ours deserves someone who can make the best decisions, the kind that can take Hyrule from where it is and take it higher than it has been and make it the golden land that the Goddesses' locked away from us. And you know why? Because we have to earn it, we have to prove ourselves; we have to make it for ourselves because we cannot count on the Goddesses all the time. Unfortunately, Hyrule was heading into a dark era. And the cause of it all was one little princess who was more self-centered and more self indulged than anyone else I have ever seen."

Silvia thought about if Link had ever really gotten to know Vincent more.

"And our King," Link added, using 'King' in name only and not as a title. "Never did a thing about it. He sat by while his daughter, Hyrule's daughter, the woman that is supposed to take over after his passing of the crown began to fulfill her own sinful desires. And if there has to be proof for you people to believe me, I'm sure most of you have heard of the legend of the Gerudo-like example that Vincent Dante Aegis 

II is." He let that sit for a moment. He knew Vincent's so-called past that only extended to two years back, and he knew that there had to be someone out there, if not quite a few, that knew of it. And Link chose his words carefully, he knew the point he was conveying. "And if anything else had to be said about our 'fair' princesses' morals, she scooped Vincent up into her bed after he was severely distraught after losing the love of his life. Some character our princess is."

"I have a question," Blake said as he stood onto the steps one more time. He wasn't so willing to just let Link be King without even trying. "What makes you the better candidate to rule Hyrule? And, on that note, where are the King and princess?"

"I have fought tooth and nail times before. I risked life and limb many times. I stood in front of evil time and time again. I have been through many hells to keep Hyrule safe, to keep everyone worry free. I know what it takes to keep this country safe and running smoothly. I know what to do and what not to do. I lived with the general populace long enough to know what they want, what they need, and what it takes to be fair and strict. Benevolence is what I'm bringing. And," Link raised his fist and it emitted a dark aura around it. "I have what it takes to keep you returning back home to your wives and children. I know the pain it is to lose someone you care about and I'm sure you don't want your children to grow up without you and your wives widows. Trust me, I'm the better choice. And make sure to spread the good news around."

And while the crowd began to murmur, Link turned around and began to walk away. Silvia looked at him and turned back to the crowd. After they had caught that Link was walking away, they took that as a sign that the announcement was over. One of them, Blake, still stood there as his cohorts were beginning to walk away. He shook his head and joined the rest of them as they walked through the doors. Silvia noticed that Link didn't bother to answer the second question from Blake, and apparently the knight did as well. But Silvia knew that Link not telling them was a better idea than telling them. He had won them over quickly and easily. She knew Link was very charismatic and all, but it had to take more than that to win over an entire room of soldiers. After all, a lot of them had their positions because of the King. She wondered what else did Link picked up while he was in the Shadow Temple. What other powers was he able to unlock? There seemed to be more at work than just him, and Silvia couldn't get that thought out of her head.

"Link," Silvia started as she was walking up to him, already in a corridor. "I know that with the army at our side, we're one step closer for the rest of Hyrule to accept you as its new ruler. But how did you get an entire assembly to just go along with you like they were sheep and you were the herder?"

Link stopped and turned to look at her, a smile was on his face. She stood a step away from him which he quickly crossed so he could be right there in front of her. He gently removed the strands of hair that fell into her sapphire eyes and stared deeply into them. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He returned to his full height, "Silvia, the shadows are great friends, a great and powerful ally. And I learned more than just clones in the temple, but what else I have… I really don't know either. The shadows could've helped me spread some of my influence right now, but I didn't put any other effort to it other than my speech."



"Link," she said, not sure what else to add. She believed him but… there just seemed to be something he wasn't telling her. And Silvia could tell, she was a Sheikah and she knew Link for a long time. But she would make him tell her later. He seemed set on not telling her just yet. So she would wait, until she wanted to know again. And she would not let Link get away from her again. She would get him to talk one way or another. "Alright. How about if we-"

She was cut short by his lips on hers, this kiss not as simple or as quick as the one from before. It was a deep and passionate one. One that made her weak at the knees as she gave into the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly broke the kiss and cupped her cheek in his rough hand. Silvia looked into his eyes and he gazed down at hers. "Link," she said with a faint blush in her cheeks and fluster in her voice, "There's time for that later. We still have more to handle before we can call it a night you know."

"Yeah, I know," Link said as he brushed back some of her hair. "But there's time for that now too. I don't like waiting sometimes."

Silvia blushed one more time and looked away as Link smiled down at her. He removed his hand from her face and beckoned for her to come along as he began to walk. She took a deep breath and walked along side Link. But she had another thing to bring up. It was her duty, after all, to aid the ruler of Hyrule. She had to do thing that would benefit the great country. And if Link forgot something, she had to bring it up for him so he could look at it. And there was one thing she was sure he didn't forget, but he had neglected to look into it. Silvia knew it was imperative for Link to check up on it. "Link, it's been a few days already," she started. "Aren't you supposed to check upon our guests? I know you're not much into caring about them but I thought you would have already would of tried to sway them onto our side. Now you know that the King might not but it's still worth a try you know…"

"Silvia, Silvia," Link said as he walked. "Where do you think we're going? I had to let them sit and cool down a bit. I couldn't have tried to when I had just put them into their cells. But don't worry, we'll talk to them. After all, what kind of friend or ruler would I be if I didn't try to bring my friends over to my side where they will be much better off than in a prison cell?"



Cold and dark, you could not get any straighter to the point than that. The dungeons of Hyrule castle were just that as well, nothing more. What little light there was came from the few in between lit torches that were kept lit by some miracle for the prisoners. But those cells haven't been used for their original intention for quite a while. No one had been down there in ages… except until recently. Now there were a few people that kept the rats company, having to suffer the lonely darkness and unforgivable dank dreary that accompanied being down there. But it was made all worse since three of them had a very thick tension between them. And they weren't at all happy. If one could've been while they were detained against their will. And that's how they were for nearly seven days. Seven says since they were captured, easily, by the Hero of Time. The Hero that was supposed to protect all of the people in Hyrule, he was the one that brought them to such a gloomy place.



And by some sort of magic, even Impa couldn't pick the lock so that they could escape. Whoever designed the cells made sure no one would escape.

And Impa sighed in frustration for what could be the umpteenth time since she had been in there and threw her long needles to the ground. Nothing had worked in getting out of the cell and she just had to accept that she would be in there until Link decided to be generous and release them. Like that would ever happen kept running in her mind. She looked over to the King who was in the same cell she was in. His dark golden hair looked terrible. And his beard was ravaged. But he still kept a smile on his face as he looked over to Impa. She couldn't help but let out a deep breath. She would never know how he was able to be so bright, to look into despair and smile in any situation. She kept that envious thought to herself. Impa always did want to know how to do that.

She looked away from the King and peered out of the bars that made her cell. She knew that princess Zelda was in the cell next to hers. Even though there were stone walls blocking her from seeing her. They had been in there long enough to know where everyone was at. But right across from princess Zelda was the cell that held both Vincent and Malon, together at the same time. Impa questioned how pure were Link's intentions. There was enough to question it beforehand. How he stormed into the castle and forced himself as king, dethroning the previous one and locking everyone who had tried to stop him in the dungeons. But then he organized them in such a fashion that it could only be called torture. Princess Zelda had to watch Malon and Vincent in the same cell together. Though Impa doubted that much could happen, there was a strong possibility. The two redheads shared a very pure and innocent love and though it has faltered a bit, together they remain strong. But Link did put the two of them together, knowing they had many skeletons in their closets to clean out. And that would cause for plenty of tension between the two.

Vincent and Malon sat in their cell, silent like they had nothing to talk about. Absolute lie but that's how they were. Vincent and Malon sat on opposite ends of the cell, both of them on their cot. At least Link remembered to deliver proper sleeping places. But they sat there, Vincent looking out at nothing. Sometimes on a spot on the floor. Other times a spot on the ceiling. But not Malon, her eyes were just focused on Vincent. And by the way he had kept his gaze away from hers, she knew that he felt extremely guilt about what he did. And he blamed himself about it, no other room for anything else.

"Vincent, can we talk?" Malon asked, her eyes focused on the leaned over Vincent, who had his arms supporting himself on the bed. His red hair covered his red eyes with little problem.

And then they heard the steel door that led into the dungeons open… loudly. Vincent looked up and Malon turned. Zelda walked to the bars and looked out. Impa and the King didn't budge much. Impa still stood there, though she did cross her arms. She had to keep her appearance that their current situation wasn't bothering her that much. For anyone. But it came like a bit or surprise when it was Link, followed by Silvia, walking into the dungeons. He walked in with that smile he had on when he kissed Silvia from before. He had his hands at his side as he waltzed in. He stopped in the pathway, in the middle so that he could face each cell when he turned to it. But he first looked at Zelda, who had her gloves fingers wrapped around the iron bars of the cell. Her appearance wasn't kept up like it used to be, but 

underneath the filth and grime, the running make up was the beauty that Zelda inherently had. Her blue eyes were still exuberant as they always were, even when they were narrowed at Link for his defiance against the royal family.

"Don't try to bat those blue eyes at me, Zelda," Link said, cold and sarcastic. "They just don't cut it anymore."

"Link, think about this," Zelda said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. "Do you realize that-"

"Zelda," he cut her off with a venomous tone. "Do you realize that you're just too papered and protected for your own good? You needed me to take care of Ganondorf for a reason. If I can take care of the greatest threat to Hyrule with minimal help - that I had to earn at that – why can't I decide what's good for Hyrule or not? I can that's why. And I decide that you aren't fit to lead this country." Link took a deep breath, "Forget it, it seems like you're not going to look at it my way anytime soon, Zelda."

"Hey Link," Vincent said as he got up from his bunk. He walked over to the bars and leaned against them, his arms hanging out through the bars. Malon questioned Vincent's acting ability. It wasn't just a moment ago that he was close to tearing his eyes out and now he was up with his smirk on his face. "Negotiations would work better if you just let us out. You know maybe we can sit down and have a nice discussion about all of this. Maybe we can get some tea and crumpets too. Those are good. And we can talk about who's siding with whom and who did what. That way we don't have any of this bad tension between us."

"Shut it Vincent," Link said as he turned around. He caught Vincent's red eyes with his blue ones. Vincent was indeed one of a kind. And very arrogant… Link had considered him a friend. A good one. One he had and did count on so many times before. But that was the past. And it was the present and Link wasn't sure he could keep his faith with Vincent. After all, Vincent didn't seem to care much after he did steal Zelda away. Even though that wasn't the entire truth. Vincent did succumb to Zelda. And that made him weak minded. And that was something Link couldn't afford to keep around him. He needed someone that wasn't going to sway when a better idea or proposition would arrive. "Would you like your swords back to? To stab me in the back once you decide that my generous offer isn't adequate."

"What offer?" Vincent asked.

"It's simple, Vincent," Link said. "You join me and you get out of here. Simple as that and you don't get to rot in here. Someone like you can appreciate such an offer, right?" Link asked.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and stood to his full height. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say this: We decline."

Link looked over to Malon who simply looked up at him before turning her attention back to Vincent. Link sighed and turned to Impa and the King who didn't say anything to him and had returned back into their cell's beds. Link shook his head. He would not understand what kind of pride kept them from making the best decision. But he decided not to dwell on it. He would let them sweat it out in the 

dungeons for a few more nights. He hoped then they would make the better decision once he asked them again. After all, he knew that hardly no one would be able to stand being in the dungeons for another week, the place was unbearable. No one would be able to take two weeks in there. Hell, Link was already feeling the effects of the drear in the air. He looked at all of them once again before he walked away.

"Take the deal," Silvia said to Zelda. The suggestion was for everyone, though. But Silvia and Zelda had history together. And while there were plenty of times and many reasons why Silvia could decide not to care about Zelda anymore, there were a few that made Silvia stop and want her to be in a better situation. One doesn't just be someone's bodyguard and have just stoic emotions. Something develops between the two. Sometimes it romantic, other times it more akin to a sibling relationship. From birth till then did Silvia keep Zelda safe and while at times she felt like it was unjust, she did share something with Zelda. And it made her hope for better while she saw the princess in a dungeon cell. So she hoped that Zelda would reconsider.

"I'm sorry Silvia, I'm not going to," the princess answered. "I'm not going to give into Link. He isn't the King. If he truly cared about Hyrule… then he wouldn't have done it this way."

"Silvia," came from the hall before the dungeons. It was Link's voice.

And Silvia looked over to the open steel door to see Link not too far off. He was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting. She looked back to Zelda who had the face on her. The one that said it all: I'm not changing my decision. Although their bond was very strained, sisterhood wouldn't be too much of stretching the truth when it came down to it. That's what they were. And like many sisters, they always had their arguments. They always had days they got along. But, although they wouldn't ever admit it, they were as close as any sisters. They fought like sisters. They loved each other like sisters. And they hurt each other like sisters would. And there were those things that the other was jealous of the other. And no matter how Zelda treated Silvia, Silvia knew that deep down Zelda still loved her. Those little smiles at Silvia when they were alone proved that. And that's why it was so hard to see Zelda like that. But Zelda wasn't the leader for Hyrule Link could be.

Silvia nodded at Zelda, "I'll ask Link. We shouldn't keep you down here." She looked away and began to walk. She had to fight herself from releasing all of the captives but she knew it had to be done for the time. Link couldn't afford another event like what happened in the throne room a week ago. And Silvia wouldn't allow it. If that were to happen again, Silvia would have to be the one to take care of them. Link would use his shadows and until they found out what might happen with his soul being torn up like that, she knew it was best not to use them.

She reached Link. "Link, we have to talk," Silvia said as the two of them began to walk away.

Malon turned her attention over to the steel bars. She hugged herself and bit her bottom lip. Malon took a deep breath and looked up to Vincent. "What happened to Link? He used to be a great friend. He was always nice and always willing to help out. But now… he's just so cold. It sends shivers down my spine every time he talks. This can't be Link. He wouldn't do this to us… no matter what. It can't be 

Link." And although it sounded like she was trying to prove it to the others, she was just proving it to herself. She and Link always had a beautiful friendship. They were the best of friends. She never would've expected that Link would be one to lead a coup against Hyrule. And to throw his friends into the dungeons? Malon could only just ask why.

And then Malon looked up as she felt Vincent's heavy jacket on her shoulders. She looked to her right as she watched Vincent sit beside her. He had one arm over her shoulder as he looked out to the bars. He stared out to Zelda who had gone back to her bed and sat on it, looking down at her interlaced fingers on her lap. Malon stared at Vincent's profile for a while before he started to speak.

"Link hasn't been himself for a while now. But the same thing can be said for all of us. Zelda grew up and I… well, you know what I did. I turned back on everything I said to you just because Zelda was there and let me in. Even Impa and the King have changed a bit, even if it's just their relationship. Although it seems that they seem a little bit more open about it and that they had it for a while."

"Vincent," Impa said sternly.

"Calm down, Impie, the boy is right after all," the King said in a much more light-hearted tone, a stark contrast to Impa. Opposites attract, and Impa and the King were quite opposite. It's really no wonder why they work.

Vincent smiled a bit. And that's was a reason why Malon fell in love with Vincent. He always took things so well. There was hardly a day that a smile left from his lips. And Malon looked down when she thought about how that smile must've been gone when she left. She took a deep breath and looked back up, "But what about Link? And Silvia… she… shouldn't she know better than to go against Hyrule. Isn't she doing the same thing many other Sheikah had done before in Hyrule's past? I mean, she is going against her princess and the crown doing this."

"Love makes you do strange things," Vincent explained, his voice lower than usual. "And Silvia has always had feelings for Link. And Link always had feelings for Zelda. You once had feelings for Link as well and I once had a very short infatuation with Zelda when I first met her. Though, I didn't expect that one to turn out like it did."

Zelda stayed quiet as Vincent explained. But she had to keep herself from saying or bursting out anything. She blamed herself for a lot of things. While she may have been angry with Link, she agreed with everything he said about her. She was just being an arrogant princess. She was just doing things for her own amusement. And she was the reason why Link decided to rise against Hyrule. She was the one that made Vincent and Malon so uncomfortable around one another. And she no doubt helped in making Silvia's decision in turning easier. Zelda didn't know what to do or think. She wanted to help, she wanted to stop being the princess so many people thought she turned into. She wanted to prove them wrong and make things right.

"Link had enough," Vincent said. "He took it out on us and this is where it got us. And Silvia joined him. And with her on his side, it's going to be tough to win over the throne again. I'm good. She's Sheikah 

good. Not to mention by this time, Link must've already got most of the army on his side. The odds aren't good for us at all. But we can only try and snap Link to his senses or something. Get him to see that's he's wrong here." Vincent took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "Though it aint going to be easy. Not at all."

Malon nodded and put her arms through Vincent's jacket's sleeves. It still had his warmth and smell on it. Malon missed that when she had gone with the Gerudo. And then it had hit her. She turned her attention to Vincent, "We may not have to wait that long!"

Vincent looked over to her, "What do you mean Malon?"

"I'm a Gerudo," she said as she perked up. "And the next one to lead the tribe once Nobooru passes it on to me. So they'll coming looking for me. And I told them I was going to be at the castle so that's where they might check here first! We might be able to get out of this sooner than expected. And if you and I can take down so many of Link's shadow dealies and a Gerudo and Sheikah can match blade to blade, maybe this can turn the tide. Maybe it won't be as hard as you think it is, Vincent!"

"We can't count on them right now," Zelda said as she stood up. She was facing over to Vincent and Malon but she was staring down. She had her hands to her side, clenched in fists. She shook her head and looked up to the redheads, her mascara running down from silent tears. "We can't! Right now we're stuck in here together. And together we can get out. If you guys trust me, I can get us out in a few. My magic isn't as strong as it used to be but I have a trick that can work. But first things first, I need time. I need time so I can get myself together and gather all the strength I have to make things right." She looked over from Vincent to Malon and then turned her attention to the wall, "Impa, I'm going to need your needles that you have with you. Somehow you managed to keep them and I'll need them later."

"You have them when you asked for them, my princess," Impa responded.

"Whoa, something triggered something in our little princess," Vincent said, a bit wide-eyed. He turned over to Malon, "But looks like she has a plan."

"And when we get out, would the Gerudo help, Malon?" Zelda asked, her attention on the young leader.

"I don't see why not," Malon said, a little confused about the new Zelda. She wasn't sure what to say about the young princess. From what she had gathered, Zelda had forsaken being a real ruler in favor of being a stuck up little rich girl but now, that wasn't case. Princess Zelda became the princess Malon once remembered. Always thinking about Hyrule and figuring out ways to get out of situations. And Malon's faith in her was rekindled. She believed Zelda would be able to get them out and then they would figure out a way to bring Link back to his senses. And that brought a smile to her face. And then Zelda turned her attention to Vincent, discussing about what may happen when they got out.

And Vincent, being Vincent, already just wants to go up to Link and slap the senses back into him.

Malon chuckled. Vincent always found room to sneak in something funny. Maybe the act was him being so sorrowful before. Or was he really just that extreme and when there was a glimmer of hope he would 

grab hold and strangle it till something came that dampened his spirits. She would never know but she watched him discuss a set plan. Sort of. Vincent and Zelda never did work anything out other than the fact that rushing Link wouldn't work at all, much to Vincent's chagrin. But she noticed something in his pocket. Malon looked down at the small lump and reached into the pocket only for her finger to feel a box in velvet. Her eyes widened as she thought about what it might've been. She carefully took it out and stared down at it.

"Vincent?" she questioned, her voice quiet.

Zelda and Vincent stopped talking and he looked over to her. He saw the box in her hand and he went quiet. His skin lost whatever color it had and he looked away. He forgot that was there for her to figure out. She was cold, he had a jacket, it came only natural to give her his. But he didn't know what to do once she found the ring. He wasn't ready to get heartbroken again. It would be too much for him to handle. He couldn't sit there any longer as she kept her eyes on him and then the ring.

"You kept this?" Malon asked. She didn't know what to say. She didn't believe he would keep the ring that he proposed to her with. And, when she remembered how he had poured out his heart and soul for her, how he still kept it even after she said no, she smiled.

"Yes I did," Vincent said, waiting for the last blow to his heart.

Malon looked up to Vincent before she turned to the box and opened it. There sat the ring that she first looked at many months before. She plucked the ring from the soft tissue that kept it in place and looked at it for a moment. She then slipped it on her finger and looked at the golden ring against her dark skin. She looked over to Vincent, "Yes."

Vincent looked into her eyes. "Yes?" he questioned, repeating it aloud after she did.

"Yes," she answered again, more softer. "Once we set things right. Once we get Link to remember who he is."

"Alright," Vincent said with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled like that before. He knew it was when he was with Malon. Or when he was thinking of her, he knew that much. But he didn't have time to rejoice just yet. He and Zelda had to make plans to make sure that the free world wouldn't fall into the hands of another tyrannical Triforce wielder. They had to create a way to get Link to remember that he was the Hero of Time, to remember that taking the crown wasn't the best way to assure a peaceful future for Hyrule. That stealing away the kingship from the previous wasn't the way to do it, whether or not his intentions were benevolent.

After all, most of the world's horrors started when people had the best intentions…

A/N: And there you go, a chapter done! I know, its been a long time. But I've been out of it. I had to move, I got Brawl, some issues I had to work out. But I have another chapter done and I couldn't be any happier. Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Emerging Shadows

A/N: Getting on the ball again.

Emerging Shadows

"Link, come on, what are we going to do with Zelda and the rest of them? We can't just leave them down there," Silvia said.

Normally, as stated before, the castle had really only one dining room and that dining room had one grand, long oak table that was supposed to accommodate quite a few people. And normally, there would be so much food made just for a handful of people that there was hardly any choice except to let it spoil and ruin. But Link had handled that not too long after he had taken the crown for himself. While the dinner table was still there, and usually there was a nice dinner to be had, Link didn't allow for food to be wasted nor did he eat on that impersonal table. So he opted to set a new, smaller table in a more private room so that he and Silvia could actually have a conversation that wasn't muffled by the distance of a larger table. And that's where they were at, sitting at a small, circular table having dinner. Though it had gotten pretty late, Link managed to use that to his advantage as he had soft candles lit along with a delicate bouquet of flowers on the table.

But Link breathed in deep. He was beginning to wonder why Silvia began to push that subject at him more frequently ever since they had came out of the dungeons hours ago. And he had already answered her. So he took a bit from his meal before he set down his fork and stared across the table over to Silvia. "Silvia, we've been over this already," he said. "There's nothing more to discuss about it. They have to stay down there."

"You're not listening to anything else, Link. In all honesty, without the fact that, for the most part, they are people we know they shouldn't be left down there. It's not right. We can't keep people locked up in that place. You probably had seen how it must've been for them. Being in there for them must be horrible. And yes, they tried to stop you. But if we can treat them better, let them be captive somewhere else, that's fine. But not the dungeons, anywhere but there. That place was made for some of the worse enemies of Hyrule, not for people who seem to have a grudge against you."

"Silvia, it's not just that," Link said.

"Look, Link," Silvia started. "I've been real patient about it. You had me going when you said that we should let them sit it out, even though it was the dungeons, so they can hopefully see things our way. But they haven't and I really doubt that opinion is going to change. And I really don't like knowing that Zelda is stuck down there. She really doesn't deserve that. Neither does Vincent or Malon. I mean, Vincent's an idiot and Malon is blindly in love with him. They deserve to be treated a little better."

"Silvia, Silvia," Link said, raising his hand to calm her down a bit. He didn't like seeing Silvia so distressed about how he was handling things. He thought it was for the best. But as he let her words sink in, a strange yet logical reasoning began to bloom. It made some sense, and Link knew that his enemies were better off as allies. "If it really means so much to you to see them in a better condition than where they are at right now, then we can make it happen. We'll figure it out tomorrow, promise."

And Silvia looked at Link, staring into his eyes. There was something in his voice that wasn't there before. His eyes weren't the same cold, hard ones he had been keeping since he had taken the throne. For that moment, he was Link. He wasn't the Hero of Time and protector of Hyrule. He was the Link that had been hurt so deeply by Zelda that made him open his eyes and see the other, more amazing woman that was beside her. She didn't realize how much she missed that rare side of him. The one that came out just when Silvia had forgotten it existed. She smiled slightly as he said and meant those words.

"I think you two should kiss," piped up Drakeus as he swooped in and removed the flowers from the table.

Silvia laughed as Drakeus said that, no longer did she need to blush at that mention or suggestion Drakeus said. But she also never expects Link to actually go through with it. And that's what happened again as she felt his lips pressed against hers. And that caused her to blush. Her normally calm and stoic façade broke away as she returned his kiss. It wasn't the most passion-filled ones he had given her, but she knew that it had far more tender emotion than the one he had surprised her with earlier that day. And as he leaned back in his seat, a smile spread on his face. A little, innocent smile that Silvia remembered she loved to see. Very much unlike the experienced Vincent's smirk, Link boyish smile revealed that kisses meant everything they stood for and he was happy to kiss Silvia. And that made her smile and left a very deep blush on her face. She tried to cover her embarrassment but it didn't work out as well as she hoped for.

After all, Link was sitting right across from her.

Link looked away, away from Silvia's gaze and his own blush deepened. He cleared his throat and looked back to Silvia. He locked his eyes with hers, the ones that didn't like being right there for him to gaze at but loved to anyways. He leaned forward and took her free hand in his. He saw how their hands intertwined with another. And he loved that. He loved being with her. She made him feel special, made him feel important. She didn't cast him off for being himself. She was everything to him because she treated him like everything. "Silvia," he said softly, gently squeezing her hand. "I love you."

Silvia froze for a moment. The way those words escaped his lips… Silvia bit down on her lip. It made her heart jump and beat faster. And she knew he had said them before but that was when they were in the passion of battle. Now it was different. They were alone. They were with one another. They were enjoying each other's company. And in that moment of gentle emotions he reconfirmed what he feels for her. Even with all the drama between him and Zelda, with the matter of the Kingdom at hand, even with all of that he goes out of his way and he made them a nice dinner. Well, he set it up. And as dinner was dying down, he used the romantic ambiance and made sure that Silvia knew how he felt about her. She smiled at him once more and mouthed 'I love you too' to him as she took the time out to lean over the table and kiss him on the lips. A soft, gentle, quick kiss that lasted a quick moment on the outside, but it meant and lasted longer in their world. And Silvia knew, that even without Drakeus there to cause his little mischief, they would have ended up that way anyways.

But he did help speed things along.

But something Drakeus had no idea or intention of doing. And he didn't expect his mommy to take the reins and lean over the table to kiss Link. But he didn't mind. Mommy was happy in his eyes and that made it all worth it.

And Silvia was happy. And while she did break off the first kiss she gave to Link, that didn't stop her from going back in again and kissing him one more time. This time it didn't last just a quick moment and Silvia even wrapped her arms around Link's neck. They were just lucky that the table wasn't that big and it wasn't too much of a strain on either of them. Not that it would matter, Silvia was a Sheikah and Link was the Hero, so leaning over wouldn't have been a big deal anyways. But with the small table, it made things so much easier for either of them to kiss the other. Simple kisses that expressed their reserved emotions. That's how the both of them worked, and that's why their love seemed to know very little limits.

Silvia broke off the kiss and looked at Link before she got back in her chair. The table was already clean from their dirty plates and their filled glasses. Apparently Drakeus had been quicker than Silvia thought or Link put them away as she had gazed at her dragon when he had took the flowers. Before anything more escalated, Link stood up and walked over to Silvia's side. He helped her from her chair, taking it so she could get out easier. Silvia, not really accustomed to such attention stumbled a bit but Link caught her before she fell – as if she would anyways. But they stood there for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Not much longer did Link lean down and gently kissed Silvia, combing back any stray strands of her hair and then cupping her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him in response and stayed that way for a while, basked in the soft moonlight that flooded in.

Link broke it off and then smiled down at her, "Let's get some sleep, okay Silvia?"

Silvia smiled at him again and nodded. Although Link did it for her, she combed back whatever strand fell into her eyes behind her ear, a way to hide her current embarrassed and flushed face.

Link took her hand. And then, together, they walked out of their dining room.

And morning came quick. And it was another scorcher of a day, with Hyrule's sun glaring down at the ground. And one thought through one Sheikah's mind was exactly how bad it would get down in the dungeons. After all, while they may be cool and damp during normal days, Goddesses and captives only knew how it would get when the days of Hyrule heated up. And while Silvia preferred to let Link handle things as they went along, she herself felt that he could handle the problems that kept arising, she was dead set on making sure that Zelda would be moved to another location. Yes, she wanted the same for the others, but the one person that she even began to consider it for was for the princess. And that was where Silvia was heading so early in the morning. She was going to get Link and make him put that thing as the first thing to do for that morning. She didn't usually make Link do thing but he did promise her and she was going to make him keep it. Not that there would be a time he wouldn't, but she wanted it to be resolved as quick as possible.

She quickly walked the halls of the castle and passed Zelda's room. And then a thought hit her. Link had mastered some form of shadow magic. And what better place did Zelda like to go and be at. Silvia figured that their respective bedrooms could be a great solution. She was sure Link could keep them in there with his powers. It could work. She was sure it would. But Silvia has a gnawing doubt and curiosity, Zelda kept her bedroom to herself most of the time. She was very personal about her things and Silvia gathered that Zelda might keep something in there that could help them. She knew it was wrong but Silvia decided to do a u-turn and stop at Zelda's door. She took a deep breath and reached for the knob and turned it. She walked in, the cool air that was kept inside hitting her face.

Zelda's room. Long before than she could remember, Zelda's room was enchanted with a low form of ice magic so it would remain cold during times when Hyrule's temperature rose to unsettling degrees. And it had been locked for quite a bit of time so the air just stayed in the room, leaving it a little chilly. Silvia made her way inside and looked around. It still looked and felt like Princess Zelda's room - decorated in pink lace, frill, and silk with touches of white and gold that screamed feminine. It made Silvia always raise an eyebrow. Zelda had become really girly since her tomboyish days. Silvia still didn't understand why she was in there. It was Zelda. And for the longest, Zelda only cared about herself and living up to the princess title. She wouldn't have anything in there that would give her any sort of help in escaping.

"Forget it," she muttered softly. She took one look around the room. She knew it was a pointless to try. Zelda was Zelda. She was a princess, through and through. But as Silvia thought that, her eyes settled on something that hung from one of the corners of Zelda's strangely designed vanity mirror. She recognized what it was; at least she thought she did. Silvia walked over to the mirror and raised her hand to lift up the small pendant that hung from the frayed lanyard. Silvia bit her lip. She did not expect Zelda to have kept such a trinket for such a long time. But Zelda did and Silvia wasn't quite sure what to say.

Zelda had made it. It was a little something on the end of the chorded lanyard. It was this small replica of the Sheikah eye, tear and all. But what made it more special than anything was that it was a part of something else. It was part of another piece Zelda made. A Triforce. A Triforce that when put together with the eye Zelda kept, made one single emblem. It was a union really, the Triforce protected by the Sheikah eye, much like how Zelda and Silvia were. And as Silvia looked at the small pendant, she remembered it being so much bigger while they were younger, a small smile crept onto her face. She began to think that she really had misjudged Zelda. Yes, she needed a slap in the face but deep down, maybe she really hadn't change all that much since they were younger.

* * *

_Silvia looked at the setting sun, not bothering to actually appreciate its fiery beauty and elegance. Soon night time would descend upon her and she could forget about the day ever happening. She knew she was a fool for believing it but, she hoped that at least on her birthday someone would care enough about her to do something special. Though, she knew that her aunt wouldn't do anything. Nor would the King. And she had no one else to turn to either. And she couldn't ask anything from Zelda. That wasn't her duty to do so. Neither of them. Not for Silvia to ask and not for Zelda to act. But it didn't matter. It really didn't. There was hardly a point to it all anymore. She lost her father. She couldn't even remember her mother's face. So it was best if she was just left in the shadows. _

"_Silvia!" came a very loud princess, from below. _

_Silvia looked down from where she sat – atop one of the walls of the castle – to see the young Zelda looking up at her with a wide smile on her face. Not quite sure what to think about Zelda's surprising arrival from out of the blue, Silvia jumped down to join Zelda on the ground. And as she landed and stood up, she was again surprised by Zelda wrapping hers arms around Silvia and a bit of stumbling back at the force Zelda hugged her with. "What is it princess?" Silvia asked as Zelda released her. _

"_Oh, happy birthday!" Zelda said as she threw shredded blue paper up in the air. She then grabbed Silvia's hand and led her into the courtyard where a small table was set up. She then led Silvia to the table where she saw two pieces of cake on small plates. _

_Silvia wasn't quite sure what to say but she was forced into one of the chairs that was there and sat across from Zelda. She never really expected all of that from her yet there they were, about to share birthday cake. Silvia smiled and as she was going to start on her little dessert, a box was shoved in her face. She blinked a few times and looked above it to see Zelda smiling at her, that ear to ear smile. Silvia took the box in her hands and looked at it before she looked back up to Zelda. "What's this?" she asked._

"_Open it Silly!" Zelda said. Silly, a way Zelda liked to cutify Silvia's name. _

_Silvia shrugged and opened it to find a handmade Triforce, complete with a string that she would clasp so it could fit around her neck. Silvia took it out of the box and looked to Zelda who came over and showed off her matching Sheikah eye. _

"_Look Silvia!" Zelda said as she took Silvia's present and locked it with hers. "The Sheikah eye protects the Triforce while the Triforce supports the Sheikah! Just like how we are!" She finished her explanation with another hug to Silvia and that was responded to with a hug to Zelda herself. Which may have been a bad idea as Zelda tightened her hug on Silvia. _

"_Zelda, come on, I need to breath," Silvia said in a fit of laughter. _

* * *

The steel bars of the dungeon cell were blasted off their hinges, clanging with Vincent and Malon's cell violently before falling to the ground with a loud clang. Smoke that was a product of the violent blast began to settle and Zelda stepped out of her cell, waving her gloved hand around and coughing. She grabbed onto one of the steel bars that were left still attached to the wall and breathed heavily. Beads of sweat fell from her brow as she stumbled to regain her strength and balance. She looked up to see Vincent and Malon, the King and Impa standing up and near their bars as they tried to see how the princess was. She looked up, a small smile on her face as she managed to support herself.

"Maybe you should take a breather, Zellie," Vincent said as he leaned against the bars.

"You know me Vincent," Zelda said as she looked up to him. "I'm not resting now. So stand back you two, to the sides."

Zelda raised her hands and outstretched them, reaching for the bars. From the palm of her hands, a small fire started to form but it quickly died out. Zelda wearily put down her arms and looked down. The first time was hard enough but doing it two more times seemed like a great stretch. And Zelda wasn't quite sure she could work up the strength for another one. But she had to. She knew she had to or else she couldn't get the others out. And she had to. She looked back up and tried again, this time yielding the same results of the last one. Zelda took a deep breath, it was no wonder why she couldn't do the spell again, she hadn't practiced magic in so long.

"Oh your just, just move out of the way," said someone as she pushed Zelda out of the way.

Zelda, in surprise, stumbled back from the rude person. That and she had no strength to do anything else as well. She looked to see, well, in short, it did look like Silvia except it wasn't Silvia. Zelda wanted to shout out Silvia but Zelda knew better, seeing as how the newcomer wasn't her but more… Zelda couldn't put her finger on it. But Zelda knew it wasn't Silvia, and that made her spring into action. Zelda jumped back a bit and readied her needled that she borrowed from Impa, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Zelda, please," she said. She fiddled with a bundle of keys that she brought with her and tried it out on the doors. "You and I both know that those needles won't work on me. Even if you were a good shot, I doubt at your best you could hit Silvia, let alone me." She tried another key and managed to slide open the prison door. She then quickly went over to the King and Impa's cell to release them. She was quiet and smooth in her movements. The woman easily unlocked that one and then looked over to Zelda, "Oh come on Zelda, don't stare, it's rude."

"Is it just my imagination or does it look a lot like Silvia?" Vincent said as he stepped out of the cell. He helped Malon over the fallen cell door so she wouldn't get jammed in its bars and they both stared at the Silvia lookalike.

"Hey cutie," she said as she sauntered over to Vincent. "I brought something just for you." She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a nice-sized red apple that she tossed to Vincent. She then winked at him, "My name is Aivlis but, you can call me anytime you want cutie." She then gave a playful wink to Vincent. She then turned to Zelda, raising her hand so she could let Zelda know not to say anything. "I'm what can be easily explained as Silvia's shadow, although she and I are nothing alike, even though we care for the same things. I'm here to bust you out."

Malon narrowed her gaze at the back of Aivlis' head. She would do anything to have her swords in her hands so she could drive them into her skull.

"But how?" Impa asked. "How did she, how did you?"

"I'm not going to tell all the secrets Silvia keeps," Aivlis teased. "She'll just have to tell you yourself if you really want to know. But, first things first, we have to get you out of here."

"Why are you helping us?" Zelda asked. Even through her little free stage, Zelda always wanted to look at things logically. And she watched as Silvia decided to help Link and not Hyrule. She watched as she turned her back on so many years of them to only be with Link and helped him. Even though Zelda did the same thing, she always thought that Silvia would always be the smart one and never do anything stupid. So it didn't make sense that Silvia's shadow would be the one helping them. Not that much anyways. If Silvia kept her under wraps for so long, she easily could've kept Aivlis from doing something that Silvia wouldn't want.

"I just told you," Aivilis said, rolling her eyes. "Silvia and I may be opposites but we always care deeply for the people that were part of our lives. And that includes you Zelda. Silvia wasn't going to do it, she's in too deep for her to do anything, not that she would've cared. But I like seeing Silvia happy. Cause let's face it, she's happy, I'm happy. That's how it works and she doesn't like having someone she considered a sister locked up in this mangy place." She shrugged, "And everyone else counts as a set when it comes to you Zelda. Hey, it's a plus for me." Aivlis turned to Vincent and blew him a kiss and waved her finger at him, "Gotta love rescuing a cutie."

"That's it!" Malon said as she tore herself from Vincent's side and walked up to Aivlis. She leaned forward, "Vinnie is mine. Don't you dare try something."

"Don't worry," Aivlis said. "You guys really need to loosen up. Now come on!" Aivlis looked to Zelda, the King, and Impa and motioned for them to come along as she started out of the dungeons.

"Princess," Impa said as she walked to Zelda. "I think it's best if we follow this Aivlis for the time being. But I wouldn't trust her just yet, if she is what she is after all. But once we get the chance, we should try and escape. Then we can formulate a plan to come back and dethrone Link."

"Impa!" Zelda said in a low growl. "Don't you think this could be our one chance? What's going to happen when Link realizes that Silvia – or her shadow – let us out? He might do something to Silvia, no matter if he does claim to love her. Besides, do you think we can get another chance like this? Cause I severely doubt that. If I can just get into my room, then I can make way for Vincent and Malon to get at Link while… hopefully I can detain Silvia long enough. I know you think we have a better chance if we manage to escape the castle but that's not going to work. Just stick with Aivlis for now. I'm sure we'll end up where we want to soon enough."

"Princess," Impa said, trying to reason with her.

"I won't have any more of this," Zelda said as she began to walk away.

Impa sighed but as the King placed a hand on her shoulder, she realized that Zelda had began assuming the role she shunned for a while. They smiled at each other for a quick moment before they too began to follow Aivlis. It couldn't have been that bad of a decision. And their princess thought it was the best course of action to follow. And who was going to argue with her then? She was princess Zelda, through and through. And she would only continue to better herself as she was going to get older. And as they watched Zelda walk toward the awaiting Aivlis that was just outside, they couldn't help but smile in pride – surprisingly Impa did smile. After all, she was the one who had raised Zelda since she was young, right after the Queen had died. And she would become a queen herself one day, hopefully after all the turmoil was settled and Link returned to being the devout Hero and protector without a surge of zeal or treason.

Vincent bit into his apple as he stepped aside for the King and Impa. He waited until they were far enough for Vincent to talk, "Guess Impie and the King like how Zelda's finally taking charge." He smiled a bit and then looked over to Malon who was glaring up at him. He swallowed the bit of apple he had in his mouth and stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you eating that?" Malon asked. She crossed her arms and kept her eyes fixated on Vincent. "Please tell me you're starving and that apple is the only thing saving you from collapsing on the floor and you absorbed those shameless flirts only to receive the apple." She had better receive that answer or else Vincent's honey moon with her was going to end up with him on the couch.

"Sweetie, Malon," Vincent said. He sighed and threw the apple into the cell they had just occupied. "I just wanted the apple. Flirting that was all her. But from now on, you're going to be the one who can give me apples, alright?" Vincent asked, not sure what else to do.

Malon sighed, "It had better stay that way, Vincent." She said before she walked away.

Vincent watched her walk away. He brushed back his hair and walked to catch up to her. He didn't try to make her feel comfortable, because he knew she was angry at him. But he knew they could talk about it later. It was going to be tough between them, that was for sure. But as he walked behind her, he stopped as he saw Malon stop abruptly and she turned around and gave him a kiss. A deep kiss.

"Your mine Vincent, don't forget that," she said with a smile before she walked away. "_Only_ mine."

Vincent smiled a bit before he joined Malon with Zelda, the King, and Impa all following Aivlis who had somewhere very important for them to be. And while the King and Impa had their doubts about the shadow, Zelda remained certain that since it was Silvia's influence in Aivlis, she wouldn't lead them anywhere that could leave them in complete danger. Of course one must question where the influence stopped with Aivlis or how far would she take it. One thing remained certain other than everyone following Aivlis, and that was Link wouldn't like it when he would find out that his prisoners have escaped. He enjoyed keeping them under lock and key, keeping them under his ever watching eyes. The Hero of Time didn't like anyone who would pose a threat to his peace-filled future for Hyrule.

But what could happen when he found of Silvia had a hand in it?

A/N: Something is going to happen, that's for sure. And not even I know! O.o.

All right, I managed to format this chapter correctly. No more '??' to signify scene changes. Or however they showed up. But, review por favor.


	11. Awakening to the Dark

A/N: So, we're on chapter 11 of this story. And, because one review made me LOL, I decided to take a look and say a few words to some recent reviews. Sort of.

Why-is-buggie-takeN wrote a rather amusing review. Let's start with that actually made me laugh: "Vincent is an a-hole, pure and simple".

Thank you, I tried. Well, he does… anyways…

But so far, yes, that's how Vincent is. Actually, I've grown accustomed to my devoted readers knowing that, it's hilarious to see someone new make that assumption. As for Link, he's not the same one we knew, so therefore different on many levels. Harsh? Silvia thought so. And his problem with Zelda? It seemed pretty obvious to his actual intentions and causes. If not, there's still enough story to figure out his motives.

rikku92, nice review. Nice thinking. We'll have to wait and see right?

Zoshonel, oh shush, so Impie shows some emotion. She has an off switch somewhere and the King knows how to flick it.

And last, certainly not least, my lovely muse: Shinobi Kitten! Well, what can I say to you here that I don't already? But I'm glad you love the story so far. Yes, through the ups and downs but I can finish it and I'll be happy if you love the end with the rest of the story. But anyways, for you, I'm getting another chapter done… starting on a Wednesday no less…

Awakening to the Dark

"You know, getting to take this tour of the castle since we weren't just teleported, this place is an artistic piece of architecture and quite skillfully decorated," Vincent said aloud as he brushed against a suit of armor, causing a bit of a ruckus as he regained his footing.

"You sure know how to pick them, Malon," Aivlis said. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She casually walked over to Vincent and pulled him down by the collar of his jacket, "Mind keeping it a little quiet? We can't exactly be caught or who knows what may happen. And as cute as you are, I don't think that Link's shadows think the same way. And your unarmed, which means that you'll have no choice but to surrender and no other choice except to stay stuck down in the dungeons." Aivlis let go of Vincent and turned around. She looked to the rest of the group, "And we should keep going. We can't afford to just stand around in the halls."

"Where are you taking us, anyways?" Malon asked, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at Aivlis.

"Out of the castle," she simply answered. She walked passed Malon and beckoned everyone to follow. But as she walked forward, she realized something. They were in the castle now; they were deep inside its interior. And the further they got in so that they could get out, the more heavily secure it will become. And she stopped when she noticed that one of Link's guards decided to take a detour into the corridor that Aivlis and the others were in. Not believing her luck, Aivlis forced them all behind a suit of armor and pressed them against the wall. She looked to the shadow to see it retreating back to the hallway from before and continue its usual path. She let out a relieved sigh as she let the others free themselves. "That was a little bit too close. Maybe if one cutie could stay quiet we probably wouldn't have to hide like that," she said, before she looked over to Vincent. She looked away from him and then turned around, "I'll go on ahead and I'll see if there any more obstacles we might run across. Just stick around here and make sure not to get caught."

Aivlis gave a quick smile at the lot of them and quickly disappeared around the corner in record time. The King and Impa did as they were told, sure that it was the best thing to do. Vincent placed his hands behind his head as he watched Aivlis walk away before turning to Malon who had that look in her eye. And once again, Vincent was trying to reconcile with her and get it through to her red head that he wasn't looking at Aivlis like how Malon suspected. But Zelda stared off at where Aivlis had gone off to. She had her fist clenched tightly and her gaze slowly tore away and looked down to the ground. She was sick and tired of waiting around for someone to come and save her and she was tired of being told to just wait. Her fists released themselves, her nails leaving imprints on her palm from the tension.

"Guys," she said softly.

"What is it, Zel?" Malon asked, tearing herself from Vincent for just a moment. She went over to her best friend and was about to put her hand on Zelda's shoulder before the young princess quickly turned around.

"I have to go!" she said, her lips slightly curved to a smile.

"But Aivlis said to wait," Malon added. She looked down to Zelda, not really realizing that Zelda was shorter than her. Malon never actually realized or noticed that about Zelda, usually thinking that they were eye to eye. Perhaps the Gerudo in her acted up while she was gone and caused her to shoot a few inches. "I think it's better if we listen to her for now. I mean, you were one for following her as well."

Zelda shook her head, her blond hair going all over the place. "I can't sit and wait here any longer. I know what I have to do. I know exactly what to do…" she said, getting quieter with each syllable. She turned around and quickly got away from Malon's grasp before she could talk some sense to her. Zelda did not want to be tied down for any longer. And that was who she was. She was always ready to get up and go. For as long as she could remember she never just sat around and did nothing, no matter what people thought of her. Yes, there were things she could've done better or at all to help, but no one could say Zelda, the Zelda running down the hallway of her castle, was happy with just sticking around and doing nothing. And like last time, Zelda was going to do her best once again.

Aivlis, on the other hand, was casually walking around the castle. No haste or quickness in her step like in Zelda's. She was simply trying to remember the different paths and routes each of Link's guards took and how long it took them to make their rounds. And she was a shadow herself, so hiding and keeping on her toes was something she really didn't need to worry about. Not that it would've been hard to bypass Link's little army of shadows, they were dumber than dirt. But it wasn't hard to figure out why. Link has a lot of them, and he was pretty new to the shadow creation and giving it life thing, so she could let his first attempts slide.

And then she felt arms embrace her from behind. At first, her instinct told her to become intangible or to quickly rid herself of the pest. And that's when they kicked in. It wasn't everyday you could sneak up on a Sheikah shadow. It's more or less impossible to do it unless… well, unless you have some great power that can mask your approach. And Aivlis, thanks to Silvia, knew that only one person has the theoretical power to even attempt what had just happened.

"Silvia? What are you doing down here?" he whispered in her ear. In that low and serene voice that was just spiked with a little naughtiness thrown in. But even with all that, it was hard to ignore the concern and worry underlying it all. It was Link after all, not Vincent.

Link was boyishly innocent, but he had his heart devoted to someone. And that voice of his let Aivlis know that she had to tread carefully. Link obviously thought she was Silvia. And he wasn't too far from the truth, still she wasn't Silvia. But she couldn't let Link know that, not yet anyways. And if Aivlis got caught then, there was no telling what Link might do to the escaped captives or to Silvia. So Aivlis, knowing what she had to do, played along with the charade. What Link didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And anyways, Aivlis figured this could be her chance to get Link and Silvia a little alone time. "I could ask you the same question, Link," Aivlis said, her voice having to become more tuned in with Silvia's mannerisms and behavior for the moment.

"I was coming down here to check on our guests," Link said. He gently closed his eyes, "Though it seems you were thinking of the same thing." He kissed her gently on the cheek and let her go, "Should we go down together then?"

Aivlis, without turning around, "No, no, Link… I have a better idea! How about we just take today to… have a lunch and just be by ourselves? We barely have time to do so anymore. All our time has become engrossed with trying to keep Hyrule running and being the top nation. How about we just take the rest of today to just have our own fun… like last night?"

Link stared at her, trying to make heads or tails with Silvia. And the worst part was that she wasn't talking _to_ him. She still didn't try to look at him and he wanted to turn her around and ask why. He didn't understand why Silvia had a sudden change of heart and mind and decided to put off moving their captives. Especially after she had made such a deal about it the night before, it didn't add up to Link at all. And he was going to speak his mind about that but… he decided against it. Link figured that Silvia did have a good point. They didn't have much time to be with each other ever since they had taken the throne. And the only day that it seemed that they managed to have any moment of peace was last night. And even then, it was filled with talk and arguments about Zelda and the rest.

Zelda. Link did not like to hear or even think that name anymore. He remembered the time when he was so in love with that name and the person who owned it. He used to think that she was the most beautiful person that walked on Hyrule. How he used to worship her, he used to do anything for her, he used to love spend his time, energy, and being with her. And yet she took it all and gave nothing in return. Absolutely nothing. Not even a simple nod to his affection. And who was there to help him through it? Silvia, of course. And the thought that the only reason why Link even cared for her was because she was right there at the right time did run through his mind. And he knew that wasn't the case. He realized that even through his strong infatuation with Zelda, there was always something there between Link and her. And she came first to him then, like all the other times. So if she wanted to take the day for them to just be together, he was more than fine with it.

"Okay, if you want to Silvia," he said. He took a step forward so he could go and walk with her.

But Aivlis knew she couldn't let Link get a good look at her. There was already enough evidence for him to make the assumption that Silvia wasn't being herself. So she took another step back and stepped into the shadows. Thank the Goddesses for shadows. Her eyes – the red eyes supposedly found in most Sheikah – were covered enough and far away for Link not to actually notice. And that was a priority. Silvia had very distinct blues. And if Link looked at them for long enough, then he would ask questions. "How about I meet you in the courtyard, Link? I'll go get our lunch ready and all that, okay? Just go on ahead of me and I'll be right there in just a few minutes, alright?"

Link stood there for a moment, not sure what to do or say. After a few moments, "If you say so, Silvia."

"Great, I'll be there in a few," Aivlis added before she quickly went up to Link, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and scurried off. She had to be quick about it all, not to mention she had to still appear as Silvia, but Aivlis thought she did well enough and she hoped Link bought the act. But all she really knew, she was going to get some hell from Silvia later on. But she had to handle quite a few things all of sudden and she didn't have a lot of time to get it done. She really hoped that the group could hold on for a little longer before she could return. And she still had to take a detour to the kitchen to get a basket of lunch ready. And then she had to tell Silvia about it.

Perfect.

But she also didn't notice that Zelda made her way all the way back to her room. Well, she was rounding the corner to the hallway on which her room was located. She was quick, even in her heels, as she quickly neared her room. But just as she was a few feet away from her room, the door to it opened in and out stepped Silvia. Zelda came to a stop as she saw Silvia walk out of her room, a very solemn expression on her face as she was. Zelda bit her lip and clenched her fist tightly once again. She had no idea what to do or how to handle what was just about to happen. She knew she couldn't or even bother trying to hide somewhere. Silvia was the best Sheikah she knew and she would be able to find Zelda with no problem. So Zelda stayed right where she was, waiting, anticipating the moment when the two of them would look at each other.

And as Silvia turned to close the door and make her way out of the hallway, she spotted Zelda not too far away. And like Zelda, she was stuck in that moment of time with Zelda's person in her vision. And Silvia didn't see the glorified whore that Zelda was – at least that how she had came off – but more of the Zelda that had given her that present so long ago. The one who cared, the one who loved back, that was who Silvia was staring at. Even though, no matter what, Silvia would always consider Zelda a sister. No matter how distant Zelda became. Silvia placed her hand on her chest, feeling the now bigger pendant through the Sheikah outfit and gave a slight smile. She just realized that Zelda pulled another one of her little tricks and managed to get out of the cell.

And the two remained silent for a few moments. They really had nothing to say to the other that hadn't already been said.

"How did you do it?" Silvia asked, trying to break the silence.

Zelda looked down for a moment before she looked back up to Silvia. Zelda locked her eyes with Silvia from that moment on, not wanting any excuses to never look her in the face again. Blue on blue, a very deep sapphire that seemed to mirror each other, almost as if Zelda caught herself looking in the mirror. "I used magic," Zelda said. "It was tough but I managed to work up enough to get me out."

"What about the others?" Silvia asked, knowing that Zelda wasn't in the best of shape mentally or physically to channel so much magic like she used to.

"You don't know?" Zelda asked, a little surprised that Silvia didn't actually orchestrate the escape. "I thought it was your idea… but I guess it makes sense now."

"No, I didn't know," Silvia answered. "What am I supposed to know about though?"

"Silvia, quick!" Aivlis shouted as she came from nowhere again. "You gotta get down to the courtyard with this basket so you and Link can have-" Aivlis came to a stop when she noticed that Silvia wasn't alone. And Aivlis was getting tired of people seemingly showing up and catching her off guard. First Link and then Zelda, Aivlis shook her head at the thought that she might be getting rusty. There was always the excuse that she has a lot of things going on and that Link and Zelda aren't the same obvious person they used to be.

"Aivlis," Silvia said she looked to her shadow that was coming up from behind Zelda. "Why did I know that you had in a hand in this?"

"In all honesty, Silvia, Zelda got out herself," she said as she walked up to Silvia. She held out the basket for her, "You and Link have a date right now and the poor guy will be heartbroken if you keep avoiding him. I did my best but maybe you should consider going down there and spending the day with him. You two really need a break. Don't worry about Zelda or the others." Aivlis turned around to Zelda, "And did I not tell you to stay put?" Aivlis shook her head and looked back to Silvia, "Go and have fun."

Silvia looked at the basket for a moment, letting her eyes linger there. That was essentially a ticket for her and Link to be alone for a while. And the way Aivlis had put it, she had set it up so that Silvia and Link are the only ones around. And that meant they didn't have to bother themselves with anything else except each other. And that was something Silvia really wanted and asked for a few times and now she had it. But she looked to Zelda who had averted her gaze from Silvia once again. She trusted Aivlis to not let them do anything against Link or her. But they did escape. Zelda, Malon, Vincent, the King, and even her aunt Impa. That was going to be with her when she was going to be with Link. And that was going to make things difficult.

"What are you going to do, Zelda?" Silvia asked before taking the basket from Aivlis. "What do you and the other have planned against Link and I?"

"Right now," Zelda started. She couldn't keep lying to Silvia. Not after all just went on. So as Zelda worked up the nerve to look at Silvia in the eye again, "Right now we just want to get out of the dungeons. I have to get something out of my room first but then, then we leave and we _will_ come back Silvia. Link isn't doing Hyrule any good by taking its crown like he did. He has to be stopped; otherwise he's just as bad as Ganondorf."

"And you were any better?" Silvia said in a hushed tone. "He did what he had to do to make Hyrule a better place because he knew he was the one for the job." Though, Silvia didn't want to tell Zelda that she thought along those lines. Link had become a little more confrontational about everything. The old Link would have been much calmer and peaceful about it all. But that wasn't what mattered at that point. Zelda's point was the fact that Link took the crown from her without any reason and doing nothing with it. Which was a lie, but she just wouldn't know what he had been up to. "I don't expect you to understand, Zelda. I know you're not going to look at it my or Link's way. But you managed to get yourselves out. Why don't you forget it? Link is a better leader than you are and he has great plans for Hyrule."

"Silvia," Zelda said, tears beginning to choke her. "I can't and I won't. And if you really believe that, I can let that go. It's hard for me because… I know sooner or later you and I will probably have to get at each other's throats. And I don't want to do that. I don't want to fight someone that's as close as you are to me. But if I have to, just to prove that what you're standing up for, who you're standing up for is wrong than I have to." Zelda took a few steps forward to Silvia.

Not quite sure what to do or expect, Silvia simply readied herself. But she didn't expect for Zelda to wrap her small and slender arms around her and pull her in for a tight embrace. Silvia was taken aback as she felt Zelda bury herself into her shoulder and felt a few tears dry themselves on her shirt. Silvia wasn't quite sure what to do. Zelda knew that Silvia wasn't the one to always be so free with actions. And she didn't know what Zelda wanted in return. Silvia thought she could give Zelda a hug but…

Zelda let go of Silvia, "You better go down and see Link."

Silvia stared at Zelda for a moment. She wanted to ask, wanted to figure out what Zelda had planned once Silvia left to go see Link. But the look on Zelda's face, it was something else. A sorrow filled Zelda looked at her with tears in her eyes and a slight smile that was curved from her lips. Her eyes didn't boast the same expression her tears made one think she would have. Silvia wasn't quite sure how to read Zelda's mixed expression. All she could come up with was that… Zelda was genuinely happy for Silvia but she was having a hard time knowing that she might have to take it all away from her. And Silvia wanted to know more about what Zelda was going through. She wanted to know if Zelda was going to be okay.

"Silvia, leave," Zelda said. "You're wasting a lot of time looking at me when you could be with Link. And he's waiting for you. Not a lot of guys do that for any girl you know." Zelda smiled at Silvia with a broader grin and urged her to go. "I promise that we won't do anything right now. We're not even halfway ready to even let Vincent and Malon attack Link. Just go and have a good time."

Silva kept her eyes on Zelda for a moment before she caught herself slightly smiling at the princess as well. "As you wish, my princess," she said with a nod.

Silvia left the hallway, leaving Zelda alone as she began to make her way down to the courtyard. And she believed Zelda when she said they would leave her and Link alone for the day. And while it didn't seem like the best thing to say, Silvia knew that was one of the best things Zelda had ever done. For a rare moment, Zelda thought of Silvia first and wanted her to be happy and enjoy it for as long as she could before she would have to try and take it away. And when the time did come, Silvia wasn't sure what to do. She loved Link, but she loved Zelda. It was a matter of choosing one's heart over one's duty and… for the lack of a better term – family. And Silvia hoped that Zelda thought the same way about her. Because then it would be that much easier for Silvia to believe Zelda about what she said to her. About letting Silvia keep her day with Link conflict free.

And if anything, she knew Aivlis would always step in if there was anything going on.

But Silvia managed to work her way all the way down to the courtyard. And with the sun behind her, she raised her hand to shield her eyes as she scouted the rather large gardens to find that man dressed in green. She put down her hand when she couldn't spot him and sighed deeply. Maybe he had gotten tired of waiting. Link was a busy man and he figured that she wasn't going to show up.

"He's over there," said that little voice belonging to Drakeus.

Silvia looked over to see Drakeus basking in the noon sun. He had gotten up and looked over to his mommy as he pointed over passed the high hedges. He yawned and then tiredly blinked. "He's waiting over there."

"Thank you," she said to him before she walked off. She followed his very vague directions and finally caught sight of Link. He was lying down on a checkered blanket that kept him off the lush grass. Probably with good reason, since otherwise we would probably blend in with his surroundings. But he laid there, his left hand over his eyes in an attempt to shield his eyes from the hot light. He did try to place the blanket in the shade but apparently he still caught a lot of sunlight in his eyes. Silvia walked quietly over to him and sat down next to him on the blanket. "Link?"

Link bolted up and looked at her, his cobalt blue eyes staring into her sapphire blues. "You finally made it. I was beginning to worry," he said softly.

Silvia smiled at him, "I'm sorry for taking so long. I got caught up in getting our basket ready. I'm glad you remembered to get a blanket so we don't exactly sit on the ground." Silvia then placed the basket down on the blanket and opened it. But before she took out anything, she looked over to Link. "Link, you know I love you. Right?"

"I know," Link answered. "And I love you."

"Could you please tell me what happened in the sha-"

Silvia felt Link's lips pressed against hers. And it was a nice, chaste kiss. Simple, yet lovable. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Together, they fell onto the blanket and were locked with each other. But nothing did heat up or become more passionate. They just laid there with each other, an occasional sweet and tender kiss sometimes intervening. Silvia hated how he did somehow avoid the subject but she didn't mind when it came down to it. She will hear it from him one day soon. She just had to make sure that he wasn't in kissing distance. But after a few moments of the two of them just lying on the blanket, gazing into each other's eyes, Silvia sat up.

"Maybe we should eat some lunch now?" she asked.

"Sure," Link agreed as he sat up with her.

And Zelda had watched as Silvia reached into the basket. She smiled as her closest friend in the world was having a great time with the man she loved. Zelda hoped that one day she could actually have that feeling, to experience that for herself. Because she knew that every relationship she had beforehand wasn't one that was filled with the pure love she saw with Link and Silvia. Zelda looked away from the window from which she looked through and down into the courtyard and walked back into her room. She picked up the turban she left on her bed and took it with her as she went to her vanity mirror. Zelda left the turban alone for a moment as she took her brush and took it through her hair.

Still wet from the quick shower she had taken so she could change.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a petite woman. She didn't exactly have the same kind of meat on her bones that Malon or Silvia had. She was just a little smaller. And her outfit seemed to make that a little more obvious than her dresses. It was supposed to be skin tight but that was when Zelda had the muscle to fill it. But that was a different story that never happened. Yet she kept it because she never knew whenever she would have to use it. Not that it mattered whether she had it or not. But it was far better to fight in a formfitting suit that provided some padded protection than a frilly or revealing dress. No matter how good you were.

And as Zelda took her hair and began to braid it, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blazing red eye that was centered on her chest.

She wasn't sure how Silvia would feel when she would see Zelda in the Sheikah outfit. But Zelda had been trained to be one of those warriors. And even though she didn't bother much with the training or the customs ever since she and Link managed to return peace to Hyrule, her lean build remembered much of her training. It was Impa's practice on Zelda to train one thing over and over until it had become second nature. It was fact that a lot of it might have been slowly ebbed away from sloth and years but Zelda knew, deep down inside, that she still had what it took. She knew she couldn't beat Silvia but she could put up a fight. And that meant more to her than a win. It meant that she was ready to take the fall herself and that she wasn't just going to count on someone else to handle her affairs.

Finishing her braid and tying the end with a white piece of cloth, Zelda placed the turban on her head and stood up.

"We got dressed up for something, didn't we?" Aivlis asked as she came into the room and eyeing Zelda. "Bet you wish you kept up using your magic so that you could dress up with a snap."

"I take it you already led everyone out of the castle," Zelda asked as she turned to Aivlis. And in that moment, her eyes flashed from blue to the crimson red.

"Yeah," Aivlis responded. "Are you ready to come along?"

Zelda nodded. Aivlis turned and began to walk. Zelda followed her but not before she looked out the window once again to smile once more. "And I'll see you later, Silly."

A/N: To clear a few things up, this Zelda is based on my first assumption about Sheik and Zelda from OoT. And that is that it was always Zelda, just in a more traditional disguise. No sex change magic… just Zelda with a little tan and some contact lenses magic.

But anyways, hope you guys liked. Read and review, por favor.


	12. Calling

A/N: So… officially I'm a knight now. LOL, I began my summer term at the University of Central Florida now, home of the Golden Knights. But anyways, talk about a first week. I apologize in advance, I haven't used this excuse in about a good year: I'm sorry if I'm not updating as much anymore, I have classes now. And they're going to keep me busy… but I'll try my best to update whenever I can.

If anything, I have to make sure to do so to make ShinobiKitten happy. It's her story after all.

Calling

"_Stop fooling around."_

Link shook his head violently. He gripped his dark emerald sheets around him and held them tightly with white knuckles. His naked chest, beaded with sweat, rose and fell in rhythm to his heavy breathing. In a moment, Link let go of his sheets and his hands found themselves to his hair, grabbing his locks. He kept muttering under his breath as he tossed and turned. And then, he finally began to calm down. His breathing quieted, his heart slowed, and his muscles began to relax. He laid his hands out to the side and breathed in deep.

"_We still have work to do." _

Link shook his head again. He began to ball his hands into fists as he tried to keep his mind clear.

"_Zelda escaped. The little slut got out. What does that say? Not to mention it's a risk." _

Link had enough and sat up in bed, his hair falling into his eyes, the cold sweat allowing his blond tresses to stick to his forehead. Taking one deep breath after the other, Link looked over to window to see nothing but the cold night. He combed back his hair and closed his eyes once more. Link already knew what he had to do. But sometimes there was always that part of him that antagonized himself. The one that told him the better ways to do things even though Link thought some of them were a little too extreme. But there were some things that made perfect sense.

Link swung his legs and placed his feet on the cold floor below. He got off his bed and walked over to the shut window in his room to which he had been staring through. Clothed only in his tights he usually wore under his tunic and in the soft moonlight that reflected over his slightly sweaty body, he had propped himself against the pane so he could look out to the small marketplace. Link watched all the darkened houses that were under his rule. Under his law. Under his command. They were his people. Link knew what was best for them. He wouldn't cast them aside or use them for his own advantage. That was his goal since he even took the throne, to make sure the people of Hyrule would have the best King they ever had. And that made him smile a bit. In his mind, he was doing the right thing for Hyrule. There were no ifs, ands, or buts.

Though, even with all the darkened houses and the many people asleep in their beds, Link couldn't shake the thought of the precious princess and her dedicated followers out there, planning to overthrow him like he did her. He couldn't forget that they were out there. Not after the big deal about them escaping had happened. They were going to try and get him. Somehow, someway they were going to do so. Link was going to make sure he was ready for them. He knew that if he was having a sleepless night because of them, they were having a sleepless night because of him. And somewhere out in the dark houses of Hyrule were all of them. Zelda, the King, Impa, Malon, and of course, Vincent, they were all out there trying to figure out the way to get passed Link's defenses. They were determined, Link gave them that much.

Link's smile faded a bit before he tore himself from the window. He knew he needed rest. That was what he was going to get. He wasn't going to give them any advantage.

Because they were out there. They were waiting for him to mess up and take the opportunity to kick him out of the castle. Biding their time, waiting for the chance to strike, and watching the hours pass before they could work up the strength to come to Link.

* * *

"Oh, Goddesses, I love apple pie!" Vincent exclaimed as he was helping himself to his third - or possibly fourth – piece of pie. He took his slice, forgetting the fact that it had been hours later after dinner, and walked over to the couch in the living area and sat down in it. He sank into the soft cushions as he took a pronged fork to the crusty surface and stole a bite. Vincent put his feet up on the coffee table before him and enjoyed the moments he had with his new slice of apple pie.

"Vincent, how can you be so… calm," Zelda said, struggling for a better word, "at a time like this? You do know that we're going to have to go up to the castle one of these days and be in the fight for our lives and country."

"You should know how Vincent is already, Zelda," Malon said as she sat down next to Vincent. "After all, weren't you with him while I was away? Didn't you take any time to actually figure Vincent out?"

"Malon, Zellie," Vincent said as he took another bite. He could feel the tension beginning to build between the both of them. And it only made sense, especially now that Malon was a little more assertive than before. Not to mention that Zelda got back her backbone so she wouldn't take anything lying down. The both of them had been at it for the entire while they had been free. Vincent, being Vincent, took it upon himself to be the peace maker. After all, they were arguing about him. "Both of you, try to stay friends with each other, at least, for now anyways. Like Zelda said, we gotta figure out what to do when we're in the castle."

"I know what we have to do," Zelda said as she sat down on a chair near to the couch. She leaned forward, her mouth exposing itself from the fabric used to muffle and hide it. "I'm going to sneak in. At least I'm going to be the one actually in there more until I can get both of your weapons. Until I get them, I think it's best if you stay here or something. No real reason for all of us to get caught again. If I'm the only one in there, not only do I have a better chance to get out, I'm also the only one who gets put in danger's way."

"Zellie," Vincent butted in. "I can't let you do that."

"Vincent, no."

"No, Zelda, he's right," Malon added. "Yeah, sure, if you go in alone you're probably going to be alright. But its Link and Siliva. You're going to have to go through a lot. I know Vincent is at least a good brawler and I'm Gerudo, I know how to fight when I'm disarmed. I'm sure if we go in, at least the three of us, we'll have a better chance of getting out… and I mean all of us."

"You guys don't understand," Zelda softly said. She held herself as she kept her gaze aimed downwards. "I have to do this myself. There's already far too much on my shoulders and if you two were to get deeper into this, I don't think I could forgive myself."

Malon and Vincent let up their relentless arguments and looked at each other for a moment. Malon walked over to Zelda and sat down next to her. She wrapped an arm around Zelda and held her as well. Vincent sighed and quietly finished his pie. The entire house was filled with an awkward silence as the three of them didn't say a word. And as the painful minutes ticked away, Vincent finally cleared his throat.

"Zelda, I'm going to speak for myself right now," he said as he stood up. "I know your blaming yourself for a lot of things. You have to believe me though, going in together is safer than you going in alone. How? Well, at least someone'll have your back if you do get spotted right? Don't worry about me. It's my choice going back in there to get my swords back, you know."

"He's right Zelda," Malon added. "It's our choice. We want to come along and help."

Zelda stiffly smiled, "You really want to help?"

"Yes," Malon and Vincent both answered.

Zelda nodded slightly, "Okay, fine. You guys win. You'll tag along but it's going to be dangerous."

"Tell us something we don't know, Zelda," Vincent said as he headed toward the kitchen.

"What are you getting now?" Malon asked, placing a hand on her hip. She had a look of disbelief as she was waiting for the answer.

"More pie, of course," Vincent said with a smile. He turned into the kitchen and sighed as he looked at his visitor. "And why the hell are you still here? Shouldn't you have gone back to Silvia by now?"

Aivlis looked up from the table, herself enjoying a slice of apple pie. She cleared her throat and thought about what Vincent had just mentioned. She remembered the kiss she had to give Link in order to keep up appearances. And then she thought about the wrath she would have to endure when she did return back to Silvia. That wasn't a good thing by Aivlis' logic so she decided to stay somewhere… safe, for the lack of a better word. "No, I think I'm fine here. You guys are worth my time, be honored I want to waste it."

Vincent crossed his arms and stared at her, "I know I didn't make this a point before but you and Silvia are really different."

"You think?" Aivlis uttered. She took another bite, "Silvia's pies are better. You know, I could help you getting back your weapons."

Vincent looked at her for a moment to see if she was joking or not, "You should've said something beforehand. Zelda was having a fit in there."

"I said I could," Aivlis stressed. "I didn't say I was."

"I knew that was too easy," Vincent added as he walked passed her, going over to the cooled off pie on the counter. "You really know how to dangle a little hope and yank it away."

"Tell you what," Aivlis said. "I'll sleep on it." She got up from the table and went out into the living room, making quite a scene with Zelda and Malon.

Vincent sighed, no matter what; it was going to be a long night.

Zelda, Malon, and Vincent did manage to calm down enough to get to bed that night. None of them had a real night's rest though. Zelda sat in bed, scared for the following day and what was awaiting her when she would sneak into the castle. She would've really preferred it if Vincent and Malon sat it out but she knew that they wouldn't. But Zelda had to keep an eye out for their safety as well. Malon, on the other hand, simply lay in bed as she tried to deal with the fact that kept slapping her in the face every time she tried to deal with it. Vincent and Zelda had been together in a more physically tender relationship than she and Vincent had ever been in. That bothered Malon but she couldn't blame Vincent. She had known what kind of person he was but she couldn't help but feel hurt. She kept telling herself that it was more important that she moved on. She accepted Vincent's proposal finally, he would stay faithful no matter what. And then there was Vincent himself, who had boundless confidence over a core of insecurity.

But they got sleep. Not the best sleep in the world, but they got sleep.

And the sun began to rise against the horizon.

And Silvia was up that morning. The sun barely peaking through and she was already up. As usual, she was doing her normal rounds of the castle, never trusting Link's oblivious shadows for the job. And as Silvia rounded a corner, she was taken aback as Link somehow kept himself from being detected by Silvia, stood in front of her, blocking the rest of her way to finish her duty. There was definitely something different about him, though Silvia didn't know or could put a finger on what it was. And it wasn't something as shallow as noticing that he dressed himself a little differently that morning. There was something more about Link. Something that didn't seem like himself.

"Morning Silvia," he said, his voice toned a little lower than usual.

"Link?" Silvia asked, surprised by that air of confidence all around him. She slightly looked away as she finally took a good look at how he was dressed. She noticed he had looked different, but didn't notice how. There he stood, his cotton white long sleeve pressed around his torso leaving little to Silvia's imagination of how his muscles rippled across. Especially since, even with the dark forest green tunic he had on wasn't tied at the top to expose his chiseled chest. "How is your tuni-," Silvia stopped, cleared her throat, "How are you this morning?"

He gave her a smile as he took the few steps closer to Silvia to be right there in front of her. "I've been well, Silvia," he said as his finger found its way to Silvia's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "I trust you've been the same."

"Of course Link," she answered. "Just been making rounds of the castle, a little useless now that Zelda and the rest escaped but this way I know if they try to come back in."

Link kept his smile, "Of course Silvia. You know you don't need to though, right? That's why I have shadows patrolling the perimeter and area."

Silvia didn't want to bring up that she didn't trust those things to get her a glass of water. "I know but I'd feel better if I was in charge of keeping the castle safe. I sort of had to do when I had been assigned to guard Zelda. It's no hassle for me to do so once a day, at least."

"Silvia," Link said, a tone of disapproval and unhappiness strangling his voice. He leaned in closer to her, their lips nearly touching. "You don't have to do it though. I think I'd be happier if you stayed with me instead of getting up so early to just scout the area," Link seductively added, each time he spoke his lips grazed with Silvia's.

"Link," Silvia choked out. She had no idea how to handle Link's forwardness. Trying to keep that blush that wanted to creep into her face from coming, Silvia kept her composure. Link was indeed surprising her. And with little remorse for what he was implying, she really couldn't handle him at the moment. Silvia stepped back for a moment, trying to keep her distance with Link. "There'll be time for that… later. Or, you know what I'm talking about," she said. Silvia then took a deep breath as she managed to keep her stoic demeanor. "First things first, right? Zelda and the others have escaped and we know them. They will come back. I just don't want to get caught off guard when that happens. And…" Silvia decided to do it, "Your shadows aren't cut to keep guard unlike I am. You know how easily anyone can sneak by them? It's not hard, and I know I'm a Sheikah but that doesn't matter. Who else other than me is better to keep our perimeter?" Silvia gave Link a slight look of defiance and she was trying to see what he had to say.

"If you know you can do a better job, then," Link stated flatly, "be my guest."

Silvia was just glad that that Link managed to listen and be reasonable with the facts. He was just far too different though. He wasn't the same Link that she managed to fall in love with. This one was far too forward for her and Link's own good. "Then it's decided. Good, I'm glad we had this talk Link." Hoping for the best, Silvia turned around, "Link, I just don't think we're ready to move to that part of our relationship. I love you and you love me but, we're just not ready."

Silvia felt arms wrap themselves around her, gently thankfully. It surprised her a bit but Silvia knew it was Link, easily. She turned to see his face over her shoulder, his smile innocent and happy. Silvia noticed that he had growing stubble at the moment. She smiled a bit, he forgot to shave that morning and she suspected it was because he wanted to see her early. She felt safe in his arms. The only place she really felt safe. Just to feel his beating heart under the thin layers of fabric and feel his muscles tighten and flex around her, which eased her.

"Its fine, Silvia," Link said, soft and gentle, like his embrace. "We can wait."

"Right, Link," she said, the blush this time winning over her will and creeping to her cheeks.

He raised his head and kissed her reddening cheek and let her go. He walked around her so he could start down the hallway Silvia came from.

"Link, can I ask you something before you go?" she asked.

He stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, Silvia, what is it?" he asked as he walked up to her again. He looked down to her, his cobalt eyes boring through her sapphire gaze. "Is something the matter?"

"We've danced around this subject more than enough times," she said. "What did you learn in the shadow temple?"

Link's eyes widened at the question. Something inside of him seemed to fight for what to tell Silvia. She knew which side kept winning whenever the question had been kept brought up. She only hoped that this time the other side won and she could finally hear his answer. But as he let out a held in sigh and combed his blond hair with his hand, his eyes seem to waver from her gaze, this time hers were boring into his. He gently closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, this time a deeper blue than what Silvia had stared at before.

"What happened in the shadow temple," he began.

"Yes, Link?" Silvia asked, eager to hear what he had to say but not showing any sign of it.

He smiled and cupped her cheek in his rough and callous hand, "Is something I can't tell you at this moment." And before Silvia could utter an argument, Link leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. As he broke the chaste moment, "Please forgive me." He then turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Silvia watched him walk away, very disappointed that he didn't tell her anything. She was going to get to the bottom of his new found powers one way or another. And as Link rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Silvia let out a deep sigh. She knew it was wrong to go behind Link's back to find out what had happened but it wasn't right for him to keep things to himself. Two wrongs didn't make a right comes to mind but on the other hand, keeping the truth hidden is another kind of wrong on its own level. So, with a made up mind, Silvia turned on her heel and walked the other way. Yes, a Sheikah knows the importance of keeping secrets secret but, Silvia thought what Link kept to himself needed to be known.

And as Silvia and Link worked on their own agendas, Vincent, Malon and Zelda of course were making their way into the castle. Aivlis didn't accompany for a reason unknown to them since she has her own secrets but they figured with the information Aivlis had told them, they wouldn't need her. On top of that, Vincent and Malon trusted Zelda's well-rounded – yet rusted – Sheikah skills. And with some trial and error, they managed to infiltrate the castle. Aivlis only had pointed them in the right direction, so they were on their own for the most part. Sort of.

"Last time we should ever do something like that again," Vincent said as he cracked his neck.

"Stop complaining, Vincent," Malon said as she playfully hit his shoulder. Though it hurt more than she meant it to as Vincent rubbed his shoulder afterwards. "We're in all the same so it's worth it. We need to get our swords back and this is the price we have to pay. Sneaking back into the castle… yeah, it is more ridiculous once you say it out loud."

"Come on guys," Zelda said as she led them forward. "We can't afford to stay in one spot for too long. Link's shadowlings are crawling all over the place. And we have to worry about Silvia. Let's just get them, get out, and plan our next move."

"Just lead the way Zelda," Vincent said as he placed his hands behind his head. "I feel naked enough without my swords. I'm all for getting in an out as quick as possible."

"Too bad we don't know where they might be," Malon said, brining that to attention. She walked behind both of them, taking the rear as she kept a look out. Vincent could've done it but Malon was Gerudo trained, she would be fit to get the rear instead of him. "Any clues, guys?"

"It's Link," Vincent said. "For all we know, they could still be in the throne room. On the other hand they could be in the armory. Or…"

"Or in his room," Zelda said as she was going up some stairs.

Malon and Vincent stopped for a moment, thinking about what Zelda had said. They tried to piece it together but it didn't add up for them. They didn't want to make a commotion and argue about it so they shrugged it off and followed Zelda up the stairs. They trusted her enough but it just seemed strange that Zelda would say Link's bedroom of all places. And as they followed Zelda, evading the shadow Links and bypassing all his security, Zelda reached a door and carefully opened it. Without another word she slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"His room?" Vincent asked aloud.

Malon looked at him, "That's wear Zelda thought they might be."

"And I was right!" Zelda said with a smile as she came out of the room, opening and closing the door behind her. In her arms she carried two pairs of sheathed swords. "I take it the straight and narrows are Vincent's and you have the swords that curve, right Malon?"

"Just give me," Vincent said as he reached and took his swords.

"How did you know they were in there?" Malon asked as she took her swords.

"Its Link, he keeps everything he earns and receives with him in some form or fashion," Zelda explained.

"Am I really that easy for you to read, Zelda?" Link asked from behind them.

Zelda froze and slowly turned around. Her confidence, what small amount of it she had left, left her as she came eye to eye with Link. Vincent and Malon looked over to Link, but his attention was on Zelda. He had a smile on his face though, something that wasn't as comforting as it was supposed to be. Vincent quickly grabbed his swords by the hilt and kept a stance ready in case Link tried anything. Malon, on the other hand, unsheathed her blades and was ready for a fight.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

Link looked over to Vincent and Malon before turning back to Zelda. "Is there a problem, Zelda?"

* * *

Silvia walked into the shadow temple, safe from the perpetual rain from the graveyard even though it hardly bothered her. She walked into the shadow temple, a place where things that go bump in the night and the unknown called home. A place where the normal people of Hyrule never wanted to venture into. Only the bravest or foolish of them entered to see what the temple held inside but not that many ever came out. It was also a place where Link had went into to fulfill his role as the Hero of Time. There were many secrets held within the walls and many unknown and lost to the ages.

But it was one place where Silvia could always turn to for answers.

Her steps echoed throughout the hallowed hallways and caverns of the temple but no chill went through her spine as the unwelcoming door of the temple stood open, not respectively though. The doors were violently pushed open and cracks ran along, leaving them barely standing. She didn't know what to expect but she kept moving forward toward the circle of torches, nearing the stone that was in the middle of them all. Her eyes caught the sight of more vandalism, or what she thought at the time, as the torches leaned away from the stone – a few even burnt down to little more than a stand. Even the stoned in the middle was cracked and singed.

Silvia kept walking forward; something told her that she was going to get her answer pretty soon.

And then she walked to the stone and crouched down to feel the cracks that now adorned it. Her eyes widened for that moment. She stepped back, fear finally making itself known to Silvia after such a long time. Her blue eyes looked from the stone over to the opened door of the temple. She knew what that had equaled but it wasn't something good. With the evidence that was on the stone and how the temple door was so violently opened, Silvia could only hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"No Link… what have you done?"


	13. Through the Veil

A/N: Boy, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I cannot tell you how many times I've wanted to continue this story but alas, I never got to. Whether by actual time constraints or my own petty laziness on the side, I haven't touched much fanfiction … until now. Dun dun dun! So here we go, let's hope you guys remember enough so you don't have to go back. I'll try to make it as easy as possible… for now.

Through the Veil

"No Link," Silvia giggled. "What are you doing?"

Link's lips curved to an indulgent smile as they brushed against her ear again, parting enough to coax her lobe so that Link could nibble it. Our hero stopped the gentle teasing and in a hushed voice whispered into Silvia's ear, "I'm only showing you how much I care for you, Silvia." And as those words escaped his lips, Silvia's earlobe began to be teased by his lips and tongue once again.

"Link," she said softly, her eyes beginning to close gingerly. "We can't do this…."

"I can't show you how much of I love you?" Link teased into her ear. But before Link began to kiss his way to Silvia's delicate lips, Link's eyes flew open as his head snapped back. He looked around to see himself back in his throne room, on his throne. Everything that had passed through his mind, eyes, and other places might've seemed real to himself but Link realized that it was just a dream. A dream that came to Link as he dozed on the throne and messed with his mind. Link let out a breath, a tad displeased that it was only a dream. No doubt. And because it was a dream, then that meant Link found himself in reality, where his foes had escaped from his grasp not once but twice. All thanks because of that little… whatever had Silvia's face on it. A woman that caused more mayhem and migraine for Link than any other thing but she had Silvia's face. What could Link do about that? She seemed to be quite adept at handling herself, much like Silvia.

Link thought back to the events that transpired earlier that day. He had cornered Zelda and her group and a little while longer and he could've captured them again. With Zelda and company out of the picture again, Link didn't have much else to worry about. But no, once he had them where he wanted them, in came that doppelganger who easily managed to steer the turn of events to Zelda's favor. Before Link could put a stop to their escape, that _thing_ caused a distraction long enough for Zelda to disappear from his sight. And the more Link thought about it, the tighter his fist clenched. He only let them go because he knew how they thought. He did used to stop evil for a living after all. He knew that Zelda would come back along with her two redhead wingmen to win the crown back. And when they did, Link would be ready for them and he would show them what the price was for the trouble they put him through. With a curved smile, he knew that they would pay in full.

All he had to do was wait.

And that was when the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Link's beloved Silvia. The look on her face told Link that she wasn't willing to listen – more like get seduced by – whatever Link had to say. Link would be able to do something about that though. He was confident enough that he could coax himself back into her favor. "Silvia, is there something troubling you?" Link asked, his blue eyes gazing into her from across the room. He propped himself back up and gave an innocent smile to his one and only.

"Link," Silva began as she walked up to him. It hurt to look at him the same way as before. More because she knew that Link meant it in good will, but there was a line that many people including him could not cross. Disrespecting the goddesses themselves was one of them. Taking one's duty and power for granted was another. Betraying all those who loved him made it a list. A list that still had more coming for all the things Link had done in his quest to become Hyrule's deserved king. Link was still Link and Silvia didn't want to abandon him like the others had. If anything, he would need her more than she needed him. "You've done a lot of things for Hyrule but this time, you have gone too far. Link, you should've known better. Who knows what's going to happen with what you've done." Silvia locked her gaze with his as she climbed up the levels to meet him eye to eye, "Maybe-"

"Silvia," Link softly said, gazing into her eyes. Her own blue eyes mirrored his own eyes back at him. He took a deep breath as he reached out for her touch. His palm gently caressed her cheek, "I know what I did but it's for the best. You trusted me before, keep with it because you know I mean no harm to Hyrule or its people." No sooner did those words leave Link's lips that the look on his face changed. In a darker tone, "Not unless they become to unruly and believe that woman Zelda and think that I'm no good. Then I have to convince them otherwise."

Silvia eyed Link curiously. She had been catching the moments when Link had started to behave like someone unfamiliar. This time it was more evident than before. His very mannerisms began to shift to those unrecognizable. Leave it to a Sheikah to notice the subtle differences of someone she cares about. "You don't sound like yourself, Link."

"People change, Silvia," Link said as he continued to look into her eyes. "sometimes out of necessity. I'm no longer just a humble man, I'm the king of this country and on top of fixing everything that the old royal family neglected. That takes a lot out of me and thankfully I always have you." Link leaned in, his lips about to touch Silvia's before he muttered, "And you always make the difference." His lips were gently placed on hers. Link's deep kiss sent shivers down Silvia's spine as she melted into him. When Link broke their kiss, his eyes opening to look at her, he asked "Aren't I still myself?"

Silvia fought it for too long. After so long, she could finally admit it. Link's kisses shifted every so often. She always could feel, taste, the difference but how could she admit it? How could she genuinely believe that Link was turning into someone else? Someone other than she loved and longed for. But Silvia saw the truth at the Shadow Temple. Link was still Link in many ways but he was someone else entirely other times. He remained that innocent man who only wanted to share his love but he also turned into a forceful and forward individual. That one usually came out when Silvia tried to get the truth out of Link. She should've seen it coming. "No, you aren't, Link."

"Excuse me?" he asked, teasingly.

Silvia simple looked at him, unwavering. "You're not yourself, Link," she softly spoke. "You haven't been yourself for a while now. Ever since you decided to raise your sword against the old royal family you've been different. You aren't the hero who gave up on almost everything in his life to safe Hyrule. Even if you did change, you wouldn't change that much. Not unless you had thoughts like that in the first place… and you wouldn't be the Hero of Time if you did."

He sat on his throne, looking a Silvia and letting what she had said settle. Moments passed, seconds dragged on for ages until his eyes tore from her gaze. He stood up from his stolen throne. He kept his gaze toward the ground. He was as if he was thinking over everything, from the time he step foot into the Shadow Temple to what Silvia just said. He quietly stood there. Anyone else would've tried to make Link snap out of it. Silvia on the other hand gave him the moments he needed to collect himself. And it wasn't too long after that he looked back up to Silvia, his gaze back to their usual softness. He was about to say something before it seemed like Link decided against saying it. He tried again and this time something came out. "You really think I'm not myself anymore Silvia?" he asked, softly. "That something must be wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure," Silvia answered. Once again, she was caught off guard by Link's arms wrapping themselves around her. Kisses were one thing; just being spontaneously held was another. Silvia did realize the best thing to do was to put her own arms around Link. He brought her in closer as she returned his embrace, their bodies being pressed against each other firmly.

"I don't feel any different," Link whispered. "Don't worry Silvia. I know it looks bad but it isn't." He took a step back to get a better look at Silvia. Before she could utter anything else, Link leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. And as Silvia realized it was her Link kissing her, giving into the kiss and returning it, that kiss grew deeper.

Deep enough that Silvia was caught off guard as Link slipped his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. Surprised, but not in a bad way. Silvia began to enjoy Link's taste until she felt his hand creeping somewhere. Putting her hand on his, effectively stopping his advancement, she also broke the kiss off. Of course, one look at her and you can tell she really liked their time alone. Silvia stared into Link's eyes, "Link, as much as I really like when you do that… here isn't the pla-"

Again, Link silenced her with a kiss. Not as chaste as the one that started all of this and in no way did it remain just a simple kiss. Link took it a step farther and began to kiss down Silvia's neck. He smiled as Silvia tilted her head the opposite direction so he could have an easier time necking her. But it wasn't long before he felt a bit of pressure against his chest as Silvia tried to make him stop. That was when yet another person thought they had to come into the throne room. This time they were louder about it too.

The doors violently swung open as Link stopped what he was doing with Silvia and looked. Silvia managed to regain her composure and looked over to the new arrival to see one of Hyrule's finest coming forward, his armor clinking against itself with each step he took. He was Sir Blake and he was the first of a couple more guards and knights that soon followed him. One thing both Link and Silvia both noticed was that the coming knights didn't look like they just wanted to talk. Quite the opposite, really. They came into the throne room with their favored weapons at hand and short sword at their belts. They looked more like they were marching toward battle than seeking audience with their king. And Blake looked like the ringleader, the one who had organized this little rebel group. We can only imagine how this may turn out for the knights of Hyrule who were only doing what Link claimed to be doing: protecting Hyrule.

"What can I do for you, Sir Blake?" Link smugly asked. "It's not every day that you like to come talk to me."

Blake stopped and waited for the rest of his group to join behind him. His eyes were fixated on Link the entire time until the last of his group caught up. Blake looked backwards to give one last final nod to his warriors and turned back to Link. "You said you knew what was best for Hyrule and you would be its ruler. I have a problem with that," Blake said. He unsheathed his long sword and kept it at his side, "There wasn't any problem with our last king. Don't worry, it's not just me who thinks that way either. What you are isn't a benevolent monarch but a usurping tyrant. The people may be living in bliss as you started to change Hyrule to what you may want but the royal guard and the army isn't falling for it. Especially me. We're demanding that you tell us where our king is and relinquish your position, Hero."

"Sounds like you've been doing your job, Blake," Link said as he began to descend the few steps from the throne to the knights' level. "But I'm not going to do all that you ask of me. As a king, I can decline any requests that anyone might have of me. And I'm declining yours. There is no more of the past monarchy. I'm the present and I am Hyrule's future." Link stopped in front of Blake and locked eyes with him. "Did you think that just you can ask those things of me by walking in here bearing arms? That has happened one too many times for my liking. But I will give you a chance to walk away right now Blake. Turn around with your people and don't bother me again or I will severely punish you for treason."

"You're the only one who should be tried for treason," Blake spat.

"And you think you're the one to carry out my sentence?" Link mockingly asked.

"Don't tempt me," Blake uttered.

"Looks like you don't have many options left, Blake," Link said as he turned around and began to walk to his throne. "You either do what I say or… face the consequences of trying to rally against me. One is slightly better than the other but the choice is up to you." Link turned around to face Blake again, "Don't make a foolish mistake."

Blake's grip on his sword tightened. He knew it might end up bad. He didn't think he had another choice. Giving up meant that he was going back on his oath and he knew that his men would still follow him with whichever decision he made. Lucky him that he didn't have any cowards on his team. He picked and chose who he had wanted to come along with him. That's why his faith in his men was strong. And he hoped that it was enough to keep them alive. "You know me Link," Blake said. He wasn't going with either of the options Link had given him. Blake picked up his sword and pointed it at Link, "I'm going to try you for treason."

Link sighed. He had hoped that one of Hyrule's finest wouldn't do that. He was prepared for it though. With a snap of his fingers, the shadows of the knights came to life and formed into the image of their creator. They were dark Links, the one form of magic that the original loved to use. And at once they swarmed the men. That wasn't all though, not by a mile. More dark Links began to form from other shadows. And all of them went after the concentrated group of knights that formed into a tight circle. A good attempt at trying to hold their own, but the numbers would soon add up.

And they did.

Blake found himself overwhelmed and growing tired. Every time he cut one of the shadow warriors down, two took its place. Soon enough, he felt his arms being seized along with the rest of his group. He looked to see Link walking toward him with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like you're going down to the prison cells for now, Blake," Link said. "Don't think that'll be the end of it. That's just the beginning."

The shadows took Blake down into the dark as he cursed Link's name. Link looked back to the throne to see Silvia walking toward him.

"You shouldn't need to make any point," Silvia said. "He's not going to do anything when he's imprisoned. Leave it as is." She had watched Link as he dealt with the knights that had stormed in. She wasn't too happy on how Link handled it and she didn't want to think about what he might do to them later. Silvia had to draw the line for Link if he wasn't. Silvia stopped in front of Link and put a hand on his shoulder. "Link, you have to stop this. Do you want to prove Blake right by abusing your position like you're doing? How is this going to benefit Hyrule?"

Link's gaze on Silvia turned cold, "I can't let them get away with what they have done. You should know that keeping prisoners without a punishment allows for more chances of a repeat. I'm not going to have that." He put his own hands on Silvia's waist. "They think I'm not what's best for Hyrule. That alone tells me that they don't have our great country at heart. So I am doing something that benefits Hyrule. I'm keeping it safe."

Silvia tried to get away from Link's touch. Each time he got close to her, she couldn't help but melt in his arms. Silvia knew that she had to keep her composure. She wasn't letting Link sweet talk her. That sounded a little familiar. But, once Silvia was out of Link reach, she continued. "No, you're not. Your becoming what Blake called you and what you fought against. You didn't take the crown from Zelda's father to become what you set out to protect. A tyrant isn't what Hyrule's needs, it needs a good king."

"And you're saying I'm not a good king?" Link asked.

Silvia eyed Link as she thought of the best way to answer his question. It was difficult, to say the least. Link fell right on the line between good and bad when it came to Hyrule. On one hand, he didn't plunge the land into darkness or enslaved the people. He hardly did anything that changed the old way of ruling. Except for a few key things. Hyrule's people were all well and good, which is important. But Link did come to power through force and his policies when dealing with those who rose against him were very cruel. Not to mention, Link had gone into the Shadow Temple. Silvia didn't want to think of the horrors she found when she went inside. It was hard enough to think that Link would want to do such a thing and it's something else to know he succeeded. Whether it was Link or whatever was wrong with him, one of those two turned their backs on Zelda, Malon... and even Vincent. They were his old friends. And the tight ship he was running in the castle with all his shadow minions didn't bode well.

"You aren't what you had hoped to be, Link," Silvia said. "You haven't been a good king. A semi-ideal ruler, maybe… but not a good king."

"Good to know that you think that way, Silvia," Link softly said, the chill from his cold tone gripped at Silvia. Link turned on his heel and began to walk away from her and out of the throne room. Probably to attend to the matters he needed to. Such as Blake. "I'd like to have you for dinner, Silvia," he said as he walked away. "Maybe our night will end better." Currently, with Link you can't be sure what he really means by that anymore. "Will you join me?" he asked before he took that one last step out of the throne room.

"Yes, I'll join you," Silvia answered. She knew that she must've dealt some blow to Link. But she had come to facts that Link wasn't being Link. She really hoped that her Link was the one who wanted to end their night well. Her Link, not the lecherous octorok that loved to get his hands around Silvia. "So I'll see you later tonight?" she asked.

He didn't give an answer other than a simple 'yes' as he walked out of the throne room, leaving Silvia to herself.

Silvia sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do with Link. She wasn't about to leave him. That option was crossed off the list. But she knew better than to stand idly by and let Link do whatever he pleased. She was sure of one thing, because of what he did; Link got a surge of power that made him cocky. Not the same kind like Vincent's arrogance but definitely cocky. He was sure that there wasn't anything that could stop him. But Silvia thought it was amusing that her own shadow copy managed to get under Link's skin these past few days. Silvia prayed that when it did come down to it she didn't need to be the one that ended it all. If only she could set Link straight then things wouldn't get hairy. And the way things were going with Blake and Zelda; things were going to be more than just hairy.

Blake. Silvia wondered exactly why Sir Blake thought what he did. Maybe she didn't catch something Link had done but there had to be a reason why Blake wasn't happy with him. There seemed to be more to it than just a loyalty to the old king. And at that, Silvia knew her next stop. She needed to ask some questions to Sir Blake. Hopefully, her faith in Link held true so that she may not see Blake a bloody mess. And as she descended the castle down to the dungeons, her worry grew. When she got there, she didn't find either Link or a bloody Blake. She just found Blake along with the rest of his men. As always, they were being guarded by those shadow Links.

Silvia didn't like dark Links. Something about them didn't rub her the right way.

"Sir Blake, may I have a word with you?" Silvia asked as she reached the barred cell.

"What do you want?" Blake answered with a question. He was sitting on his prison bunk, hunched forward. He didn't shoot any look at Silvia when she addressed him and kept his eyes at the floor. He took a deep breath, "What would I have that you want to know?"

"Answers. I want to know why you felt you should organize a coup against Link today. What motive do you have that would put you and your men in danger?" Silvia asked, her eyes on Blake.

Blake looked up at her and got up from his bunk. He walked towards the bars and lean against them, his arms through the slot where they handed prisoner's meals. "I thought I had made it clear. I don't think Link should be the one in charge. Nothing was wrong with our old king and some of the men thought the same way. Sure, we knew that Zelda was going through a 'phase'." Blake put air quotes around that last word. "But we knew that when it would come down to it, she would be queen on the same level as her father," he added. "You also only see Link when he's being a good boy. Though, if that's what his good side is, there's not much of a big difference. You should go out and see how he drills the guard. There's also always what he's doing on the borders of Hyrule too…"

"What's he doing?" Silvia asked, this being the first time she ever heard of that.

"Oh, so you don't know about it? Figures," Blake said. "Good thing you came to me then. Your Link has been busy as of late setting up tolls so he may charge people coming and going and he's been adding sentries. At the most northern and southern ends, he's also been rallying troops at those points like he's about to go out and conquer at any moment. Not to mention that his choice in which soldiers to send is a bit so-so. In my opinion, he's finding the most morally lacking of soldiers to fill those spots… probably to give a sense of fear to travelers when they come across those guys."

"You can't be serious," Silvia said. "Link would never do that. Why would he?"

"Why? Why else would he? Why would anyone want to? Because they're beginning to want more. Link wants more than just Hyrule and he's making a small move to make our neighboring powers a little worrisome," Blake stood straight as he looked at Silvia before he began to make his way back to his bunk. "But if you don't believe me, why don't you check for yourself. I have no reason to make up stuff against Link. I got enough dirt on him as is."

Silvia stood there and glared at Blake for a few more moments before she decided she wasn't going to get anything else from him. But as she took a few steps away, Blake called out to her. Silvia decided to see what he wanted. She looked back at him as he was standing to talk to her again.

"I want to know something," Blake said.

"What is it?" Silvia asked.

"What are you going to do when you confirm what I just told you? You going to let pass under the bridge and pretend it doesn't happen or are you going to do something about it?" Blake asked.

"Sir Blake," Silvia said. He did have a point. Silvia didn't want to believe but if she saw if for her own eyes… then what? What would she do? After taking a few moments to figure it out, she looked to Blake. "I'm going to do what I am going to do. We shall see how the situation needs me to figure out what I am going to do. And until then, you will also remain in your cell. I doubt," more like hope, "that Link won't put you or your men in any harm."

And with that, Silvia left Sir Blake and she left the dungeon. She had a lot on her mind and everything just kept adding more to it. Though with everything that was going on, she knew she had to confirm what Blake had told her first. From there she would continue. Without knowing anything, Silvia was going to be stuck. She concentrated her power and reached out into Hyrule. Everywhere and anywhere that there was shadow she could gaze upon. Her vision went far, passed the ranch, the river, and the woods. Passed all of that until she reached Hyrule's borders where she could see how Hyrule was kept.

That's where she saw that everything Blake had told her was right. Sentries and poll personnel were scattered along the border side. If that wasn't the end of it, the many small villages that were on the borders were being hassled by the soldiers Blake had mentioned. Those soldiers bothered women and haggled the old. They were definitely not a good example of Hyrule's finest.

Silvia took a deep breath. She hoped things wouldn't crumble before her as she tried to remedy Hyrule.

"If you could've gotten us out of there so easily, why couldn't you get us in there like that?" Vincent asked, a little agitated at Aivlis.

"Like I said, I didn't say I was going to help you get in there. That was all you guys. But if Link had caught you, then that definitely would've done more bad than good. And I just couldn't have that. Why don't you just calm down cutie, your safe and sound now, aren't you?" she answered, sitting crossed-legged on thin air.

"Those two haven't shut up since we got back," Malon said as she drank a cup of coffee at the table in Vincent's kitchen. "If they don't stop soon, I'm going to have to shut up Vincent myself."

"I know Malon," Zelda said. "But we got bigger things to worry about. At least the two of us do. Aivlis makes it clear that she'll only help if it suits her. And Vincent is smart, but he's not the tactics type. You and I can figure out a way to wrap things up with Link, once and for all."

"That's why I'm here," Malon said as she turned to face Zelda. "Where do we start?"

"By praying that we don't have to kill Link to defeat him," Zelda said to herself, a tear running down from her eye. That was her only thought, and she didn't want anyone else to try to help with that. Everything was her fault and she wanted to be the one to fix it. Princess Zelda wasn't going to let Hyrule lose Link because of her mistakes.


End file.
